Mon ennemi sous les draps
by Mitsy'line
Summary: Six années se sont écoulées depuis la mort de Voldemort. Harry et Drago se croisent au détour d'un verre… Irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre ils vont passer la nuit ensemble et commencer une relation tout sauf saine.
1. Chapter 1

**Raiting** : M

**Couple **: HP/DM RW/HG

.

**Résumé : **Six années se sont écoulées depuis la mort de Voldemort. Harry et Drago se croisent au détour d'un verre… Irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre ils vont passer la nuit ensemble et commencer une relation tout sauf saine.

.

**A propos : **Alors comme son nom l'indique « Mon ennemi sous les draps » se passe beaucoup … sous les draps ^^

Je préviens les potentiels lecteurs que c'est une fic très légère, qui n'a pas de réelle trame. C'est seulement une simple histoire d'amour et d'amitié, avec tout de même pas mal de Lemons (donc si vous n'aimez pas ce style d'histoire vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^^ je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur). En gros c'est une fic qui ne sert pas à grand-chose ^^ Juste j'avais envie de l'écrire et la faire partager à ceux qui veulent. Je préfère prévenir plutôt que d'avoir un paquet de lecteurs méga déçu, mais si vous avez quelques minutes à perdre venez donc les perdre avec moi, Ryry et Dracochoux ^^

.

PS : L'idée globale de l'histoire m'a été inspirée par un roman yaoi dont je ne me rappelle malheureusement plus le nom, mais c'est tout de même très différent.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Double whisky ! **

Harry était accoudé au bar, un verre de Whisky dans la main.

Il faisait tournoyer les glaçons pensivement, à moitié déconnecté de la réalité, s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs autour de lui.

Ca faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait triomphé de Voldemort. Six ans qu'il n'était plus Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, mais Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

Il était fatigué et avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette guerre.

Alors qu'il avait été amené très vite sous le feu des projecteurs, acclamé comme le grand héros du monde des sorciers, Harry avait fuit tout et tout le monde. Il s'était terré longtemps chez les Moldus pour qu'on l'oubli. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le centre d'attention, pas envie de crouler sous les propositions, pas envie d'être aimé pour la gloire et la célébrité.

Les seules fois où il avait daigné se montrer fût pour les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione, puis pour celles de Ginny et Seamus (il devait bien ça à sa rouquine, qui l'avait laissé partir sans un reproche, comprenant sa peine). Il passait aussi la plupart des vacances de Noël avec les Weasley sa seule « famille », mais le reste du temps il s'isolait.

S'il se trouvait là, au Chaudron Baveur, en cette nuit chaude, c'était parce qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Ron, plusieurs mois au par avant, qui annonçait son mariage avec Hermione. Il lui demandait d'être son témoin. Harry avait accepté. Il considérait Ron comme un frère depuis si longtemps, mais devoir faire face à tout le monde lui faisait peur.

Il avait alors décidé de s'arrêter ici, de boire et d'oublier ses soucis, avant de devoir se rendre au terrier pour la préparation du mariage.

Il terminait sa dernière gorgée quand une voix attira son attention.

--- Deux double Whisky s'il vous plait. Le deuxième est pour le brun mal coiffé au bar.

L'homme frôla légèrement Harry, laissant planer une douce odeur de menthe poivrée et s'installa au fond de la salle sur une table légèrement en retrait.

Harry jeta un œil dans sa direction pour voir à qui il devait cette attention et leva un sourcil surpris en reconnaissant cette chevelure blonde et cette élégance noble, que seul un Malefoy possédait.

Drago le dévisageait sans aucune retenue. Quand il était entré dans le pub il avait tout de suite reconnu Harry. Ca faisait pourtant six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis. Il avait vieilli certes, et son corps était plus musclé et virile, mais ses yeux reflétaient toujours la même détresse que six ans plus tôt. Il sourit en rencontrant le regard surpris d'Harry et leva son verre dans sa direction.

Harry l'imita et se retourna face au barman.

Il trouvait ça vraiment étrange de recroiser Malefoy après tout ce temps. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, en beaucoup plus beau. Son visage était plus fin et plus doux que celui de Lucius, mais vêtu dans cet ensemble noir, surement hors de prix, on pouvait s'y méprendre. Il ressemblait à un homme d'affaire. Après la mort de Voldemort et l'anéantissement des Mangemorts il avait dû se reconvertir avec succès.

Harry entamait seulement son verre, gracieusement offert, quand le barman déposa devant lui un morceau de papier plié en deux. Il le déplia et faillit s'étrangler.

Il chercha Malefoy du regard, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? D'abord un verre, un sourire et maintenant ce mot « Chambre 6, Malefoy ». En tant normal il aurait pris ça pour une proposition indécente et l'aurait sûrement accepté venant d'un homme aussi séduisant que lui. Mais il s'agissait de Malefoy ! Ils avaient été ennemi pendant sept ans, il doutait franchement que cette proposition puisse avoir quelque chose de romantique. Il voulait peut-être lui parler ? Ca devait-être ça, oui. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Il termina son verre, glissa le papier dans sa poche et monta en direction des chambres. Il jeta un œil aux numéros et s'arrêta devant la porte 6. Il hésita un court instant, se demandant ce qu'il l'avait poussé à venir jusque là et frappa à la porte en soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et une main le tira à l'intérieur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, la bouche de Drago collée à la sienne. Il resta d'abord figé sous la surprise, mais quand la bouche de Malefoy mordilla goulument sa lèvre une montée intense de désir le submergea. Il attrapa la nuque de son assaillant et le plaqua plus violemment contre lui, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Leur deux corps étaient désormais étroitement serrés et Drago sentit l'érection de Potter gonfler de plus en plus à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il l'entraîna avec lui et le fit basculer sur le lit.

Harry se laissa tomber et regarda avec convoitise son partenaire qui commençait à se déshabiller. Malefoy était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son corps était musclé et élancé, sa peau était lisse, d'une pâleur irréelle et ses yeux argentés étaient emplis de désir. Harry s'attarda quelques minutes sur la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras gauche du blond et frissonna désagréablement. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et cette vision lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs, cependant très vite balayé par la bouche du blond.

Après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements Drago entreprit de déshabiller son beau brun. Il détacha sa chemise puis sa ceinture, fit glisser sa braguette et retira son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste précipité et impatient. Il sourit devant ce corps sublimement étalé devant ses yeux et commença à le parcourir de baisers et de caresses.

Harry était habitué à passer des nuits sans lendemain où seul le plaisir importait. Quand la solitude devenait trop pesante il se laissait séduire par une femme ou un homme pour passer une nuit purement physique. Mais là c'était différent ils se connaissaient, ou plutôt ils s'étaient connus, à une autre époque. Sa raison le poussait à tout arrêter, mais son corps, qui frémissait sous les caresses, en réclamait encore plus.

Il sentit les mains de Drago lui empoigner son membre et gémit sous les longs va-et-vient qu'il exécutait. Cette main habile fut très vite remplacée par une bouche gourmande et une langue espiègle. Chaque partie de son corps frissonnait sous les baisers brûlant de son amant.

--- Aahh… dépêche toi …

Drago sourit devant l'impatience de son brun. Il aurait aimé le torturer davantage, mais lui non plus n'en pouvait déjà plus. C'était affolant l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Combien de fois avait-il voulu déformer ce beau visage ? Des milliers de fois, et en cet instant il désirait rien d'autre que de faire monter au septième ciel ce satané Gryffon.

Il inséra un doigt mouillé dans son intimité et le bougea doucement tout en mordillant ses tétons du bout des dents.

Harry ne put se retenir de gémir et un deuxième doigt s'introduisit, pour ensuite laisser place au sexe de son partenaire. Les va-et-vient commencèrent aussitôt. D'abord lentement puis ils se firent plus rapides. Il passa les bras autour de son amant qui lui dévorait le cou et cala ses mouvements de bassin au sien. Des décharges de plaisir l'inondèrent. Tout explosait en lui, il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

--- Mmh… plus vite…aahh…

--- Je ne te … pensais pas…aussi gourmand Potter, souffla Drago à son oreille.

Le son érotique de sa voix le fit frémir davantage et quand il le pénétra plus violemment sa vision se troubla sous l'extase. S'il avait imaginé une seule seconde que Drago était aussi doué à ce niveau là il l'aurait violé il y a bien longtemps dans les couloirs de l'école.

Les coups de bassin du blond se firent plus violent, plus passionnés et Harry se sentit quitter la terre. Il se libéra peu de temps après dans un râle de contentement.

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par l'alcool et le sexe et sentit le corps de Drago s'affaler à côté de lui, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de mort.

*

Harry se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et le corps douloureux. Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça sous la douleur que la lumière du jour infligeait à sa tête. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant.

Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et regarda le lit défait et ses habits étalés un peu partout. Il fouilla dans son esprit pour se rappeler de la nuit et écarquilla les yeux en se remémorant la partie de jambes en l'air avec Malefoy.

Il balaya rapidement la chambre du regard. Celui-ci avait déjà disparu, peut-être avait-il regretté, ou alors il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et était repartis aussitôt.

Ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot (à part quelques gémissements) ils avaient seulement « baisé », c'était le mot approprié.

Ca avait été vraiment bon d'ailleurs. Si son partenaire n'avait pas été Malefoy et n'avait pas disparu avant même qu'il ne se réveille (ce qui était plutôt vexant d'ailleurs) il aurait surement voulu le revoir. En tant normal il n'aimait pas vraiment les relations purement physique (même s'il les collectionnait beaucoup ces derniers temps), mais cette nuit avait vraiment été extraordinaire. Il s'était complètement lâché, peut-être parce que Malefoy n'était pas un total inconnu.

Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de se remémorer ce moment d'intimité et se leva à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, se rhabilla et descendit à la réception. Malefoy avait eu la délicatesse de payer la chambre, c'était plutôt surprenant de sa part.

Il jeta son sac à dos sur ses épaules, attrapa sa valise et transplana aussitôt en direction du terrier.

*

Harry se retrouva sur une colline non loin de la maison des Weasley. Il emprunta un petit chemin sauvage à travers les arbres et les hautes herbes et se rendit chez ses amis, sous la chaleur pesante du mois de juillet. Quand il arriva enfin devant la maison bringuebalante de quatre étages il frappa à la porte et fut accueillit rapidement par Molly Weasley.

--- Harry mon chéri, s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Entre vite, on t'attendait.

--- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Comme je suis rentré tard je me suis arrêté au Chaudron Baveur pour passer la nuit. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

--- Tu ne nous déranges jamais voyons.

Harry pénétra dans la maison et se fit percuter de plein fouet par une jolie brune totalement excitée.

--- Harry tu es enfin là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

--- Tu m'as manqué aussi Hermione.

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces comme pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper de nouveau et l'embrassa sur la joue.

--- Dis donc tous les deux je vais finir par être jaloux !

Ce faut reproche venait d'un grand roux au sourire naïf qui approchait à grand pas. Hermione s'effaça rapidement pour laisser la place à son bien-aimé.

--- Comment va le futur mari ? demanda Harry.

--- Pas trop mal, répondit Ron en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Fuis tant qu'il est encore temps, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. Hermione est insupportable avec les préparatifs du mariage.

--- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, railla Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

--- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est encore plein, gronda Hermione.

Harry pouffa en voyant Ron pris en faute, se décomposer.

--- Hey Harry ! Bienvenue dans la maison de l'enfer.

--- George, gronda Hermione en lui jetant un coussin trouvé sur le canapé.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait George, Harry eu un pincement au cœur. Cette silhouette de grand rouquin, svelte et moqueur allait toujours par deux avant. Mais Fred était mort durant la guerre et Harry, tout comme la famille Weasley, en souffrait encore.

--- Je vais finir par m'échapper en courant si vous continuez tous les deux.

--- Ne les écoute pas Harry. Je suis seulement exigeante. Ce sera le plus beau jour de notre vie Ron, alors ça doit être parfait.

--- Je sais mon cœur, dit-il en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

--- Bon moi je vais bosser, s'exclama George. J'ai un commerce à faire tourner, SEUL.

--- J'ai pris des congés pour mon mariage, je reviendrais t'aider après, affirma Ron.

--- Ouais ! Bonne chance avec la terreur en robe blanche, Harry.

Hermione voulait répliquer, mais il lança un clin d'œil à Harry et disparu aussitôt.

--- Tu as raison fuit en courant, cria-t-elle au loin.

Ron et Harry se lancèrent un regard complice et le rouquin attrapa sa valise.

--- Viens Harry, on va poser tes affaires.

Harry suivit Ron, après avoir adressé un petit sourire à Hermione. Celui-ci l'emmena au troisième étage dans la chambre de Ginny.

--- Ginny s'est installée avec Seamus il y a quelques mois. Elle ne viendra pas avant le jour du mariage. Ils sont partis en voyage, en Afrique du Sud, l'informa Ron.

--- Et ça ne va pas la déranger que je prenne sa chambre ?

--- Bien sûr que non !

Harry posa son sac par terre et jeta un œil sur la chambre qui avait appartenu à son ancienne petite amie. Elle était comme toujours très bien rangée, rien n'avait bougé sauf qu'à la place d'une photo de lui sur la table de nuit, il y avait la photo de la petite rouquine dans les bras de Seamus Finnigan. Harry sourit en voyant le petit couple qui semblait heureux.

--- Alors tu es venu tout seul, constata Ron.

--- En effet oui, tu as de bons yeux, taquina Harry.

--- Tu es le genre de gars qui peut avoir qui il veut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore seul ?

--- Je cherche la bonne personne. Celle qui me rendra aussi heureux que toi.

Ron sourit. C'était vrai, il était vraiment heureux. Hermione était la femme de sa vie, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

--- Il y aura plein de monde au mariage. Tu trouveras peut-être ta moitié. Homme ou femme…

--- Je t'en pris n'essaye pas de m'arranger des coups, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Ron grimaça et détourna les yeux. Harry connaissait très bien cette expression. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

--- Ron, promet moi de ne pas jouer les entremetteurs !

--- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois te méfier.

--- Hermione, soupira-t-il sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Les prochains à venir seront je pense toujours assez court et la fic ne sera pas méga longue normalement. Il y aura une MAJ tous les mardis soir pour ceux qui désirent lire la suite. J'espère que ça vous à plu.

.

Bises.

.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera l'envie de revenir encore une fois ^^

.

Merci aussi aux très nombreux ajouts en favoris (qui m'ont vraiment surpris autant qu'il mon fait très plaisir) C'est très gentil à vous, même si une review en plus de l'ajout fait encore plus plaisir (à ce niveau là c'est même le nirvana ^^)

.

Bonne lecture.

.

.

**Angelus : **Merci pour ton petit passage et ta review toujours aussi adorable et drôle (^_^) oui en effet Drago est un gros frustré ^^ Et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira autant, car faut bien l'avouer, ce n'est pas le tout de poster un premier chapitre qui plais plus ou moins, maintenant il faut que le reste soit à la hauteur ^^ Bisous et encore merci pour ta review, je suis fan ^^

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Essayage ! **

.

Ca faisait trois jours qu'Harry était arrivé au terrier et il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il était content de passer du temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis et de les voir aussi heureux.

Il avait enfin trouvé la force de laisser sa peine de côté et de se remémorer avec eux les bons souvenirs. Il en était encore incapable un an auparavant. Ces six années passées à l'écart du monde magique lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il pourrait peut-être envisager de s'installer au Square Grimmaud à présent, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry s'était laissé entrainer par Hermione au Chemin de Traverse.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds là-bas et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant les devantures de magasins qui n'avaient que très peu changé.

Ils passèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch, la boutique de chaudron, le royaume du Hibou, Obscurus Books, Fleury et Bott et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers.

Hermione entra la première et s'adressa à la patronne, une petite femme replète et souriante, qu'elle semblait très bien connaître.

--- Harry, approche. Je te laisse avec Madame Guipure choisir une tenue pour le mariage. Je dois passer à Gringotts rapidement. Je reviens vite.

Harry soupira et lança un petit sourire timide à la patronne qui commençait déjà à tourner autour de lui, songeuse.

Elle prit rapidement quelques mesures et fit virevolter plusieurs tenues vers Harry. Celui-ci grimaçait devant la plupart d'entre elles et Madame Guipure commençait à perdre patience. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi difficile à satisfaire.

--- Qu'est ce qui ne vous plait pas ? demanda-t-elle, excédée.

--- C'est trop voyant. Les froufrous et les robes, je n'aime pas ça. Je préférerais quelque chose de plus classique.

--- Bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle chercha pendant quelques minutes et s'exclama ravis en sortant un costume noir assorti avec une chemise de soie blanche très légère.

--- Ceci vous ira parfaitement !

--- Vous êtes sûr, ce n'est pas…

--- Ne discutez pas et aller l'essayer.

Harry s'exécuta et emporta le costume dans la cabine d'essayage.

Il se déshabilla, enfila le pantalon et commença à boutonner sa chemise, quand un homme à la chevelure blond électrique, pénétra dans la cabine sans prévenir.

--- Waw ! Tu es superbe !

Harry sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

--- Je passais dans la rue et je t'ai aperçu.

--- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans MA cabine d'essayage ?

--- Je voulais te parler. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis notre nuit, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le mot « nuit ».

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il se foutait forcément de lui.

--- Tu es partie avant même que je me réveille je te signale.

--- Je t'ai laissé un mot sur la table de nuit.

Harry scruta son regard à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre dans cette petite cabine et le visage de Drago était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait sincère.

Harry détourna les yeux, gêné par cette promiscuité.

--- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

--- Pas grave, je suis là maintenant. Ce soir, même endroit, même heure ! Je t'attendrais, murmura-t-il d'un ton emplit de sensualité.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le blond avait déjà disparu.

Ses joues prirent une légère couleur rosée et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Malefoy lui avait donné un autre rendez-vous charnel. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son corps brûlait encore de désir rien qu'en se remémorant leur folle nuit au chaudron baveur, mais accepter l'invitation voudrait dire qu'il admettait désirer ardemment Drago Malefoy. Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il lui donne cette satisfaction.

--- Harry, je peux regarder ?

Harry sursauta de nouveau et chassa la confusion de son visage.

--- Oui deux minutes Hermione.

Il termina d'attacher sa chemise et enfila la veste qui allait avec. Il se regarda rapidement dans la glace et ouvrit le rideau en grand.

--- Waw ! Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle ravis. Normalement c'est la mariée qui doit subjuguer la salle et non le témoin du marié.

--- Arrête tu seras la plus belle et de loin.

Hermione sourit timidement, devant la franche sincérité de son ami.

--- Bon c'est parti, je dois aller essayer ma robe pour quelque retouche. Tu gardes ce costume il te va parfaitement !

--- D'accord.

--- Tu me rejoins après ? Je veux que tu me donnes ton avis sur ma robe.

--- J'arrive tout de suite.

Harry se rhabilla rapidement et garda le costume avec lui. Il s'installa sur un canapé devant une grande cabine et attendit que la mariée soit prête. Madame Guipure rentrait et ressortait sans arrêt précipitamment. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la voix d'Hermione se fit enfin entendre.

--- Tu es là Harry ?

--- Oui.

--- Attention…

Hermione ouvrit le rideau et sortit de la cabine avec appréhension. Harry la fixa sans rien dire, ce qui l'a mis encore plus mal à l'aise.

--- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

--- Bien sûr ! Hermione tu es … sublime ! Cette robe est somptueuse. Moi je te dis oui tout de suite.

Hermione rougit et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

--- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

--- Je n'aurais jamais raté un moment pareil.

--- Oui mais j'avais peur de ne jamais retrouver le Harry d'avant. Je veux dire, le Harry heureux et souriant.

Elle lui caressa la joue et Harry attrapa sa main pour lui déposer un baiser dans la paume. Ses amis s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour lui, mais aujourd'hui il allait mieux, c'était bizarre, il n'aurait surement pas dit la même chose quelques jours plus tôt.

--- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et arrête de pleurer, gronda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire.

--- Je me change et on va boire un café au Chaudron Baveur.

--- D'accord.

**…**

Harry et Hermione avaient commandé un café et s'étaient installés sur l'une des petites tables de l'auberge.

--- Il faudra que vous alliez à Pré-au-lard avec Ron un de ces jours. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'y as pas mis les pieds je suppose.

--- Oui en effet.

--- Tu verrais la boutique de George et Ron est immense. Pré-au-lard est leur emplacement préféré.

--- Avec les nombreuses descentes d'élèves de Poudlard ça ne m'étonne pas.

--- Je plains McGonagall.

Harry sourit en pensant à la directrice fatiguée de confisquer des objets venant de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

--- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Harry.

--- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

--- Tu vas repartir tout de suite après le mariage ?

--- Je ne sais pas. Mon bail se termine à la fin du moi. Je me demandais s'il n'était pas temps que je reprenne Square Grimmaud.

--- Tu es sérieux ?

--- Oui, je me sens mieux maintenant. Et puis, j'arrive à me balader dans la rue sans qu'on se jette sur moi.

--- Ca serait génial ! On habiterait seulement à une vingtaine de minutes.

--- Oui.

Un léger silence s'installa. Hermione souriait rêveusement. Ca faisait six ans qu'elle attendait que cela arrive. Qu'ils se retrouvent enfin tous les trois. Après la fin de la guerre Ron et elle s'étaient vraiment sentit seul quand Harry avait décidé de partir. Ils avaient perdu une partie d'eux.

--- J'ai croisé Malefoy tout à l'heure, lança Harry en essayant d'être le plus détaché possible.

--- Oh ! Vous avez parlé ?

--- Non, pas vraiment.

--- Tu sais, Drago a beaucoup changé. Il est toujours arrogant et prétentieux, mais il lui arrive aussi d'être aimable et serviable.

--- Drago ? Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

--- On travaille ensemble au Ministère de la Magie. Il est au département de la coopération magique internationale.

--- Tu es sérieuse ? Malefoy au Ministère ?

--- Oui. Il est vraiment très doué dans ce qu'il fait. Tu sais, il a toujours eut la langue bien pendu et il a un charme naturel très pratique pour régler les conflits et se faire entendre.

--- Si tu le dis.

--- Il sera là au mariage.

Harry renversa sa tasse de café. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, il s'était rassuré en se disant qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais Malefoy, mais le sort en avait apparemment décidé autrement et s'acharnait sur lui.

--- Je suis vraiment désolée. Comme ça faisait six ans je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

--- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ton mariage tu invites qui tu veux. Ca m'a juste surpris. Dis-moi juste si tu as invité d'autres Mangemorts, que je sache.

--- Non, c'est le seul, marmonna Hermione confuse. Ron était déjà très furieux que je l'invite, je ne voudrais pas que toi aussi …

--- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

Harry soupira. Il était complètement obsédé par cette fameuse nuit et n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver en public face à Malefoy. Il était difficile de l'admettre, mais il se demandait s'il pourrait se contrôler en sa présence. Dans la cabine, quand ils avaient été si près l'un de l'autre, tout son corps s'était mis en ébullition et il avait dû se retenir de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Il se cacha le visage entre les mains, désespéré. Comment allait-il faire ?

**…**

Harry venait de transplaner devant la chambre n°6.

Il se frotta la tête nerveusement ne sachant pas s'il devait frapper ou non. Il avait longuement combattu son désir, mais il avait pris le dessus et à peine quelques secondes plus tard il était arrivé devant la porte. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas céder à la tentation.

Il donna un petit coup timide à la porte et comme la nuit précédente, Drago le tira violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant, se déshabillant, avec une folle impatience. Harry oublia aussitôt pourquoi il avait hésité aussi longtemps et se laissa submerger par l'excitation et le plaisir.

--- Tu ferais mieux de retirer ton costume si tu ne veux pas l'abimer, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Drago s'exécuta avec un léger sourire.

--- Tu travailles au ministère c'est bien ça ?

--- On s'en fout, répondit-il en écrasant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry n'insista pas. Drago ne voulait apparemment pas s'attarder sur les conversations de politesse. Il voulait du sexe et seulement ça, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement aussi.

Drago le coucha sur le lit et lui retira le peu de vêtements qu'il avait encore sur lui.

Il ondula contre son amant, frottant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Il avait envie de le posséder s'en attendre. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu l'obsédait comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait avant lui et ça l'énervait. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas aller trop vite, mais ses mouvements trahissaient son empressement. Sa bouche mordillait et léchait chaque morceau de chaire, tandis que ses mains glissaient d'un endroit à un autre pour s'attarder plus longuement sur la verge gonflée du brun.

Harry se cambra ne pouvant plus se contrôler davantage. Il laissa échapper un long jet chaud dans la main du blond dans un gémissement bestial. Il se surprit d'avoir réagis en si peu de temps.

Drago jeta un regard gourmand à son brun et le pénétra sans attendre. Il le percuta durement, lui arrachant des cris de douleur. Il empoigna de nouveau le membre de son amant redevenu raide et le caressa passionnément pour faire disparaître la souffrance.

Harry sentit sa vision se voiler. Chaque coup puissant lui donnait une décharge intense de plaisir. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir atteint le paroxysme, Drago lui prouvait le contraire et l'emmenait encore plus haut dans l'extase. Il agrippa le dos de son amant au bord de l'explosion et se libéra pour la deuxième fois, en sentant la semence chaude de son blond se répandre dans son intimité.

.

Quand ils se libérèrent dans un râle commun pour la seconde fois, Drago se laissa retomber à côté de lui et regarda son beau brun s'écrouler de fatigue.

Il était magnifique. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu qui aurait que trop souffert, mais quand il dormait, il semblait paisible et heureux. Il sourit devant ce spectacle et se leva doucement. Il prit une douche, se rhabilla et quitta la chambre, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

Ce petit jeu de plaisir et de chairs qui s'instaurait entre eux lui plaisait de plus en plus.

.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Bises et à Mardi prochain, pour ceux qui seront au rendez-vous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Meldrac : **Merci pour ta review (^_^) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise pour le moment et j'espère que ça durera. Bises.

.

**Kizu : **Ah j'espère que la suite t'enthousiasmera autant car ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci (^_^) Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de tes espérance. Bises.

.

**Calimero : **J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien, mais ça ce sera à toi de me le dire ^^ Alors voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Jour J !**

.

Harry était assis en face d'un superbe brun au sourire angélique, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser sur une table plus éloignée où un beau blond caressait la main d'une jolie brune en robe haute couture. Il aurait dû se douter que Drago était marié, après tout ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à crier sur les toits qu'il était gay. Il avait besoin d'un statut social, d'un mariage d'intérêt et une jolie brune pour se pâmer à son bras.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels, maudissant ce pouvoir d'attraction que possédait Drago et se concentra sur le garçon adorable qui se trouvait en face de lui.

--- Alors tu travailles au Ministère avec Hermione c'est ça ?

--- Oui, au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

--- Tu dois être souvent en relation avec Rubeus Hagrid non ? dit-il en lui désignant le géant installé près du buffet.

--- Oh oui en effet. Je crois avoir reçu pas mal de demande d'élevage venant de lui.

--- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Harry amusé.

Damien était un collègue français d'Hermione. Il avait étudié à Beaubaton et avait trois ans de plus qu'eux. Cette dernière avait fait exprès de les placer l'un à côté de l'autre pour le repas, Harry en était certain. Il jeta un œil vers les mariés en train d'enflammer la piste de danse (au grand malheur de Ron). La cérémonie avait été fabuleuse. Les deux amoureux s'étaient dit « oui » avec beaucoup d'émotions. La joie illuminait leurs visages et comme Hermione l'avait souhaité, tout avait été parfait.

Harry avait retrouvé beaucoup de ses amis, Luna, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Hagrid étaient bien sûr au rendez-vous. Et puis Charlie Weasley avec qui il avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée. Quelques rescapés des professeurs de Poudlard étaient là aussi. C'était comme revenir huit ans en arrière, pendant l'un des nombreux bals organisés par Dumbledore.

Une petite boule de nostalgie et de tristesse se creusa au fond de son estomac et il quitta les jeunes mariés des yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de son interlocuteur.

--- Ils sont faits pour être ensemble, dit Damien en observant le couple à son tour.

--- Oui, ils l'ont toujours été.

--- Vous, vous connaissez depuis Poudlard tous les trois c'est bien ça ?

--- Oui. On a scellé une amitié indestructible dès la première année. Et ces deux là viennent de sceller leur amour aujourd'hui. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis Poudlard, soupira-t-il.

--- Et que fais-tu maintenant ?

--- Pas grand-chose. Des petits boulots Moldu par ci par là. J'ai beaucoup bougé ces dernières années, mais je pense revenir sur Londres très prochainement, je chercherais surement un travail plus stable à ce moment-là.

--- Il y a pas mal de poste à pourvoir au Ministère si ça t'intéresse.

--- Je ne pense pas non. J'ai de trop mauvais souvenir là-bas.

--- Je comprends oui.

Damien ne connaissait pas tous les détails du combat d'Harry contre le mage noir, mais comme tous les sorciers, il avait lu les récits publiés dans les journaux et dans les livres. Il savait que tout n'avait pas dû être facile pour le sauveur, il ignorait qu'il était encore très loin de la vérité et que c'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

--- Je vais me resservir du gâteau. Tu veux quelque chose pendant que j'y suis ?

--- Non c'est bon, merci.

--- Ok, je reviens.

Harry se dirigea jusqu'au buffet à l'autre bout du jardin et attrapa une assiette en carton. Il se servit une part de gâteau et allait repartir, quand une voix suave l'interpella.

--- Tu vas sortir avec ce mec ? demanda Drago.

--- On se parle maintenant ? lança Harry avec une petite moue. Tu sais que pour un homme se réveiller seul après une nuit de sexe c'est plutôt vexant. Surtout deux fois de suite.

--- C'était plus facile comme ça.

--- Pour qui ? Pour ta femme ? dit-il en la montrant d'un signe de tête.

--- Je ne suis pas marié, juste fiancé.

--- Elle est jolie.

--- Oui, jolie et ennuyeuse. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu vas sortir avec ce débile du département des bestioles inutiles ou pas ?

--- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être oui, il est mignon et il est aimable, lui.

--- C'est un passif !

--- Je ne suis donc pas le premier avec qui tu trompes ta fiancée si je comprends bien.

--- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je le sais c'est tout.

--- Je vois. Et bien sache que les deux rôles me vont parfaitement.

--- Tu vas lui briser le cœur.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

--- Tu veux la même chose que moi, de la passion, de la luxure et du sexe sans prise de tête. Ce mec est un romantique, tu vas lui briser le cœur.

--- Je peux savoir depuis quand tu te préoccupes des autres ?

--- Je me fous complètement des autres, sauf quand ça sert mes intérêts.

Il glissa discrètement une enveloppe dans sa poche, et s'approcha de son oreille.

--- Que tu sortes avec ce mec est contre mes intérêts, murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre sa fiancée comme si de rien était.

Harry avait frissonné au contact de son souffle contre son oreille. Ce mec savait vraiment y faire. Il fouilla sa poche et en sortit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit mot « Ce soir, Chaudron d'or, chambre 202 », ainsi qu'un passe pour la chambre. Une nouvelle invitation pour une nuit de plaisir ? Il jeta un œil vers Drago, mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il discutait avec un homme d'âge mur accompagné de son épouse.

Harry replaça le mot dans sa poche en soupirant et rejoignit Damien.

--- Tu connais Drago Malefoy ?

--- Un peu oui, on était à Poudlard ensemble.

--- Il est canon, mais beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même à mon goût. C'est tout juste s'il daigne me parler quand on doit travailler ensemble.

--- Et tu ne l'as pas connu quand il était à l'école. C'était encore pire. On ne faisait que de se chercher et de s'insulter.

--- Tu n'as pas une petite anecdote croustillante à me raconter ?

--- Un jour il a été changé en fouine, c'était vraiment drôle.

--- Une fouine ? Ca devait lui aller comme un gant.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et Harry croisa les yeux enflammé du beau français. Il évita son regard, gêné, et se racla la gorge. Il devait être clair sur ses intentions dès maintenant, Drago avait raison, il le ferait souffrir s'il allait plus loin. Il n'arrivait plus à aimer, ni à donner sa confiance à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas s'engager dans quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une nuit de plaisir et Damien n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il était le genre à aimer sans limite, à sacrifier tout pour l'autre. Harry avait été comme ça avant, mais aujourd'hui il ne croyait plus au triomphe de l'amour. Ce sentiment était trop fragile et douloureux.

--- Je sais qu'Hermione a arrangé notre rencontre aujourd'hui…

--- Oui j'ai des doutes là-dessus moi aussi.

--- Elle veut que je trouve quelqu'un. Elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis désolé, tu es quelqu'un de sympa et de très canon…

--- Merci.

--- … mais je ne pourrais pas m'engager sérieusement dans une relation à l'heure actuelle et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

--- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. C'est dommage, mais pas grave.

--- Bien. En attendant si tu as besoin d'un ami, ou juste d'un camarade de picole tu peux faire appel à moi.

--- D'accord, je prends note.

Harry lui lança un sourire amical et commença à manger sa part de gâteau. Un blanc gênantétait en train de s'installer, quand Hermione s'avança vers lui et l'invita à danser.

--- Tu ne peux pas refuser une danse avec la mariée Harry.

Hermione avait apparemment lu dans ses pensées. Il posa sa cuillère et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait. Elle l'entraîna au milieu du jardin où d'autres couples dansaient et lui jeta un regard froid.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Gronda-t-elle.

--- Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

--- Damien ! Il était tout sourire il y a encore quelques secondes.

--- Je ne lui ai rien fait, je lui ai juste dit que je n'étais pas prêt pour une relation et il l'a très bien compris.

--- Il ne te plaît pas ?

--- Il est très bien, mais je viens de le dire. Je ne peux pas me lancer dans une relation.

--- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

--- Les deux.

--- Pourquoi refuses-tu encore d'aimer ?

--- Parce que c'est trop douloureux. Je ne veux pas risquer de m'attacher à quelqu'un pour le perdre ensuite… Je sais c'est stupide.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle ne trouvait pas ça stupide du tout. Harry avait tellement souffert. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait fait que perdre les gens auxquels il tenait le plus. D'abord ses parents, puis Cédric Diggory dont-il était secrètement amoureux. Ensuite ça avait été au tour de son parrain, de Dumbledore, Dobby… et pour finir Lupin. Alors non, ce n'était pas du tout stupide qu'il ait peur d'aimer de nouveau, mais c'était triste. Il méritait tellement d'être heureux à son tour.

Elle soupira et resserra les bras autour de son cou pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. L'amour d'une amie, d'une sœur.

--- Je n'essayerai plus de t'arranger des rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit, mais promet moi que si un jour l'amour te tombe dessus tu ne le fuiras pas.

--- Si l'amour me tombe dessus ? Je crois que Cupidon m'a oublié depuis bien longtemps, mais d'accord, je te le promets.

Harry était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Son premier amour, son béguin de jeunesse avait été Cédric. Il n'avait plus jamais éprouvé de sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un. C'était un amour à sens unique, un amour qui aurait surement disparu au fil des années si Cédric était encore en vie, mais il était mort et l'innocence d'Harry avec.

La chanson se termina et Hermione desserra doucement ses bras.

--- Merci pour la danse.

Harry lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avec un petit sourire charmeur.

--- Ron à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, murmura-t-il.

**…**

Harry transplana devant le chaudron d'or et s'émerveilla devant le bâtiment. Drago ne s'était pas foutu de lui. Ils étaient passés d'un hôtel miteux à un quatre étoiles. Il regarda son reflet dans les portes vitrées. La chemise de son costume sortait négligemment de son pantalon, ses manches étaient relevés jusqu'au coude et sa cravate détachée, pendouillait mollement. Il n'avait vraiment pas le look pour rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit. Il soupira devant cette constatation et se décida tout de même.

Le hall d'entrée était immense et lumineux. Des canapés et des tables étaient installés sur le côté gauche et une réception se trouvait sur le côté droit. Cet endroit était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus riche et de plus Moldu dans le monde des sorciers. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'ascenseur couleur or qui se trouvait tout au fond et fut interpellé par l'un des réceptionnistes, qui portait un costume rouge ridicule.

--- Excusez-moi, mais on ne peut pas rentrer comme ça …

Harry sortit le pass de sa poche et le plaqua juste devant le nez du réceptionniste, un petit air arrogant sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton suffisant qu'avait utilisé l'employé. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant changer de couleur.

--- Je peux ?

--- Oui… bien… bien-sûr monsieur, pardonnez-moi, bafouilla-t-il. Laissez-moi-vous appeler un ascenseur.

Harry lui lança un sourire étincelant et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage, en regardant le visage confus du réceptionniste disparaître derrière les portes. Il n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il n'aimait pas du tout les lèches bottes qui ne s'intéressait qu'à votre porte monnaie. Il ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise, ici.

L'ascenseur devait être aussi grand que son studio Moldu. Il ne manquait pourtant pas de moyen pour se payer une maison de rêve, mais tout ce qui était matériel et inutile ne l'avait jamais attiré.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense couloir à la moquette rouge sang, il avança calmement à la recherche du numéro 202. Il était un peu plus de 3h00 du matin et l'hôtel semblait vide, tant le silence était maître. Drago ne lui avait pas mis d'heure sur le mot et Harry n'avait pas voulu quitter la soirée trop précipitamment. Il avait vu le blond et sa fiancée partir vers les 1h00 du matin. Est-ce qu'il l'attendait depuis tout ce temps ?

Arrivé devant la porte en question il inséra le pass dans une petite fente et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, créant un petit halo de lumière bleu tout autour.

La chambre était complètement plongée dans le noir. Drago avait dû finir par s'endormir ou était partie. Il avança silencieusement vers le lit. Une silhouette svelte et musclé se dessinait à travers les draps. Harry se déshabilla sans faire de bruit et se glissa à côté de ce corps nu, totalement à sa merci. Il glissa d'abord une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, en déposant un tendre baiser sur son épaule, puis tout en se collant contre lui, il descendit sa main entre ses jambes à la recherche de sa virilité. Il commença quelques douces caresses, ce qui fit gémir son amant, sans pour autant le réveiller. Il donna alors plus de vitalité dans son mouvement de va-et-vient et son partenaire ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

--- Potter ? demanda-t-il, ne distinguant que l'ombre d'un corps et un souffle sur sa nuque.

--- Oui. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Souffla-t-il, amusé.

--- Je n'attendais plus personne en fait. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais paaaaaaas.

Ce dernier mot se perdit dans un gémissement. Harry accentuait de plus en plus ses caresses tout en frottant son bassin contre ses fesses. Drago se cambra involontairement et se sentit perdre pied, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt caresse son intimité avant de s'y introduire.

Il fit un bon à l'autre bout du lit et alluma la lumière à toute vitesse.

--- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, hurla-t-il furieux. Je suis un ACTIF !

Harry le regarda amusé. Il savait très bien avant de le faire qu'il réagirait de cette façon. Malefoy ne supportait pas d'être dominé, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il rampa jusqu'à lui et le sentit se raidir quand il fit glisser une main sur sa cuisse. Ce mec était vraiment un trouillard.

--- Dans ce cas, prends-moi, monsieur l'actif, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Drago se détendit et se jeta sur les lèvres du brun. Tous deux étaient déjà dans un état d'excitation avancé et il avait eu envie de lui pendant tout le mariage. Il l'installa à quatre pattes et le prépara rapidement, beaucoup trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps.

--- Je peux y aller ? demanda-t-il léchant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

--- Oui, vas-y, souffla Harry les mains crispés sur le drap.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le pénétra vigoureusement. Son amant se crispant sous la douleur il empoigna son membre et commença de douces caresses pour que seul le plaisir subsiste. Il adorait ces moments passés avec Potter. Le plaisir de la chair, la passion et la luxure lui faisait tout oublier. Il avait l'impression d'être vivant quand son corps se collait au sien. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, il aimait se perdre complètement en lui.

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus profond, encouragé par les gémissements bruyant de son amant, jusqu'à perdre pied et déverser son liquide brulant dans l'intimité de son amant.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit à bout de force, le corps de Drago toujours collé au sien. Le blond resta encore un peu en lui tout en continuant de caresser ses fesses, son dos, sa nuque… et roula sur le côté, retrouvant peu à peu cette réalité qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

.

Bises.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, toutes mes fics ont pris plus ou moins du retard et je m'en excuse. Cependant ayant des soucis en ce moment les publications vont être pas mal chamboulées. Pas d'inquiétude, je continu d'écrire (c'est un véritable exutoire et j'écris même dans les pires moments) mais comme poster un chapitre est une source énorme de stress pour moi et que, quand le morale n'est pas là, je suis toujours insatisfaite du résultat, je vais attendre une petite hausse de morale (comme aujourd'hui) pour vous donner la suite.

Enfin bref, passons sur les choses pas très gaies et allons plutôt voir où en sont notre petit couple préféré ^^

.

.

**Arrya **: Tout d'abord … WAW. Merci beaucoup pour cette fabuleuse review. Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te plaise autant. C'est vrai que si on prend compte des ajouts en alertes ou en favoris il y a vraiment peu de reviews, mais bon quand je reçois une aussi belle review que la tienne je me dis que j'ai peu de revieweurs, mais que c'est les meilleurs (^_^) Pour ce qui est de ma béta, normalement elle devrait reprendre du service, mais merci beaucoup pour ta proposition et si jamais elle à une surcharge de travail je te ferais un petit signe si tu es toujours intéressée ) . Voilà, encore merci et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous !

.

**Nirhya **: Merci pour ta review : ) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Bises.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Square Grimmaud ! **

.

Harry se réveilla encore seul dans ce grand lit défait. Il soupira devant cette constatation et s'étira longuement.

--- La princesse se réveille enfin.

Il sursauta et se frotta les yeux. Les fenêtres étaient couvertes par d'épais rideaux et très peu de lumière filtrait dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas remarqué Drago, les cheveux mouillés, en train de s'habiller.

--- Pas encore parti ? Tu vas perdre ta réputation de goujat, attention.

Celui-ci attacha le dernier bouton de sa chemise et ouvrit les rideaux en grand.

--- J'ai trouvé une bonne excuse pour découcher, alors je ne suis pas pressé.

Harry prit appui sur ses coudes et observa longuement le blond, toujours affublé de son éternel visage froid et détaché. C'était toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il n'y avait que quand ils faisaient l'amour que ses yeux s'enflammaient et que son visage s'exprimait.

--- Pourquoi tu couches avec moi ?

Drago le regarda surpris. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette question. Il avait cessé de mépriser Harry après la guerre. Celui-ci avait fait beaucoup pour lui et sa mère et il avait fini par reconnaître qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Il avait voulu le remercier d'ailleurs, mais Potter avait disparu et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui pendant six ans. Quand il l'avait aperçu dans le bar, il avait eu une folle envie de le prendre, mais c'était inexplicable. Cela avait été un désir bestial et primaire. Il pensait que ça n'aurait duré qu'une seule nuit, mais petit à petit le jeu était devenu de plus en plus plaisant.

--- Je ne sais pas, parce que j'aime ça je suppose.

Harry se mit à rire bêtement devant la situation.

--- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

--- Tu aurais pu imaginer il y a six ans qu'on se retrouverait dans une chambre d'hôtel tous les deux, pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

--- Non, surement pas, avoua-t-il. Pour s'entretuer à la limite.

--- Oui. Faut croire qu'on a pas mal changé depuis.

--- Oui.

--- Tu cherches à fuir quelque chose non ? Tu ne te noierais pas dans le sexe si ta vie était parfaite.

--- J'ai juste envie de me sentir vivant, de vivre. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un matin et de me rendre compte que je suis devenu le sosie de mon père.

--- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Vous êtes différent tous les deux.

--- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu essayes de fuir ?

--- Tout ! Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Ma vie en général. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier qui je suis.

--- Le grand Harry Potter en aurait-il déjà marre de sa célébrité ?

--- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre !

Harry avait répondu plus sèchement, ce qui lança un froid. Il se leva à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre et Drago le regarda déambuler, nu, à travers la pièce, un petit sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.

--- Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? Demanda-t-il en rattachant sa montre.

--- Quand ça t'arrange.

--- Ma fiancée par tout le week-end chez sa famille. Samedi soir ça te va ?

--- Heu, oui parfait.

--- Bien, alors samedi, dans la même chambre, disons… minuit.

**…**

--- Ah tiens Harry, s'exclama George. Où étais-tu passé après la fête ? On t'a cherché partout avec Charlie. On voulait terminer la soirée dans un bar.

--- Désolé, j'étais à l'hôtel.

--- En très bonne compagnie je suppose, railla Charlie en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais lui adressa un petit sourire entendu. En dehors de Ron et de George, Charlie était le seul fils Weasley avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. Il était rarement dans le coin, toujours en Roumanie pour son travail avec les Dragons, mais dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne se lâchaient plus.

--- Alors les mariés sont bien arrivés ? Demanda le brun en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de Charlie.

--- Oui, ils nous ont envoyé un Hibou. Apparemment ils sont au paradis.

--- Tant mieux. Tu repars quand toi ?

--- Dans un mois. J'ai décidé de prendre un peu de vacances et de profiter de la famille. On va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble ou tu vas retourner te terrer dans un coin pommé Moldu ?

--- Je vais m'installer au Square Grimmaud.

--- Sérieux ?

--- Et tu nous caches un truc pareil ? grondaGeorge.

--- Hermione est au courant, mais je voulais faire la surprise à Ron.

--- C'est génial ça, s'exclama Charlie enthousiaste.

--- Ouais. J'ai pas mal de travaux à faire, mais je me sens enfin prêt à reprendre mon héritage. Je vais avoir besoin de gros bras, alors si vous ne savez pas quoi faire...

--- Pas de soucis pour moi, au contraire, tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas m'ennuyer.

--- Moi je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps avec les magasins, mais je viendrais vous aider les week-ends, si vous voulez.

--- Cool, par compte je vous le dis tout de suite je veux faire ça façon Moldu. Avec les pinceaux, la peinture et les rouleaux de papiers peints.

--- Ca risque d'être drôle, s'esclaffa Charlie. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Je n'ai encore jamais vu l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

--- On pourra y passer demain si tu veux, se faire une idée de l'étendue des travaux. Ca fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas été moi aussi.

--- Ok, rendez-vous demain alors. Moi je vais aller me pieuter en attendant, dit-il en s'arrachant un bâillement. Je veux un réveil tendre et des croissants pour demain matin.

**…**

Harry ouvrit la porte du 12 Square Grimmaud, une boule au ventre. Il avait fuit tellement de choses depuis six ans. Revenir dans cette maison allait probablement faire ressurgir de douloureux souvenirs.

La maison était plongée dans le noir et une odeur d'humidité emplissait le hall d'entrée. Charlie attrapa sa baguette et la dirigea vers les fenêtres. Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'il ouvrit les rideaux en grand et que les hurlements stridents de Mrs Black retentirent.

--- QUITTER MA MAISON, DEHORS, DEGAGER !

--- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

--- Le portrait de Mrs Black.

--- DECHETS DU MONDE DES SORCIERS, SANGS IMPURS …

--- Je crois qu'elle s'adresse à toi parce que mon sang est tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur, railla Charlie en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles.

--- Viens on va monter à l'étage elle finira par se calmer, cria Harry en lui faisant un signe.

Charlie le suivit volontiers et laissa retomber ses mains une fois arrivé à l'étage. La maison qu'Harry avait héritée était vraiment lugubre. Outre la poussière et les toiles d'araignées immenses au plafond, l'endroit était très peu accueillant et regorgeait de portraits flippant et d'objets de magie noire.

--- Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre ici ?

--- Oui. Je t'ai dit il y a pas mal de travaux à faire, mais j'aime cette maison. C'est ma seule maison.

--- Bien. Où se trouve ta chambre ?

--- C'est quoi ça, une proposition ? Taquina Harry.

--- Tu aimerais ? Demanda Charlie en se noyant dans les deux magnifiques émeraudes de son ami.

--- La chambre que j'occupais avec Ron est au deuxième étage, dit-il en lui adressant une petite moue.

C'était un petit jeu de séduction qu'ils aimaient jouer. Il n'y avait jamais rien de plus que ça. Charlie était Hétéro et ils se voyaient l'un et l'autre comme des frères, mais ils aimaient se taquiner, se chercher…

--- Le salon se trouve derrière cette porte.

Charlie suivit Harry à l'intérieur et grimaça en apercevant la grande tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il pivota sur lui-même pour mieux voir la pièce et s'arrêta devant une grande armoire vitrée, où s'entassait de nombreux objets de magie noire.

--- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas jeté tout ça ?

--- C'était impossible à l'époque, mais maintenant que Bellatrix est morte, je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'imposer dans cette maison.

Harry ouvrit les rideaux en grand et admira la pièce. Il avait vécu tellement de choses ici. La plupart n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs, mais les moments qu'il avait passés, avec Sirius, Ron et Hermione, resteraient à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

--- Ca va aller ? demanda Charlie, en lui caressant doucement le dos.

--- Ouais. Je pensais que ça serait plus compliqué que ça, mais je me sens bien ici. Je suis chez moi.

Charlie se laissa retomber mollement sur le vieux canapé, qui envoya valser un gigantesque nuage de poussière. Il toussota et brassa l'air pour retrouver un peu d'oxygène.

--- Tu voudras qu'on commence par le salon ?

--- Peut-être l'entrée d'abord, ensuite le salon oui, et puis il y a aussi le sous-sol, où se trouvent la cuisine et la salle à manger.

--- Il y a combien d'étages ?

--- Quatre.

--- Wow, et tu comptes tout faire sans magie ?

--- Je ne suis pas pressé. Je n'ai besoin que de cinq pièces pour vivre, le reste se fera petit à petit.

--- Et rappel moi pourquoi tu veux faire ça à la façon Moldu ?

--- C'est un truc que me disait toujours ta mère quand elle nous obligeait à faire des corvées avec Ron.

--- « Il n'y a qu'en mettant tout son corps et toute son âme à la tâche que l'on peut contempler le résultat avec fierté.»

--- Oui c'est ça, railla Harry.

--- Elle me disait la même chose quand j'étais petit.

--- J'ai envie de me sentir chez moi et en sécurité ici. J'ai envie de transpirer pour faire de cet endroit un lieu agréable et paisible.

--- Il y a d'autre façon plus amusante de transpirer, dit-il un sourire en coin.

--- Tu es le Weasley le plus pervers, tu en es conscient ?

--- Complètement oui.

Charlie lui lança un sourire charmeur et Harry pouffa. Le rouquin avait vraiment un regard très communicatif, qui vous donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

--- Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au mariage avec Elena ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à sa droite.

--- On n'est plus ensemble.

--- Oh. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

--- Pas grand-chose. Je ne ressentais rien pour elle, j'ai préféré tout arrêter maintenant.

--- Vous sembliez pourtant heureux la dernière fois que je vous ai vus.

--- C'était plutôt sympa au début, mais on n'arrivait pas à se comprendre.

--- Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu as pris des vacances ?

--- Entre autre oui. Comme on travaille ensemble c'était mieux. Elle n'a pas très bien vécu notre séparation. Ne plus me voir pendant un temps l'aidera surement à faire le vide.

--- Oui probablement.

--- Et toi ? Toujours célibataire ?

--- Oui, soupira Harry.

--- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'un garçon aussi mignon que toi n'ait pas…

--- S'il te plaît, j'ai assez de Hermione pour jouer les marieuses, alors ne commence pas je t'en prie.

--- D'accord, je ne dirais rien.

--- Merci.

--- Bon et si on allait visiter le reste de la maison ? Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra commencer les travaux.

**…**

Drago rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il était vingt trois heures passés et il n'avait qu'une envie : Dormir. La journée de travail au ministère avait été éreintante, sans compter bien sûr sa nuit très mouvementée avec le roi des Gryffondor. Il ne regrettait rien, au contraire. Il arrivait de moins en moins à se passer de ce petit moment de « baise » (autant dire les choses comme elles étaient). Il ne considérait pas Harry comme un simple trou, c'était un amant vraiment doué et il le respectait, ce qui était rare. En général ses conquêtes d'une nuit n'avaient le droit à aucune considération, mais pour Harry c'était différent. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Il retira sa longue cape noire et la posa sur le canapé, quand une jolie brune vêtu d'un ensemble bleue marine de haute couture se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit brièvement au baiser, les bras lâches le long de son corps et soupira d'aise quand sa fiancée s'éloigna enfin de lui.

--- Bonsoir chéri !

--- Bonsoir.

--- Alors tu as réussi à régler l'affaire urgente dons-tu m'as parlé ?

--- Oui tout c'est déroulé comme je le voulais. J'ai pris les choses à bras le corps. C'était même très instructif.

--- Tant mieux.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa braguette et il leva les yeux au ciel.

--- Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

--- Ca fait une semaine que l'on a rien fait j'en peux plus, souffla telle en introduisant la main dans son pantalon.

Drago contracta ses muscles, passablement dégouté et comme il le faisait depuis sa rencontre avec le survivant, s'imagina que c'était lui qui lui prodiguait ces caresses. Il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes et à chaque fois qu'il devait faire l'amour à sa fiancée il s'imaginait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre pour pouvoir bander. En ce moment c'était Potter et seulement lui qu'il voyait. Il plaqua sa brune contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement et caressa ses fesses sauvagement.

Il devait jouer le jeu un minimum. En tant que futur mari il se devait de contenter sa femme sexuellement, c'était la moindre des choses. Il se servait d'elle pour son image, pour son statu social, pour contenter sa famille, alors en retour il acceptait de la culbuter une ou deux fois par semaine, afin qu'elle se croit aimer et unique. Il la retourna face au mur et remonta sa jupe pour apercevoir ses fesses. Elle se cambra, sachant très bien que cette position était l'une des préférées de son fiancé et il la pénétra sans attendre. Leurs ébats « amoureux » n'étaient jamais doux, mais Sylvia ne s'en offusquait jamais. Elle aimait cette froideur et cette brutalité excitante qu'il dégageait.

Drago s'imagina contre le corps musclé du brun. Il se rappela son odeur, le goût de sa peau et accéléra les va-et-vient. Il se concentra pour ne pas être perturbé par les gémissements beaucoup trop bruyants de sa compagne et repensa au visage érotique du gryffon lorsqu'il jouissait. De ses gémissements rauques, de ses yeux mi-clos, de ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure… Il se libéra avec cette magnifique vision, entre les cuisses de sa fiancée et rouvrit les yeux, de nouveau froid et écœuré.

Sylvia se retourna vers son homme un sourire lumineux dessiné sur le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

--- C'était fabuleux.

Drago lui sourit par automatisme et remonta son pantalon, avant de l'informer qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il ne voulait pas garder plus longtemps les traces de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. A peine entrée dans sa douche, il se savonna longuement, toujours un brun aux yeux verts, ancré dans son esprit.

.

**A suivre … **

.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre Harry se pose pas mal de questions sur ses sentiments et se rapproche de plus en plus d'un autre homme …

.

.

**Ps** : Juste une petite info pour ceux qui lisent aussi mes autres fics.

-- Le chapitre 24 de « Le choix d'un amour véritable » ce fera un peu attendre encore.

-- Le chapitre 3 de « Les opposés s'attirent » devrait être posté dès demain et il sera très … citronné.

.

Voilà, merci de me lire, de me reviewer et bisous à tous !!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragement !

Je reprends mon hébdo du mardi, donc voici le nouveau chapitre (^_^)

Bonne lecture !

.

**Scal ou Scam ?? : **Oui j'avais tout de suite compris que la review ne m'était pas adressé ^^ (voyage dans le temps …) Dans un sens tant mieux, parce que sinon je pense que je n'aurais pas eu de review, ni ton avis ^^. Donc merci xD Bises.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Une petite douche ? **

Harry se réveilla le corps légèrement engourdi. Il entreprit de s'étirer pour réveiller ses muscles douloureux, mais un corps nu collé au sien, l'en empêchait.

Il jeta un œil surpris au blond, encore profondément endormi. C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait le premier.

Il se dégagea doucement des bras de son amant pour ne pas le réveiller et grimaça en s'asseyant sur le lit. La nuit avait été vraiment mouvementée. Ils avaient recommencé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps n'en puissent plus. Leur relation, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation, était tout sauf saine. Ils se plongeaient à corps perdu dans l'acte sexuel pour oublier ce qu'ils étaient.

Il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bain et entra directement dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau tiède couler sur son corps, effaçant toutes les traces de luxure, de la nuit passée. Il appuya les mains contre les carreaux blancs et ferma les yeux, plongeant la tête sous le pommeau de douche. Il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment depuis son retour à Londres. D'une certaine façon il se sentait mieux, il avait enfin envie d'avancer, mais il se raccrochait aux moments passé avec Drago dangereusement. Il aimait beaucoup trop ses caresses et ses baisers, il devenait de plus en plus dépendant de leur rencontre et il n'aimait pas ça. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu instauré par deux adultes consentant. Cette situation lui convenait parfaitement, alors pourquoi en voulait-il encore plus ? Toujours plus ?

Deux mains se posèrent contre son torse, le sortant brutalement de ses interrogations. Drago coupa l'arrivée d'eau et commença à butiner la nuque du brun, tout en descendant ses doigts sur sa virilité.

Harry ne dit rien et laissa ces deux mains habiles parcourir ses endroits les plus intimes pour la énième fois. Il était complètement impuissant face à lui. Il se cambra de plaisir et sentit l'érection de Drago contre ses fesses. Celui-ci frotta son membre doucement contre lui tout en continuant ses lentes caresses. Il frôla le gland du brun avec sa paume, effectuant de petits cercles et sentit son amant devenir de plus en plus sensible.

Harry se crispa contre le mur tant l'excitation était forte. Drago aimait faire grimper le plaisir à son paroxysme et le torturer délicieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie. Il se mordit la lèvre, refusant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et prit son mal en patience. Il sentit le souffle saccadé de son amant sur son oreille et ne pu s'empêcher d'onduler du bassin à la recherche de sa délivrance. Drago sourit devant la ténacité de son partenaire et accéléra les mouvements afin qu'ils se libèrent en même temps.

Harry se répandit peu de temps après dans la main de son tortionnaire et sentit un jet chaud se répandre dans le creux de ses reins. Drago ralluma l'eau, satisfait et ils se lavèrent rapidement sans échanger un seul mot.

--- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as fait un suçon ! Gronda le brun en voyant son reflet dans le miroir.

--- Je suis désolé, mais dans ces moments-là je ne me contrôle plus.

--- Bah la prochaine fois essaye. Tu dirais quoi si ta fiancée tombait là-dessus ?

--- Arrête je sais que toi tu n'as personne.

--- Ce n'est pas une raison. Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie privée d'abord ?

--- Pas grand-chose en effet. Ce n'est pas le but de nos rencontres d'apprendre à se connaître

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer et se maudit d'être aussi sensible. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de Malefoy ? Surement rien de bon, alors pourquoi ce qu'il venait d'entendre le blessait ? Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, il n'aimait pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

--- On se revoit dans la semaine ? Demanda Drago en frottant ses cheveux avec la serviette de bain.

--- J'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment donc ça va être difficile de se voir.

--- Alors la semaine prochaine ?

--- Je ne pense pas non plus.

Drago releva la tête et chercha le regard de Harry dans le reflet du miroir.

--- Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit ?

Harry hésita un bref instant. Il voulait se défaire de son emprise, mais là, noyé dans ses deux billes argent, il ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

--- Si, bien sûr que si, souffla-t-il, fatigué d'être aussi faible.

--- Alors tu peux trouver un moment dans la semaine non ? Que dis-tu de jeudi ? Même endroit, même heure ?

--- Ouais, je me libérerais.

--- Parfait.

...

--- Hey qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un suçon ? Demanda Charlie hilare. Je croyais que tu étais célibataire.

--- Je le suis, gronda Harry en dégageant la main du rouquin qui tirait sur le col de sa chemise. Concentre-toi sur la peinture plutôt que sur mon cou, tu veux ?

--- Bien chef !

Charlie se retourna face à son mur et continua de dégager les angles avec son pinceau. Il aimait vraiment passer ses journées en compagnie de Harry, à bricoler. C'était fatiguant, mais voir le sourire lumineux du brun quand il voyait le résultat, était une magnifique récompense. Ca faisait maintenant sept jours que les travaux avaient débuté. Ils avaient d'abord commencé par le hall d'entrée et en cinq jours, avec l'aide de George et d'Arthur tout avait été terminé. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de faire le salon. Après avoir vidé la pièce, décoller le papier peint des murs, ils avaient commencé à peindre toute la surface d'un beige lumineux, mélangé à un marron couleur chocolat, ils ne leur restaient plus que deux pans de mur. Harry voulait que cet endroit soit lumineux, étincelant et chaleureux. Il avait choisi que des mélanges de couleurs claires et chaudes pour chacune des pièces. Il voulait enlever à cette maison toute la noirceur qu'elle avait pu avoir auparavant, qu'elle ressemble davantage à lui et son parrain. Une maison agréable, pleine de joie et d'amour. Sa maison !

Charlie jeta un regard discret à son ami et ne pu s'empêcher de revenir à la charge. Il était bien trop curieux pour passer à côté de ce suçon.

--- Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon qui t'a fait ça ?

--- Garçon.

--- Et donc ce n'est pas ton petit-ami. Il représente quoi pour toi ?

--- Je ne sais pas. C'est seulement physique, c'est une sorte de jeu.

--- Un jeu ? C'est donc avec lui que tu es les soirs où tu t'absentes ?

--- Oui.

--- Et il a un nom ce mec ?

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Il savait que Charlie ne dirait rien à personne, c'était quelqu'un de confiance et de discret. Alors après tout, pourquoi pas tout lui dire ? Charlie avait huit ans de plus que lui, il était peu probable qu'il se rappelle qui était vraiment Drago, juste avec un prénom.

--- Drago.

--- Drôle de nom.

--- Ouais j'ai pensé la même chose la première fois que je l'ai rencontré à Poudlard.

--- Oh ce n'est pas un parfait inconnu alors ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il venait de se trahir lui-même.

--- Non on était à Poudlard ensemble.

--- Un ancien ami ?

--- Non pas vraiment.

--- Qu'est-ce qu'il était alors ?

Harry soupira face à ce questionnaire gênant. Il aurait très bien pu envoyer balader le rouquin curieux, mais Charlie était quelqu'un de tellement franc qu'il voulait l'être un peu à son tour.

--- Disons qu'on ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien à l'époque.

--- Les choses changent apparemment, dit-il railleur.

--- Ouais, Malefoy a pas mal changé.

--- Malefoy ?

Eh merde, il venait de faire une autre bourde, c'était vraiment un abrutis de première.

--- Il n'y avait pas un Mangemort qui s'appelait comme ça ? C'est de la même famille ?

--- Oui, son fils, soupira Harry.

--- Wow, il doit vraiment être canon alors pour que sa parenté ne te dérange pas.

--- Il l'est, affirma Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres.

--- Tu es sûr que c'est seulement physique ?

--- Quoi ? Oui bien-sûr.

Harry se re-concentra sur son mûr, ignorant le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait Charlie. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago, mais il savait que c'était plus que physique. Cette attraction le captivait complètement et même s'il voulait s'en défaire à tout prix il n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur s'accélérait quand il croisait les yeux de Drago, son corps frémissait quand il sentait son souffle sur lui et sa tête perdait toute autorité dès qu'il le touchait. Il doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse d'un sentiment amoureux, il ne savait plus aimer, mais quoi que ce sentiment puisse être il était enserré par les griffes de ce blond et ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Il soupira pour la troisième fois en repensant à tout ça et sentit quelque chose de mouiller dégouliner sur sa joue. Il essuya d'un revers de main et constata qu'il s'agissait de peinture. Il se tourna vers Charlie pour protester, mais un deuxième jet de peinture le frappa.

--- J'en aie marre de t'entendre soupirer.

--- Et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me repeindre le visage ?

--- Oui. Le marron te va plutôt bien, ça met tes yeux verts en valeur je trouve.

--- Bah voyons.

Harry attrapa son pinceau couvert de peinture beige et se vengea en éclaboussant le dos et les cheveux de son ami. Charlie ne tarda pas à réagir. Il se leva à la poursuite de son assaillant et une guerre de pinceaux éclata. Harry se retrouva dégoulinant de peinture, plaqué contre le parquet, un robuste rouquin étalé sur lui. Ils riaient tous les deux à plein poumons, les joues rougies par leur bataille. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas ri autant, c'était tellement puéril une bataille de peinture, mais ça faisait un bien fou.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, le visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, leur rire s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils s'observèrent longuement, mêlant leur souffle et les battements de leur coeur emballé. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement, mais avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent, Harry tourna la tête et repoussa doucement Charlie.

--- On ne peut pas faire ça, souffla-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

--- Pourquoi ?

--- Parce que tu retournes en Roumanie dans quelques semaines, parce que tu es Hétéro et parce que Ron mourrait en l'apprenant.

--- Je ne comptais pas lui en parler.

Charlie se redressa, délivrant le corps trop tentant du brun.

--- Ca serait beaucoup trop compliqué. Tu comprends ? Ron, Ginny, tes parents …

--- Ouais je sais, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. Mais ça fait pas mal d'années que j'ai arrêté de te voir comme un frère Harry, avoua Charlie en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

--- Ah oui, depuis combien de temps ?

Harry s'en voulu de cette curiosité malsaine. Il venait de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, mais il s'intéressait tout de même aux sentiments que pouvait éprouver Charlie pour lui.

--- Il y a quatre ans, à Noël. On était sur le canapé tous les deux et tu t'es serré contre moi pour te réchauffer. Mon pantalon n'a pas du tout réagit comme un frère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatter en entendant cette révélation. Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur le Second fils Weasley quand il était plus jeune ? Au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Charlie avait toujours débordé d'assurance et de virilité et Harry n'était jamais resté indifférent à son charme. Il l'avait déjà imaginé dans le plus simple appareil un paquet de fois, mais il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation maintenant.

--- J'ai pas mal fantasmé sur toi moi aussi, mais il vaut mieux que ça reste des fantasmes.

--- Bien.

Harry se releva à son tour et attrapa un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains et le visage. Son corps tremblait encore légèrement. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et même d'aller plus loin et il sentait la frustration de ne pas avoir cédé, mais il ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles n'étaient déjà. Charlie était un ami très important pour lui et il ne voulait pas risquer de tout perdre pour une histoire de sexe éphémère. De plus sa relation avec Drago était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça.

--- Au fait, depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux mecs toi ?

--- Je ne m'intéresse pas spécialement aux mecs, c'est quand je suis près toi… tu m'excites. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à me poser de questions. Je me fous pas mal d'être attiré par un mec ou une nana ça vient comme ça vient. Et avec toi, bah… ça vient, dit-il rieur.

Harry lui lança un petit sourire, mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Charlie était effectivement quelqu'un de très franc et qui ne se prenait jamais la tête. Il aimait la vie et tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Il n'avait jamais aucun préjugé sur rien et il était toujours partant pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Quand il avait appris que Harry était attiré par les hommes autant que les femmes il lui avait seulement dit « je te comprends, les femmes peuvent être vraiment fatigantes parfois. » C'était du Charlie tout craché. Pouvoir plaisanter de tout sans jamais se moquer, sans jamais juger.

--- Bon et si on terminait ce mur ? Lança-t-il motivé.

--- Oui, remettons nous au boulot, répondit Harry.

--- Tu voudras qu'on s'attaque à quoi demain ?

--- On pourrait commencer à vider la cuisine et enlever les meubles. Il y aura la deuxième couche à faire aussi.

--- Oui.

--- Il nous reste plus que quatre jours avant le retour de Ron et Hermione, je voudrais que ça ait avancé un maximum avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

--- Rien qu'avec l'entrée ils auront une bonne surprise à mon avis. Et on pourra meubler le salon avant leur arrivée.

--- Merci pour ton aide. Ca n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

--- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas rester à rien à faire et ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

Harry était vraiment content que Charlie soit là. Il se demandait si sans lui, il aurait réussi à tenir, après le départ de Ron et Hermione. S'il s'était retrouvé tout seul il aurait peut-être fini par abandonner son idée d'emménagement et serait peut-être reparti. Mais maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus fort. Il avait enfin envie de commencer une nouvelle vie et Charlie y était surement pour beaucoup.

...

Drago se frotta les yeux énergiquement. Ca faisait dix fois qu'il relisait la même ligne et il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, Potter ! Il fallait qu'il attende jusqu'à jeudi pour le voir, alors qu'il était vraiment en manque de sexe. Il aurait bien sûr pu se trouver un amant d'une nuit en un claquement de doigts, mais il s'imposait certaines règles, comme ne pas avoir plus d'un amant en même temps, pour ne pas risquer d'être découvert. Il se devait d'être prudent, si jamais Sylvia apprenait qu'il aimait les hommes et que son contact lui donnait envie de vomir, sa carrière et sa réputation, légèrement redoré depuis l'épisode « Mangemort », serait à jamais détruite.

Il tenta de se re-concentrer pour la énième fois sur un rapport envoyé par le ministre de la magie de France et entendit le rire clair et enchanteur d'un beau « mâle » qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il se pencha légèrement pour entrevoir le couloir et aperçu Blaise en train de discuter, ou plutôt se pavaner, devant le nigaud du département des bestioles sans intérêt. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son dossier avant d'être dérangé par le beau noir, qui s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

--- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer ! Cracha-t-il sans relever la tête de sa feuille de choux.

--- Les meilleurs amis n'ont pas besoin d'invitation.

--- Les meilleurs amis ne font pas du rentre dedans à des mecs aussi pathétique que Dufour.

--- Damien est plutôt pas mal, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange chez lui. Il a repoussé tes avances ?

--- Non mais tu rigoles ! Jamais je n'ai fait d'avances à ce crétin. D'abord, son accent à la con m'agace au plus haut point et ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de mec. Beaucoup trop passif pour moi et pas assez passionné.

--- Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon son accent.

--- Tu es un crétin toi aussi !

--- Tu es d'une humeur massacrante dis-moi.

--- J'ai envie de baiser !

--- Si c'est une invitation tu sais que tu as manqué ta chance quand on était encore à Poudlard. Tu as préféré refuser mon offre au nom de notre amitié, alors c'est trop tard.

--- Je ne pensais pas à toi en disant ça.

--- Alors à qui ? Ne me dis pas que le grand Malefoy serait amoureux ?

--- Bien sûr que non. J'ai seulement décidé de changer un peu mes habitudes et d'avoir un amant plus régulier.

--- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Drago releva enfin la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater l'expression de son ami quand il dirait le nom fatidique.

--- Potter.

Blaise faillit s'étouffer, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Ca valait vraiment la peine de lui dire.

--- Tu t'envois en l'air avec Potter ?

--- Oui.

--- Harry Potter ? Le survivant ? Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ?

--- Oui Blaise, je n'en connais pas d'autre.

--- Waw. Je dois avouer qu'il est plus que potable, non je dirais même carrément bandant, mais toi et Potter c'est … inimaginable.

--- Et pourtant …

--- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

--- Un peu plus de deux semaines.

--- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te trouver ?

--- Pardon ? Je suis l'un des mecs les plus convoité de la Grande-Bretagne, hommes et femmes tueraient pour pouvoir passer une nuit avec moi, même toi tu m'as déjà supplié pour que je te fasse l'amour je te signale …

--- J'étais jeune et stupide…

--- … je suis beau, riche, sexy … et tu oses te demander ce qu'il peut bien me trouver ?

--- C'est bon ? Tu as terminé avec ton égo surdimensionné ? Tu me rabats les oreilles avec ta splendeur depuis notre première année à Poudlard alors j'ai saisi. Je me posais juste une simple question. Il peut avoir qui il veut non ? Alors je me demande pourquoi il se contente d'être ton amant, aussi grandiose sois-tu, c'est tout.

--- Je suppose qu'il a besoin de sexe et que je fais l'affaire. Et mon égo surdimensionné t'emmerde Blaise.

--- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour ! Tien, en parlant d'amour, c'est quand que tu te décides à larguer l'autre écervelé ?

--- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, elle est loin d'être parfaite, mais elle a beaucoup de mérite de supporter un enfoiré comme moi, et pour la dernière fois, je ne compte pas la quitter.

--- Il y aura forcément un jour où tu devras assumer ton homosexualité, que tu le veuilles ou non tu sais ? Tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec cette folle… fille.

--- Pour le moment ma vie me convient parfaitement. J'ai un beau-père riche et influent, le nom de Malefoy n'a jamais été autant respecté et j'ai un ou des amants pour me contenter sexuellement. Tout va pour le mieux !

--- Mais bien sûr ! Enfin, quand tu te seras lassé de Potter tu m'arrangeras un coup avec lui ? Ca ne me dérange pas de me contenter des miettes.

--- Si tu veux, mais pour le moment je ne compte pas me séparer de lui, donc tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Dans le chapitre suivant Ron et Hermione sont de retour, Harry comprend enfin ses sentiments, mais une nouvelle détestable va lui briser le cœur …

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous retrouver mardi prochain !

.

Une petite reviewenette ? Bafouille ? Sourire ? Lancé d'oeufs pourris ? Délire ? Bref un p'tit mot si'vious plait (^_^) !!


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre posté en avance ^^ Ce n'était pas prévu, mais comme je dois m'absenter toute une semaine (dans un endroit maudit ou internet n'existe pas) et que ça s'est décidé il y a peu, je vous mets le chapitre maintenant pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

Sachez amis Auteur/Revieweur que je pars avec vos précieuses fics dans mes bagages, donc attendez vous à voir une pluie de reviews à mon retour ^^ (Je n'ai pas pu caser tout le monde dans ma valise alors désolé pour ceux que je ne lirais pas pendant ma semaine d'ennui, mais je le ferais en rentrant).

Sinon merci à tous pour vos reviews, alertes, ajouts en favoris … Et voici le nouveau chapitre .

.

**Kaylee** : Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic aussi (^_^) Oui cette fic est vraiment légère, un petit mélange, d'amitié et d'amour … un peu mal barré pour le moment, mais ça va pas durer ^^ J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer, car je ne me lasse pas de tes reviews :) Bises !

.

**Parissy** : Argh pour la longueur de mes chapitres je sais que je suis plutôt une adepte du court ^^ Ils font à peu près tous la même longueur (7 à 8 pages Word) Certains serons peut-être un peu plus long, j'essayerai ^^ Sinon merci pour ta review et pour la relation Harry / Charlie je te laisse lire ce chapitre :p Bises !

.

**Scam **: Bon alors je suis mauvaise langue lol Non mais je suis contente alors si mon chapitre t'a plu et que tu le review (^_^) c'est très gentil. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^ Bises.

.

**Marion** : Coucou ! Merci d'être passé et d'avoir reviewé (^_^) Drago est une espèce d'humain têtu, fier et arrogant … heu c'est un homme en fait ^^ lol. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il va lui falloir un petit électrochoc pour enfin admettre qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Harry. Je te laisse découvrir dans les chapitres à venir ^^ Bisous et encore merci !!

.

**????? :** Alors deux reviews sans nom… Est-ce **Arrya** ?? Si ce n'est pas le cas sorry, si c'est bien ça je suis trop forte (il faut savoir apprécier sa grandeur parfois :p) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews (^_^) Harry et Charlie qui se seraient sautés dessus ?? Enfin ce ne sont pas des bêtes … pas complètement … bon d'accord ils n'en sont vraiment pas loin. Pas la peine de rayer complètement ton fantasme Charry (ça existe ?? O_o) quelque chose me dit que tu vas être exaucé ^^ Alors tu aurais voulu que Drago souffre un peu si j'ai bien compris ?? Ca va peut-être arriver un tit peu qui sait ?? (Moi, mais je le dirais pas Mouhahaha) Oui en effet mes reviews augmentent et je suis vraiment très contente (^_^) espérons que ça va durer ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et Bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Un petit rouquin ? **

.

Harry transplana sur la colline toute proche de la maison des Weasley. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais l'air était déjà très doux et les oiseaux avaient depuis longtemps commencé leurs chants matinaux.

Il avança rêveusement jusqu'au terrier en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Drago. Ils avaient encore une fois couché ensemble comme des bêtes, se raccrochant à la chaire. Drago était toujours aussi passionné pendant l'acte et toujours aussi froid en dehors. Même si depuis le mariage ils discutaient et se taquinaient un peu plus, le blond instaurait toujours une barrière invisible entre eux. Une barrière qui rappelait sans arrêt à Harry que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu et que la partie prendrait fin brusquement un jour ou l'autre.

Il ouvrit la porte du terrier sans faire de bruit, pensant que tout le monde dormait encore et fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Ron qui descendait les escaliers.

--- Harry ! Je viens justement de ta chambre à l'instant, tu es déjà dehors à cette heure là ?

Le rouquin serra son ami dans ses bras et lui donna ensuite une tape bien masculine dans le dos, histoire de jouer les durs.

--- Je voulais prendre l'air. Vous êtes déjà rentré ? Je pensais que vous n'arriveriez que ce soir.

--- C'est ce qui était prévu, mais Hermione a voulu rentrer plus tôt. Comme elle reprend le travail lundi elle voulait avoir une journée de plus pour retrouver ses marques.

--- Je vois et où est-elle ?

--- Avec ma mère dans la cuisine.

Harry se rendit sans attendre dans la petite cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de thé flottait déjà dans l'air.

--- Harry ! cria Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise et en lui sautant au cou. J'avais peur que tu ne sois repartit dans je ne sais quel endroit pommé.

--- Je suis là.

--- Heureusement, gronda-t-elle.

--- Alors ce voyage de noces ? Demanda-t-il en jetant succinctement un regard à ses deux meilleurs amis.

--- C'était merveilleux, s'extasia Hermione. Le soleil, la mer, la plage…

--- … les cocktails, les excursions en mer et la plongée sous-marine, c'était vraiment génial, continua Ron.

--- Hermione me montrait justement les photos, tiens Harry, moi j'ai un petit-déjeuner à préparer.

Harry attrapa le paquet que lui tendait Molly et s'installa sur une chaise. Sur chaque photo le couple était heureux et épanoui. Il sentit une petite boule de jalousie se former au creux de son ventre. Il avait envie de vivre tout ça lui aussi.

--- C'est super. Les caraïbes semblent être un endroit de rêve.

--- Oui c'est vraiment magnifique. Si tu as l'occasion d'y aller un jour n'hésite surtout pas. Il y a tellement de choses à faire et à voir.

--- On compte bien y retourner pour des prochaines vacances, tu pourrais venir avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

--- Oui pourquoi pas.

--- Les mecs sont vraiment à tomber là-bas, ils ont la peau dorée, les muscles magnifiquement développés… Un véritable endroit de rêve.

--- La peau dorée et les muscles magnifiquement développés ? S'étrangla Ron.

--- C'est pour Harry que je dis ça, alors ne joue pas ton jaloux.

--- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait besoin de ton aide pour trouver quelqu'un, lança Ron en tirant sur le col du concerné pour dévoiler sa nuque, où un suçon trônait en maître.

--- Oh Harry ! Dis-nous tout ! De qui s'agit-il ?

Harry se frotta la nuque durement, ce crétin avait recommencé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Et puis pourquoi tout le monde fixait son cou sans arrêt, aussi ?

--- Personne, grogna-t-il en remettant son col en place.

--- Il n'est pas arrivé là tout seul.

--- Ce… n'est pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez et de toute façon ce n'est pas une histoire sérieuse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry comprit tout de suite le message. Son amie souhaitait qu'il arrête les conquêtes d'un soir et trouve l'amour, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il pensait ressentir de l'amour, ou du moins quelque chose de semblable, pour Drago Malefoy et que ce n'était pas partagé. Qu'il s'était embringué dans une histoire compliquée qui se terminerait forcement mal.

--- J'emménage à Square Grimmaud dans un mois ! Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

--- Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? S'enthousiasma Ron.

--- Oui. On a commencé les travaux avec Charlie et je pense que je pourrais emménager dans un mois environ.

--- C'est génial ! Alors tu nous quittes plus ça y est ? Tu restes là ?

--- Oui ça y est.

Ron le serra brièvement dans ses bras et se tourna vers Hermione un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage.

--- Tu n'es pas contente ? Demanda-t-il.

--- Bien sûr que si, mais j'étais déjà au courant.

Le sourire du rouquin se transforma aussitôt en une expression de trahison.

--- Tu l'as dit à Hermione en premier ?

--- Je voulais te faire la surprise.

--- Je suis ton meilleur ami, j'aurais dû le savoir avant.

--- Vous êtes un couple maintenant, que je le dise à l'un ou à l'autre ça ne fait plus aucune différence.

--- Excuse minable !

--- Oh arrête Ron, tu vas voir on a bien avancé les travaux avec Charlie, c'est vraiment pas mal. Square Grimmaud est méconnaissable.

--- Mouais, j'ai hâte de voir ça, marmonna-t-il toujours vexé.

--- On peut y aller aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione.

--- Heu, oui pourquoi pas cet après-midi ? Faudra voir avec Charlie s'il n'a rien à faire.

...

--- Waw ! Harry c'est vraiment génial ce que vous avez fait, s'exclama Hermione. On ne reconnaît même plus l'endroit.

--- C'est vrai que ça a pas mal changé, confirma Ron. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça sans magie.

--- Et si ! Et c'était vraiment drôle, avoua Charlie en lançant un clin d'œil complice au brun.

--- Quand la cuisine, la chambre et la salle de bain seront terminés, je pense que je pourrais emménager.

--- Cette maison va vraiment devenir un endroit très agréable.

--- Je l'espère, oui.

--- Bien, installez vous dans les canapés je vais chercher des bièraubeurres, s'exclama Charlie en quittant la pièce.

--- Je pourrais venir vous aider demain matin si vous voulez, informa Ron, bluffé par le travail effectué.

--- Avec plaisir oui. Par compte on commence tôt, à 9h on décolle du terrier.

--- Pas de problème je viendrais pour 8h, on prendra le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

--- Génial, je ne dis pas non à des bras en plus.

--- Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, je ne mettrais pas les mains dans la peinture. J'ai un paquet de dossier à lire avant de retourner bosser.

Le quatuor resta confortablement installé dans les fauteuils jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se coucher. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, écoutèrent les histoires de dragons que leur racontait Charlie, rigolèrent en entendant Hermione raconté la bagarre que Ron avait engagé avec un crabe pendant leur voyage de noce et se rappelant de vieux souvenirs. Harry se sentait étrangement bien et serein. Il reprenait le goût de la vie et des petits bonheurs qu'elle pouvait offrir. C'était apaisant et libérateur de ne plus se sentir oppressé par ses anciens démons.

Quand l'heure de manger était arrivée, ils retournèrent au terrier pour dévorer le succulent repas que Molly avait préparé et c'est là que son soudain bien-être disparu en une fraction de seconde.

--- Hermione tu as reçu une lettre, s'écria Molly de la cuisine.

--- Ici ?

--- Oui c'est arrivé par hibou. Je l'ai posé sur la table.

La brune attrapa l'enveloppe adressée à son nom et la lut silencieusement sous le regard curieux de son mari.

--- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda son rouquin.

--- Une invitation pour l'union magique de Sylvia Price et Drago Malefoy. Je ne savais pas que c'était prévu pour bientôt.

Le cœur de Harry se comprima douloureusement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il allait se marier ! Les invitations avaient été lancées, la robe de mariée devait surement déjà être achetée et il ne lui avait rien dit ! Non, il lui avait seulement donné un autre rendez-vous comme si son mariage et son adultère n'avaient aucun rapport. A quoi jouait-il ? Peut-être désirait-il le garder comme amant même après son mariage. Cette idée le répugnait. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à jouer les maîtresses d'un homme marié, et puis quoi encore ? Il serra les points de rage et refoula les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce sentiment si étrange qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Drago. Il l'aimait. C'était complètement ridicule. Après tout ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux et il ne savait rien de lui, de ce nouveau Drago, mais c'était incontestable, le déchirement qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine confirmais qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il se maudit mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Il retombait enfin amoureux après tant d'années et il fallait que ça lui brise le cœur de nouveau.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il croisa le regard compatissent de Charlie.

--- On passe à table, dit-il doucement.

Harry lui adressa un sourire machinal et se dirigea vers la table le cœur lourd et vide à la fois.

...

Harry se retourna dans son lit pour la centième fois. Depuis que l'annonce de ce foutu mariage était tombé il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Il avait d'abord pleuré de rage et de peine, puis avait jeté la lampe de chevet à travers la pièce pour passer ses nerfs. Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il souffre à ce point, que ses entrailles se déchirent une énième fois et qu'il se rende compte a quel point il était pathétique ? Pathétique d'avoir cru un seul instant qu'il pourrait vraiment rester pour toujours auprès de Drago. Il resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, se disant que cet enfoiré ne valait vraiment pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil. Il voulait oublier ! Pouvoir retourner en arrière et ne pas se rendre dans la chambre 6 du Chaudron Baveur. Il donna un coup rageur dans son oreiller et se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête, qu'il pense à autre chose ! Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et monta les escaliers. Arrivée devant une porte en bois dorée il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement, mais fermement.

Il entendit un lit grincer et des pas se rapprocher, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie en Boxer, les cheveux en bataille et le torse magnifiquement dévoilé.

--- Harry ?

--- Désolé de te réveiller. Je peux entrer ?

--- Heu… oui vas-y.

Harry entra dans la chambre. Il s'agissait d'une pièce très simple où se trouvaient un petit lit, une armoire et un petit bureau en bois. Il se retourna vers Charlie et lui lança un sourire éclatant.

--- Tu es très sexy au levé du lit, lui dit-il en l'observant plus en détail.

--- Merci.

Charlie regarda le brun gêné. L'examen minutieux et la quasi nudité de Harry, qui portait lui aussi qu'un boxer noir, le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.

--- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en glissant une main dans sa tignasse rousse, embarrassé.

--- Je voulais savoir si tu avais toujours envie de moi ?

Charlie écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il bien réveillé et avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui demander ? Il aimait la franchise, mais là c'était assez brutal comme question.

--- Tu veux … Tu … Quoi ?

--- Tu as très bien entendu, alors dis moi juste si c'est oui ou non.

--- Heu… Oui bien sûr, j'ai envie de toi, mais heu … je croyais que ça rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées, et Ron …

--- Je le pense toujours, mais si on se met d'accord pour une seule et unique nuit de plaisir et qu'on se promet que ça ne changera rien entre nous après, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

--- Juste une nuit de plaisir, sans aucun engagement, c'est ça ?

--- Oui.

--- C'est à cause du mariage de ce Drago n'est-ce pas ?

--- Ca serait gênant si c'était le cas ?

--- Non, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait après.

--- J'ai en effet envie d'essayer de l'oublier et d'arrêter de penser à lui, mais je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour te désirer, ça je peux te l'assurer. L'autre jour à Square Grimmaud, j'en avais très envie et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, alors je ne regretterais rien du tout. J'en ai marre de me retenir pour ne pas compliquer les choses, alors que de toutes façon elles le sont déjà.

--- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce qu'après je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'arrêter.

--- J'en suis sûr. J'ai envie de toi Charlie !

--- Parfait.

Charlie s'approcha d'Harry doucement. Il se colla contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'observa longuement, son souffle se mélangeant au sien. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent doucement et après avoir pris le temps de bien réaliser ce qu'il allait faire, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa ardemment.

Harry joua avec la langue de son amant d'un soir, tout en caressant son torse dénudé. Le rouquin n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais il possédait un corps incroyablement musclé et virile. Quelques brûlures et cicatrices, dû à son métier, parcouraient son torse, se mélangeant avec des taches de rousseurs et des grains de beauté.

Ils se collèrent encore plus, approfondissant leurs baisers au maximum. Le rouquin dirigea lentement ses mains sur les fesses de son futur amant et les agrippa, collant leurs deux bassins l'un à l'autre. Quand Charlie sentit l'érection d'Harry frotter contre la sienne, il grogna de contentement et dirigea son cadet jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait énormément de mal à se contenir. Il s'installa au-dessus de lui et lâcha ses lèvres pour dévorer son cou de baiser, puis descendit lécher sa clavicule. Il caressa son torse, ses tétons, son ventre … il était impatient de tout goûter et de tout toucher.

--- Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un mec, alors si je fais mal les choses dis le moi, souffla-t-il en faisant glisser le boxer du brun.

Harry acquiesça par un gémissement et se releva pour s'attaquer lui aussi au seul vêtement que portait son partenaire. Charlie le laissa faire, mais le replaça contre le matelas tout de suite après. Il n'avait droit qu'à une seule nuit et il voulait en profiter au maximum. Il chercha de nouveau ses lèvres tandis que ses mains s'égaraient un peu partout, puis lécha son menton, sa pomme d'Adam, son cou, ses tétons … pour finir sur son ventre. Sa peau était douce, mais n'avez rien à voir avec celle d'une femme. L'odeur légère de sa transpiration, mélangé à un parfum épicé l'excitait au plus haut point. Il caressa le sexe dressé devant lui, doucement, et frémit de ce contact. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que faire l'amour avec un homme puisse être aussi érotique, c'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver.

--- Je peux te sucer ?

--- Hmm.

Il prit ce petit gémissement pour un oui et avala entièrement le sexe du brun. La sensation était vraiment unique et sentir le membre d'Harry frémir sous ses sucions était incroyable. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, mais il essaya plein de trucs différents, tout ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse, faisant participer la verge et les bourses, et ne laissant de répit à aucun morceaux de peau. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fortement, faisant voyager ses mains dans la crinière rousse qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Charlie n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine, mais la curiosité et la vigueur qu'il y mettait le rendait fou. C'était vraiment bon et il en voulait plus. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux du roux pour le faire remonter vers lui et celui-ci s'exécuta un peu à contrecœur.

--- Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continus comme ça… Viens…

Il le tira contre son torse et le fit basculer en dessous de lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, l'excitation était vraiment trop grande, mais comme c'était la première fois pour Charlie il voulait tout de même que ce soit phénoménal. Il suçota ses tétons et déposa de légers baisers sur son ventre et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se rapprocha doucement de son membre et souffla légèrement dessus, faisant monter l'excitation à son paroxysme. Après une douce torture il posa ses lèvres sur son sexe et embrassa d'abord toute sa longueur, puis le lécha, pour terminer par le prendre complètement en bouche afin d'exécuter de longs va-et-vient insupportable. Quand il arrêta ce supplice, Charlie grogna de mécontentement, mais très vite Harry se plaça à califourchon pour faire entrer doucement son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Charlie se sentit partir au septième ciel. Cette sensation était si bonne et cet endroit si étroit. Il avait envie de beaucoup plus, mais il attendit qu'Harry donne le feu vert pour commencer à bouger le bassin. Quand le brun commença à remuer, il s'accorda à son rythme, désireux de le posséder encore plus et de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui.

Harry se cambrait et gémissait sans avoir conscience à quel point il était extrêmement sexy et excitant dans cette position. Il accélérait le rythme des va-et-vient, se cambrant de plus en plus. Il sentit une main chaude et virile se poser sur son sexe pour le malaxer, mais il ne voyait plus rien. Il avait la vision floue et la tête rejetée en arrière, prêt à atteindre la délivrance. Celle-ci arriva rapidement se répandant en majorité dans cette main habile, suivi de prêt par celle de son partenaire. Il se dégagea doucement et se laissa retomber à côté de lui, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le petit lit laissant peu de place pour s'étaler et Charlie sentit déjà l'excitation revenir en sentant le corps chaud et en sueur du beau brun contre le sien.

--- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre maintenant, car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir, conseilla Charlie.

--- J'ai dit qu'on ne couchait ensemble qu'une seule nuit, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait le faire qu'une seule fois.

Charlie se retourna vers le brun, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Merlin que la vie pouvait être belle !

...

Drago était installé dans son salon un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Le regard complètement vide, il se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Toute cette mascarade, tous ses mensonges… Il essayait de se rappeler quand tout avait basculé. A quel moment était-il devenu aussi froid et détestable que son père ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas lui ressembler. Après la guerre il avait souhaité recommencer une nouvelle vie, effacer le passé et devenir quelqu'un de nouveau, mais finalement il n'était qu'une pâle copie de Lucius. Comme lui, il s'était fiancé à une femme seulement pour son rang et son nom, il ne la considérait pas plus qu'un animal de compagnie et ne la respectait même plus. Elle était devenue invisible pour lui, et lui était devenu un monstre. Sylvia avait beau être une fille égoïste, pourri gâté et futile, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il en avait conscience, mais dès qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la mépriser, c'était physique, elle lui rappelait tout ce qu'il était. Cet homme glacial qui faisait passer le travail et sa réputation avant tout le reste. Cet homme qui ne savait même plus ce que voulait dire aimer. En deux mots il était devenu Lucius Malefoy.

Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant et regarda la cheminée en face de lui, se colorer de vert. Quelques secondes après, un beau noir vêtu d'un costume gris apparu dans le salon, le regard furieux.

--- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies même pas annoncé ton mariage de vive voix !

--- Moi aussi ravis de te voir Blaise !

--- Je suis ton meilleur ami non ?

--- Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre moi-même.

--- Quoi ?

--- Sylvia a envoyé les invitations derrière mon dos.

--- J'y crois pas, elle est vraiment malade cette fille.

--- Pourquoi ? Ca fait deux ans que l'on est fiancé, elle est en droit de vouloir que l'on se marie.

--- Oui mais normalement on décide ce genre de choses à deux, on ne met pas le mari au pied du mur.

--- Ca revient au même.

--- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté ?

--- Si.

--- Enfin Drago tu n'aimes pas cette fille !

--- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'aimer qui que ce soit alors autant choisir de me marier avec une fille comme Sylvia. Elle me laisse ma liberté, n'essaye jamais de savoir où je suis quand je m'absente, ne râle pas quand je rentre tard du boulot. Ca me convient.

--- Ca ne peut pas te convenir c'est impossible ! Tu as vingt-quatre ans, tu as encore tout le temps de tomber amoureux.

--- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui tombe amoureux.

--- Et Potter alors ?

--- Quoi Potter ? Je le baise c'est tout !

--- Mais bien sûr. A chaque fois tu me parles de lui tes yeux s'embrasent, il y a beaucoup plus qu'une simple histoire de cul derrière tout ça, mais tu refuses de le réaliser.

--- Tu délires complètement. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter. C'est un amant exceptionnel et j'aime beaucoup nos petits jeux, mais je ne ressens rien de plus pour lui.

--- Bien, je l'espère sincèrement pour toi, parce que quand il va finir par t'échapper tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Blaise fit claquer sa cape et se re-dirigea vers la cheminée.

--- Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ?

--- Non, je n'ai pas envie de regarder mon meilleur ami détruire sa vie.

Il disparu dans un nuage de poussière vert et Drago jeta la tête en arrière. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Blaise, mais là il avait vraiment été trop loin. Lui amoureux de Potter, franchement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour, alors comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux du survivant ? Et puis jamais on ne lui échappait. C'était lui qui rompait, jamais le contraire.

.

**A suivre… **

.

Bon, certain ne vont peut-être pas être content que Harry ait cédé à l'appelle de la chaire rouquine… D'autres qui voulaient que ça se concrétise déjà au chapitre dernier ne m'en voudrons pas je suppose xD

.

Désolé pour les fautes que vous avez surement détectées. Comme je voulais poster mon chapitre rapidement avant mon départ, pour ne pas vous faire attendre deux semaines avant la suite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien retravailler ce chapitre comme je le fais d'habitude. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop déçu.

.

Dans le prochain chapitre … Harry fait un choix par rapport à Drago.

.

Bises à tous et a bientôt pour la suite ( Mardi 27 avril 2010)


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoici après ma semaine d'absence dans mon trou pommé sans internet et sans aucune barre de réception orange pour mon téléphone portable (de quoi faire débarquer Voldemort et faire tout péter). Bref ! Ce n'étais pas vraiment des vacances, mais merci quand même pour tout ceux qui me l'ont souhaité, c'est très gentil ^^

Voici donc le news chapitre. Il est un petit peu plus court (oui je sais c'est la semaine des petits chapitres ^^) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

.

**Kaylee : **Ah bah non je ne veux pas ta mort voyons, tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses en plus (^_^) Rohh ils sont chouquinet Charlie et Harry … tiens d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais pas changer le HPDM pour un HPCW ….. heu …. Je crois que je ferais mieux de prendre mes jambes à mon cou avant que tu me poursuives à coup de poignard xD Plus sérieusement ne t'en fais pas le petit Harry va reprendre très vite le droit chemin ^^ Bises et merci pour ta review !

.

**Scam** : Oulala si je m'acharne trop sur le petit blondinet je vais avoir ses fidèles serviteurs à mes trousses et une bande de Serpentardes ça fait peur ^^ Mais pas d'inquiétude j'aime beaucoup trop le personnage de Charlie pour le faire souffrir bien longtemps ^^ il trouvera lui aussi son bonheur ^^ Merci pour la review ! Bises !

.

**V : **(V comme Voldemort ??? Est-ce que j'entretiens une relation avec le grand Lord sans le savoir O_O) Hihihi j'adore ton enthousiasme pour la chaire rouquine. Avec le rire sadique (mouhahaha) à la fin ça donne encore plus d'impact. On dirait le grand manitou (ou manitoune) d'une secte ^^ Je ferais partie de tes fidèles partisans (et surement l'une des plus cinglé) ! Miam miam ^^ Sinon merci pour ta review (^_^) Bises !

.

**Chapitre 7 : Faites vos jeux !**

.

Charlie se réveilla sur un petit nuage, un corps entrelacé au sien. Il rencontra les deux émeraudes du brun et sourit aussitôt. Il avait très peu dormi, mais il avait passé une nuit vraiment fabuleuse.

--- Salut, dit-il en passant une main dans la chevelure emmêlé du brun.

--- Salut, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire coquin. Il est quelle heure ?

--- Bientôt huit heures.

--- Déjà ? Je serais bien resté couché encore un peu.

--- Moi aussi.

Il caressa doucement le bras du brun et le regarda intensément. Mon dieu que c'était dur de ce dire qu'ils ne pourraient plus recommencer.

--- Je peux … t'embrasser ou ce serait déplacé ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

--- On n'a pas encore quitté le lit, donc techniquement c'est encore considéré comme notre seule nuit.

--- Super, murmura-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser qui avait commencé tendre devint rapidement passionné comme l'avait été leur nuit. Charlie fit glisser ses mains un peu partout et Harry l'y encouragea par des gémissements. Le rouquin lui répondait dans ce même langage sonore, langage de l'amour et du sexe.

Ils étaient tellement à l'écoute l'un de l'autre, qu'ils n'entendirent pas frapper à la porte, ni que quelqu'un entrait en trombe.

--- Aller, le fainéant on se lève ! Cria Ron apparemment de bonne humeur. Tu ne sais pas si Harry avait prévu de déc…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure, il venait tout juste de distinguer les deux corps entrelacés de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Il hoqueta de surprise et resta figé sur place quelques secondes, qui parurent interminable pour Charlie et Harry qui n'osaient même plus bouger.

--- Vous … Tous les deux … Je … J'y crois pas !

--- Ron ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin un peu si, mais…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami avait quitté la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

--- Eh merde ! Soupira le brun.

--- Je me rappelais plus du tout qu'il devait venir, désolé.

--- Je ne m'en rappelais plus non plus. Ce n'est pas vrai il va me détester.

--- Ca ne le regarde pas, je suis largement majeur et totalement consentant, et toi aussi non ? Il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

--- Oui mais il y a déjà eu Ginny et puis maintenant toi …

--- On va seulement lui expliquer que c'était une nuit de plaisir entre deux adultes et tout se passera bien.

--- Je ne suis pas sûr, on n'aurait dû réfléchir avant.

--- Tu regrettes ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

--- Non ! On n'aurait dû réfléchir pour ne pas se faire prendre. Non je ne regrette rien ! C'était super cette nuit.

--- Je suis d'accord, c'était vraiment incroyable.

Ils se regardèrent complice et Charlie amena sa main contre sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser au creux de la paume.

--- Tu as réussi à oublier ton blond ?

--- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry tristement. Pendant qu'on le faisait oui, je te rassure, mais quand je me suis réveillé c'est à lui que j'ai pensé en premier. Je suis un crétin !

--- Tu l'aimes ?

--- Je crois oui, soupira-t-il.

--- Dommage, s'il n'avait pas déjà été pris, j'aurais surement essayé de te voler ton cœur.

Harry lui sourit tendrement. Si seulement il avait pu tomber amoureux de Charlie plutôt que de Malefoy, il serait surement plus heureux en ce moment. Le rouquin ne lui aurait jamais brisé le cœur, ça il en était certain.

--- Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais au moins ?

--- Non, ce n'était qu'un jeu entre nous, rien de plus.

--- Peut-être que les choses ont changé pour lui aussi.

--- Je suis sûr que non, il s'agit de Malefoy, l'homme au cœur de glace, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. La preuve, il organise son mariage et l'idée ne lui ai même pas venu que ça pourrait me concerner un peu. C'est un con !

--- Je te le fais pas dire ! Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui, je te l'assure.

Il caressa doucement le bras du brun. Il aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire ce crétin de Mangemort et y glisser son image à la place. Prendre soin de lui, le protéger …

--- Bon il faut que j'aille parler avec Ron maintenant, soupira Harry.

--- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

--- Non c'est bon, je vais m'en charger.

--- Ok, je me prépare et j'arrive après alors.

Harry se leva et enfila son boxer, suivi aussitôt par le rouquin.

--- Merci pour cette nuit inoubliable, lança Charlie en lui caressant la nuque.

--- Elle l'a été pour moi aussi.

Harry déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Après avoir enfilé une chemise et un pantalon au hasard, il descendit retrouver Ron dans le salon qui discutait vivement avec Hermione de ce qu'il venait de surprendre quelques minutes plus tôt.

--- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Hermione, surexcitée en l'apercevant.

--- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

--- Mais toi et mon frère, je vous ai vu … vous étiez nu, j'ai bien vu et puis… il était allongé sur toi …

--- On a passé la nuit ensemble en effet, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. On en avait tous les deux envie et ça s'est fait, c'est tout.

--- Harry, gronda Hermione.

--- Je sais, je suis désolé. Vous n'auriez pas dû être au courant.

--- Mais … Charlie est gay alors ?

--- Non, enfin surement un peu oui après ce qu'on vient de faire, mais pas complètement. Enfin je crois qu'il aime les deux. Vaux mieux que tu voies ça avec lui en fait.

--- Et donc vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

--- Non. Je suis désolé Ron, je sais que c'est ton frère et …

--- Ca ne me dérange pas. Enfin, j'aurais préféré ne pas vous voir dans cette position, mais Charlie est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut.

--- Oh ! Tu m'en avais tellement voulu pour Ginny, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles encore plus.

--- Pour Ginny c'était différent, c'est ma petite sœur et elle était très amoureuse de toi, mais Charlie, il en fait toujours qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Par compte si Ginny pouvait éviter d'être au courant.

--- Heu oui, je préférerais que personne d'autre ne soit au courant même, ça m'arrangerait. Mais pourquoi tu as claqué la porte aussi vite tout à l'heure ?

--- Heu… vous étiez nu et en train de … je préfère m'abstenir de certaines images mentales si tu veux bien.

--- Ah oui, désolé.

Hermione lança un regard désolé à son ami. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus se mêler de sa vie amoureuse, mais mon dieu, il enchainait connerie sur connerie ! Il s'agissait de Charlie ! Le tendre, passionné et sexy Charlie ! Et lui ne trouvait rien d'autre que de coucher avec lui pour le fun, ça sautait aux yeux que le rouquin voulait beaucoup plus.

--- On va quand même faire des travaux ? Demanda Ron retrouvant sa bonne humeur matinale.

--- Heu oui, bien sûr. Je monte prendre une douche et j'arrive.

...

Les travaux avançaient rapidement à Square Grimmaud. Ron passait souvent les aider et Hermione venait après le boulot pour voir les changements et encourager les travailleurs. De leur côté Charlie et Harry passaient encore toutes leurs journées ensemble. Leur comportement restait purement amical et ils n'avaient reparlé de cette fameuse nuit à aucun moment, mais certains gestes tendres du rouquin, et regards brûlant du brun, trahissaient ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait une tension sexuel évidente à Square Grimmaud, mais les deux jeunes hommes s'acharnaient à faire comme si de rien était.

Le mardi était arrivé rapidement et Harry avait rendez-vous avec Drago. Il avait longuement hésité avant d'y aller, pour finir par céder à son désir. Il était faible, mais ce serait la dernière fois. Oui, une dernière nuit avant de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose.

Il se parfuma légèrement et se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Il avait opté pour une chemise verte pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et un jean noir plutôt moulant. Il sourit tristement à son reflet, se maudissant d'avoir le cœur si comprimé à l'idée que ce serait sa dernière nuit avec lui, puis transplana jusqu'à la chambre 202.

Il entra à l'intérieur sans frapper et entendit le bruit de la douche. Drago devait surement être en train de se laver. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit et attendit en fixant le plafond. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. L'excuse de la dernière fois était pitoyable, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter, de ne plus voir ses deux perles grises si envoutantes, de ne plus sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il voulait rester près de lui pour toujours, mais ne le pouvait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à supporter cette relation chaotique plus longtemps.

Après une dizaine de minutes le blond sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillé et une serviette autour de la taille. Il sursauta d'abord légèrement en le trouvant sur le lit, puis sourit en rampant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry se contracta nerveusement tout en s'étonnant encore une fois de l'effet que lui prodiguait le seul contact de cette peau.

--- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoint ? Demanda Drago en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur son cou.

--- J'ai déjà pris ma douche.

--- Bien, dans ce cas, laisse-moi te salir …

Il déboutonna sa chemise tout en continuant de lui dévorer le cou. Harry fermait les yeux sans trop réagir, il se laissait faire, se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure pour lui avoir mentis, ou de pleurer pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Chaque caresse le brûlait et lui serrait violemment le cœur.

Drago ondulait sur lui de façon à ce que leurs corps fusionnent, tout en continuant de le déshabiller. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse délicatement, lui arrachant un gémissement et s'arrêta net. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et aperçu Drago les yeux écarquillés qui fixait son ventre et ses cuisses.

--- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla-t-il la tête déjà bien loin de la réalité.

--- Rien, je constate seulement que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas réussir à se contrôler pendant l'acte, lança-t-il amèrement.

Harry leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas le sens de cette réflexion. Il jeta un regard sur son ventre et découvrit un suçon laissé par Charlie et il n'était pas tout seul, ces petits amis l'accompagnaient sur ses cuisses. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il allait s'excuser et se justifier quand il se rappela que c'était lui le plus trompé des deux après tout. Drago désirait peut-être que son amant lui soit exclusif et bien il pouvait toujours courir.

--- Oh ça ? Oui j'ai quelques autres partenaires de jeu, mentit-il.

--- Je vois, grogna Drago.

Ils se regardèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Drago attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit, plaqua les bras d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête et murmura un sort de blocage. Harry essaya de se dégager, mais c'était impossible.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

--- Je rends le jeu beaucoup plus drôle. Je dois avouer que c'est vexant de savoir que tu as besoin d'autres partenaires de jeux pour te satisfaire. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez imaginatif avec toi.

Il attrapa sa cravate posée au sol et banda les yeux du brun, avec.

--- Malefoy arrête ça tout de suite !

--- Chuttt … je te promets que tu ne ressentiras rien d'autre que du plaisir.

Harry essaya de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour échapper au blond, mais celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur son torse et commença à le léchouiller un peu partout, tout doucement, pour faire monter le plaisir.

Il était partagé entre l'excitation et la peine. Des larmes lui brulaient les yeux de rage, en constatant encore plus ostensiblement que tout ceci n'était qu'un stupide jeu pour lui, mais en même temps l'intérieur de sa cuisse réagissait vivement à chacune de ses caresses et chacun de ses baisers.

Drago se délectait de l'emprise totale qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui. Il le chatouilla avec ses mèches de cheveux, frôla délicatement ses zones érogènes pour le rendre fou, et commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il s'approcha doucement de son membre et souffla dessus. Harry grogna, ce qui le ravit et il décida de recommencer encore et encore.

--- Arrête ça bordel !

--- Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas, tu es de plus en plus dur.

Harry sursauta en sentant le souffle de Drago sur son oreille, c'était vraiment déboussolant de ne rien voir. Une langue s'introduisit à l'intérieur et il ne put se retenir de gémir quand elle vint léchouiller son lobe. Il se maudissait d'aimer ça et d'en redemander. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester de marbre et ne pas lui laisser le pouvoir.

--- Qui pourrait croire que Saint Potter aime être ligoté à un lit, complètement soumis ?

--- Ta gueule ! Je te jure que dès que je serais libéré je te …

Ses menaces se perdirent dans un gémissement. Drago venait de poser sa bouche sur son membre et entamait de longs et lents va-et-vient. Il s'arrêta et lécha longuement son frein, ce qui produisit d'incontrôlable spasmes de plaisir à Harry. Il ondulait du bassin cherchant encore le contact de cette bouche, mais le blond prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Il effleura ses bourses, puis se dirigea doucement vers son intimité. Il la caressa du bout des lèvres, puis introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur. Harry se cambra, son corps en demandait beaucoup plus, mais il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas énoncer sa requête à voix haute. Drago fit apparaitre un flacon de lubrifiant et le fit couler entre les jambes du Gryffon qui frissonna de surprise. Après l'avoir préparé avec précaution il s'enfonça en lui le plus lentement possible et bougea tout aussi lentement. Ce rythme était une torture pour lui aussi, mais il agrippa violemment les hanches du brun pour garder une contenance et n'accéléra que lorsque Harry le supplia de le faire.

Le Gryffondor se maudit d'avoir cédé, mais les yeux bandé tout lui paraissait beaucoup plus excitant. Les caresses de Drago devenaient cent fois plus jouissantes et le bruit de la pénétration était d'un érotisme affolant. Il ressentait tout un millième de fois plus intensément et il n'en pouvait plus.

Le Serpentard accéléra encore la cadence tout en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffon. Il lui griffa le torse et mordilla durement son cou pour y laisser sa trace. Ils voulaient que tous ses autres amants sachent qu'il lui appartenait ! Potter était à lui et à personne d'autre !

Harry se crispa en sentant les ongles du blond lui arracher la peau et les dents s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Il n'était plus rien qu'un morceau de viande pour Malefoy, qu'un simple jouet, jamais il ne l'avait ressentit aussi fortement.

Drago allait bientôt venir et avant qu'il ne se répande en lui, il retira la cravate de ses yeux et ancra son regard dans ses deux magnifiques émeraudes, pour apercevoir l'extase et la jouissance s'y refléter. Quelques minutes après il se libéra, suivi aussitôt par le brun. Il laissa tout son poids reposer sur son amant et lui déposa de petits baisers tendres dans le cou, la respiration encore saccadé. Quand il retrouva son souffle, il se dégagea doucement et roula à côté de lui. Il attrapa sa baguette, libéra ses mains encore prisonnières et ferma les yeux pour ne pas apercevoir sa colère et ne pas voir le coup qui s'abattrait probablement sur son beau visage. Cependant, contre toute attente rien ne se produisit. La respiration d'Harry à côté de lui était calme et il ne bougeait pas lui non plus. Rassuré, il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Harry avait réprimé l'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et à la place il le fixait sans relâche, les yeux brillants de larmes. Quand la respiration de son tortionnaire se fit plus lourde, il caressa doucement son front, balayant quelques mèches blondes dépeignés et lui déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres.

Drago remua légèrement, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Harry attrapa sa baguette jeta un sort de propreté sur eux deux, tira le drap pour couvrir son blond et se leva à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ca y est c'était fini il ne reviendrait plus, il ne le reverrait plus. Il soupira. Finalement durant sa dernière nuit il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de mémoriser chacune de ses expressions et chacune de ses formes comme il l'avait souhaité. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, il l'oublierait peut-être plus facilement.

Il le regarda une dernière fois un pincement douloureux au cœur et sortit de la chambre, direction le terrier.

.

**A suivre … **

**.**

Dans le prochain chapitre Drago a retrouvé quelques uns de ses neurones grillés pendant la bataille ^^ Harry déprime, le petit rouquin qui en agasse certaines est toujours présent et … et … je vous laisse découvrir ^^

Bises à toutes et à tous ( il parait qu'il y aurait certaines espèces rares de male qui lisent des fics romantique HPDM^^ sisi je vous assure, ils se cachent c'est tout :p ) Et à **mardi prochain **pour ceux qui souhaiterons connaître la suite !

.

Donne-moi une review, deux reviews, trois reviews, doudou … lalalalalalalalalalala ? O_O ?


	8. Chapter 8

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de tuer les héros de l'histoire donc s'il vous plait épargnez mon pauvre Charlichoux T_T

.

Toujours un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et Bonne lecture !

.

**Kaylee :** Il me faut ce petit temps pour avoir le temps d'écrire le chapitre et de le faire corriger. Je jure que ce n'est pas du sadisme. Ce qui en ait par compte c'est quand je prends un malin plaisir à terminer le chapitre au moment crucial. Mouhahaha. Bon dans ce chapitre le HPDM est pas beaucoup présent mais je me rattrape au prochain ^^ Bisous et merci pour ta review habituelle qui me ravis toujours !

.

**Ttt **: Ravis que ma fic te plaise autant, ca fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ça continuera jusqu'au bout (^_^) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer et j'espère à bientôt ! Bises.

.

**Douline **: C'est une bonne chose que le couple Charlie Harry ne te dérange pas car il est encore bien présent dans ce chapitre ^^ La guerre des suçons continu lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous (au chocolat ^^)

.

**Chapitre 8 : Une dose de plus ! **

.

Une semaine ! Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et que son cœur se décomposait petit à petit. Il souffrait tellement, c'était intenable, mais il savait que le revoir serait encore plus douloureux, et c'est pour ça qu'il rasait les murs du ministère le regard affolé, de peur de le croiser. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de venir ici, dans l'antre de la bête, mais quand Hermione lui avait demandé pourquoi il refusait de passer la voir, il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse et avait fini par céder aux yeux implorant de la brune.

Il rentra dans l'ascenseur anxieux et souffla quand les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Plus que quelque mètres et il serait en sécurité. Arrivé à l'étage il chercha rapidement le bureau avec l'inscription Granger-Weasley et frappa à toute vitesse, pressé de rentrer se mettre à l'abri.

--- Entrez !

Harry déboula à l'intérieur, rassuré et le cœur battant. Il referma la porte à toute vitesse et sursauta en découvrant qu'il était à quelques centimètres de celui qu'il cherchait à fuir à tout prix. Drago était là, devant lui, vêtu d'un costume noir qui faisait ressortir sa magnifique peau laiteuse et qui le sublimait. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis le brun tendit sa main froidement en murmurent un « Malefoy » glaciale. Drago la serra et Harry fut parcouru de milliers de frissons. Le contact de cette douce peau le hantait chaque nuit et il avait envie de la toucher encore, mais il desserra l'étreinte aussitôt. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent quelques secondes de plus, puis le blond se tourna vers Hermione, le poing serré.

--- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard Hermione, je vais y aller.

--- Mais j'aurais voulu que l'on termine avant la réunion de ce soir…

--- Je repasserais tout à l'heure ! Dit-il sèchement.

--- Bien.

Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione posa ses yeux sur son ami qui avait le regard dans le vide, la main posée contre son cœur et le visage blafard.

--- Harry tu ne te sens pas bien ?

--- Non j'ai envie de vomir, dit-il en sentant son cœur se comprimer de plus en plus violemment.

--- Attend j'ai des potions de premier soin dans mon armoire.

Elle se leva précipitamment et attrapa une potion de nausée. Elle la tendit à Harry et celui-ci l'avala cul sec. Il savait que ça ne ferait pas passer la douleur, mais ça estomperait peut-être quelques maux.

--- Assis toi. Si j'avais su que venir manger avec moi te rendrais aussi malade, je n'aurais pas autant insisté.

--- Ce n'est pas toi Hermione, je suis juste pas bien en ce moment.

--- J'ai remarqué ça. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

--- Parce que ce n'est rien d'important.

--- Pour te mettre dans un état pareil, ça doit l'être.

--- Je vais bien Hermione, parlons d'autre chose s'il te plait.

...

Drago entra dans son bureau avec fureur et fit valser une chaise contre le mur, où elle s'écrasa avec fracas. Comment pouvait-il osé venir ici après l'avoir largué de cette façon. Ce connard ! Ce putain de Gryffon ! Il fit exploser une lampe et donna un coup violent dans le mur. Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux, mais il s'empêcha de céder à la faiblesse. Il n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pour ce balafré. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, aussi faible et démuni. Il n'avait pas voulu que tout s'arrête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais surtout pas qu'Harry le laisse de cette façon. Le pire de tout était qu'il s'était abaissé à revenir chaque soir dans cette fichue chambre en espérant le revoir. Il avait attendu, espéré et il venait de comprendre seulement maintenant qu'Harry ne comptait pas revenir à lui. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Cette expression froide, ses yeux remplis d'indifférence, jamais il n'avait vu le visage angélique du survivant aussi haineux et il en souffrait. Pourquoi en souffrait-il bordel ?! Pourquoi voulait-il que les deux émeraudes ne le regardent pas autrement qu'avec désir et amour ? De l'amour, c'est ce qu'il avait cru voir dans le regard du Gryffon et il s'était délecté de pouvoir jouer avec ce sentiment, mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Harry n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour lui, il s'était seulement servi de lui pour satisfaire ses attentes sexuelles et avait surement trouvé mieux ailleurs. Il le détestait pour ça et pourtant il avait fait exactement la même chose. Peut-être pire même, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il soit parti voir ailleurs. Pourquoi l'idée qu'un autre puisse poser ses mains sur son corps si parfait le rendait complètement fou ? Il ne voulait pas le partager, ni le perdre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait bordel ?!

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, une furieuse envie de vomir. Son cœur battait durement contre sa poitrine et il avait mal. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi violent, aussi destructeur et sa conversation avec Blaise lui revint à l'esprit comme un coup de poignard.

_--- Quoi Potter ? Je le baise c'est tout ! _

_--- Mais bien sûr. A chaque fois tu me parles de lui tes yeux s'embrasent, il y a beaucoup plus qu'une simple histoire de cul derrière tout ça, mais tu refuses de le réaliser. _

_--- Tu délires complètement. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter. C'est un amant exceptionnel et j'aime beaucoup nos petits jeux, mais je ne ressens rien de plus pour lui. _

_--- Bien, je l'espère sincèrement pour toi, parce que quand il va finir par t'échapper tu t'en mordras les doigts. _

Etait-ce possible que ce soit ça ? Il était … amoureux ? Blaise avait déjà tout compris avant lui ? Il avait même su qu'il souffrirait. Et lui il n'avait rien vu, rien capté. Il laissa les larmes s'échapper et s'agrippa les cheveux brutalement. Il avait tellement mal. Il aurait préféré mille fois qu'on lui arrache le cœur plutôt que de ressentir ce vide indescriptible. Il se détestait ! Il avait finalement réussi à connaitre ce qu'était l'amour et il avait été trop con pour le comprendre, et maintenant c'était trop tard, il avait tout gâché. Il rigola nerveusement. Après tout il l'avait surement mérité. Il s'était moqué de l'amour toute sa vie, avait joué avec les sentiments des gens dès qu'il le pouvait, il était normal que Cupidon se venge.

...

Harry était retourné à Square Grimmaud dès qu'il avait eut terminé son repas avec Hermione. Le visage du blond le hantait. Il avait réussi à s'efforcer de ne plus penser à lui pendant une semaine et tout était à refaire. Il s'affala sur le canapé et entendit des pas s'approcher. Charlie était déjà rentré et c'était très mauvais, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant ou il ferait une connerie. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le canapé s'affaisser. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent si près l'un de l'autre. Une main lui effleura la joue et il se crispa. Il fallait qu'il résiste, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le rouquin. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il s'efforçait de résister à la tentation ambulante qui se trimbalait torse nu devant lui, toute la journée, mais là il ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de lutter. Charlie sentit les muscles du brun se contracter et leva un sourcil.

--- Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche ?

--- Bien sûr que si, c'est bien ça le problème, soupira le survivant.

--- Harry, regarde-moi.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard brulant du rouquin. Mayday, Mayday, toute résistance était en train de se faire la malle et la pièce devenait beaucoup trop étouffante d'un seul coup. Il fallait qu'on lui vienne en aide au plus vite !

--- Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que tu pourrais le croire, tu sais ? Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, et sache que malgré tout je fais exprès de me mettre torse nu ou de sortir de la douche seulement avec une serviette, quand tu es dans le couloir. Je ne suis plus un gamin, Harry. Je sais ce dont j'ai envie et ce qui ait bon ou mauvais pour moi et là j'ai envie de toi et je vais t'embrasser dans quelques secondes. Je ne viendrais pas te demander des comptes ensuite, alors si tu en as envie toi aussi, arrête de réfléchir et laisse toi faire. Si tu ne veux pas repousse moi tout de suite parce qu'après ce sera trop tard.

Harry regarda les lèvres s'approcher doucement et se poser sur les siennes. Il en avait envie, bien entendu, ça faisait près de deux semaines qu'il se retenait. Il répondit au baiser et se laissa coucher sur le canapé, doucement, alors que deux mains s'égaraient sous son tee-shirt. Il savait qu'à la seconde où la tension sexuelle redescendrait Drago serait de nouveau sa seule obsession, mais pour le moment sa tête se vidait et seul un magnifique rouquin était présent dans son esprit et partout sur son corps.

Charlie retira le haut du brun et s'attaqua au pantalon tout en lui dévorant la bouche. Il savait très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu, qu'il souffrirait probablement et qu'il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais il préférait connaître le plaisir d'être dans les bras d'Harry une nouvelle fois et souffrir, plutôt que de regretter toute sa vie de ne pas avoir profité de ces doux moments. Il glissa sa langue le long de sa mâchoire pour se diriger doucement vers un téton et empoigna avec sa main le sexe dressé qui frottait impunément contre sa cuisse. Il le caressa passionnément, tout en dirigeant sa bouche toujours plus bas et commença à lécher la verge. Harry se cambra et s'accrocha violemment au canapé. La langue taquine tourna autour du gland, lapant les petites gouttes qui s'en échappaient déjà et s'insinuant par moment dans la petite fente. Il malaxa ses bourses tout en continuant sa douce torture et entendit enfin son amant pousser des cris d'un érotisme affolant. Il prit cette fois-ci le sexe entièrement en bouche et glissa une main dans son pantalon pour se soulager un peu de cette pression douloureuse.

Harry se releva, la respiration irrégulière et obligea le rouquin à lâcher son membre pour l'embrasser.

--- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il en retirant la main du boxer.

Il sortit le sexe imposant du rouquin et le colla au sien. Il empoigna les deux membres réunis et commença une série de va-et-vient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le dresseur de dragon se libère dans un rauquement bestial.

--- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, souffla Charlie en mordillant son cou où une vilaine trace laissée par ce crétin de Serpentard se voyait encore.

--- Pas grave, c'est plutôt flatteur, murmura Harry en sentant déjà le pénis de son amant se raidir de nouveau.

--- Tu me rends complètement fou, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Le rouquin releva les cuisses du brun de façon à avoir la plus belle des vu et inséra sa langue dans le petit orifice rose. Il mima la pénétration de plus en plus rapidement et continua ensuite avec un, puis deux doigts.

--- Viens … vite, j'en peux plus…

Cette supplication lui fit perdre la tête pour de bon et il pénétra Harry sans attendre. Contrairement à leur première nuit c'était plus violent, plus passionné et le brun ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas. Autant il aimait la tendresse du rouquin, avant et après l'acte, autant pendant, il aimait que ce soit plus brutal. Il se cambra, s'accrochant aux épaules de son amant, et ils se libérèrent dans un gémissement commun.

Charlie se laissa retomber sur le torse de son beau brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Il vit les deux émeraudes s'embuer et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il la lécha doucement, le cœur serré.

--- Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta le rouquin.

--- Non. Je … je suis désolé, sanglota Harry.

--- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

--- Si, je me sers de toi et …

--- Stop, je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus un enfant. Je ne regrette rien, alors ne te fais pas du souci pour moi. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, alors arrête.

Harry l'embrassa plus passionnément et enfoui sa tête dans son cou tout en le serrant fortement. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être aussi égoïste, mais le seul endroit où il se sentait légèrement mieux était dans les bras du rouquin. Il souffrait toujours, mais la douleur était plus supportable. Il était conscient de blesser son ami, mais il avait besoin de lui, ou il sombrerait complètement.

...

Ca faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait croisé Drago au ministère et il avait le moral au plus bas. Depuis ce jour il avait aussi mis ses distances avec Charlie. Ca les rendait malheureux tous les deux, mais il ne voulait plus se servir de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Drago et il devait vivre avec et s'en sortir seul, mais c'était vraiment difficile. Ce mec l'obsédait complètement, c'était comme être en manque… Oui Drago était devenu une drogue et il avait besoin de sa dose pour continuer à avancer, mais il refusait de retomber dans ce jeu vicieux. Il devait décrocher coûte que coûte, même si le sevrage était vraiment dur.

Hermione le regarda tristement. Il était affalé sur le canapé, la mine boudeuse. D'après Charlie, son morale avait chuté petit à petit.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui en retirant ses jambes pour se faire de la place et lui donna une claque énergique sur la cuisse pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

--- Je viens te chercher pour sortir ! Dit-elle, enjouée. J'en ai marre de te voir affalé tous les soirs en train de fixer le mûr.

--- C'n'est pas de ma faute il n'y a pas de télé ici.

--- Et tu crois qu'avec beaucoup de concentration elle va finir par apparaître ?

--- Qui sait ?

--- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et monte t'habiller !

Elle le fit tomber du canapé et Harry s'écrasa le nez contre le tapis du salon. Les filles étaient vraiment chiantes quand elles avaient une idée en tête.

--- Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

--- Au ministère.

--- Hors de question !

Il se releva laborieusement et commença à fuir, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de la furie brune qui lui bloqua le passage des escaliers.

--- Aller, il y a une soirée pour fêter la libération des elfes de maison. C'est important pour moi et ça te fera du bien de voir un peu de monde.

--- J'ai dit non !

--- Harry s'il te plait.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux suppliant, il savait qu'elle finirait par avoir ce qu'elle voulait, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser faire. Il fixa son visage, légèrement surpris, puis passa doucement vers le dégoût.

--- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

--- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être une espèce de pustule, ou un bouton. Enfin ça ne se voit pas tant que ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione plaqua aussitôt les mains sur son visage et se dirigea rapidement devant le miroir à quelques pas des escaliers. Elle se regarda dans tous les sens et se retourna, énervée, en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire avoir comme une première.

--- Harry, gronda-t-elle alors que celui-ci avait déjà disparu en courant.

Il entra dans sa chambre à toute vitesse et referma la porte avec un sort puissant pour pas qu'elle puisse entrer. Il ne voulait pas aller à cette fête. Déjà parce que voir le gratin de la société mondaine ne lui disait rien du tout, mais en plus voir Drago serait beaucoup trop douloureux. Il se retourna dans l'idée de s'effondrer sur son lit et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Charlie, vêtu d'une magnifique robe de soirée bleue nuit.

--- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Soupira-t-il.

--- Pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller ? Ca sera amusant.

Harry le contourna, se laissa tomber sur son lit et barra ses yeux avec son bras gauche pour ne pas rencontrer un nouveau regard suppliant.

--- Il sera là et je ne veux pas le voir maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

--- Si tu veux réussir à tourner la page il faut que tu te confrontes à lui un jour où l'autre.

--- Je sais, mais j'ai peur que mon cœur finisse par se briser complètement si je rencontre encore une fois son regard.

--- Alors ne quitte pas mes yeux de la soirée dans ce cas.

Harry sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Elle était délicate, douce et tendre. Il se laissa embrasser sans réagir, puis s'agrippa à sa nuque pour répondre au baiser. Il l'approfondit, caressant, suçant et mordillant la langue mutine qui s'était introduite dans sa bouche et s'éloigna seulement quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il se plongea dans les profondeurs des deux saphirs qui le regardaient et posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

--- Ne me tente pas, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il.

Charlie glissa une main dans ses cheveux et releva son menton pour plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

--- Je sais que tu l'aimes, lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas plus loin. Viens seulement à la soirée avec moi. Tu me dois bien ça non ? Je vais me retrouver seul avec Hermy et Ron sinon. Et puis tu pourrais m'aider à trouver quelqu'un qui réussirait à me faire oublier ce que je ressens quand je suis près de toi.

Harry eu un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras du rouquin et il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour lui, mais comparé au feu qui lui brulait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il voyait Drago, c'était peu, beaucoup trop peu. Si seulement il n'avait pas rencontré Drago ce fameux soir au chaudron baveur.

--- D'accord, je viens, soupira-t-il, impuissant face à la demande du beau rouquin.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Dans le prochain chapitre la confrontation de Harry et Drago lors de la soirée …

.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous criez tous avec moi un houra pour le neurone de Drago revenu au bercail ^^

.

Bises à tous et un grand merci a ma béta Harmonie qui a repris mes corrections (^_^)

.

A mardi prochain !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre dernier ! Voici la suite !

Réjouissez-vous enfin les anti-Charlie, car il y a enfin le retour du HPDM. ^^

.

.

**Kaylee **: Vi c'est prévu, Charlichoux va se trouver une autre bouche à dévorer ^^ et le petit Harry va appartenir exclusivement à son beau blond ! Tout ça dans ce chapitre et le prochain ^^ Merci pour ta review comme toujours ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir de te voir, enfin de te lire, à chaque chapitre (^-^) Bises !!

.

**Scam :** Désolé quelqu'un à déjà mis son grappin sur le beau rouquin. Et quand cette personne veut quelque chose elle l'obtient, alors je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir de négociation… ^^

Je te remercie pour tes conseils et je prends notes. Pour ce qui est des mots qui évoquent des bruits je vais faire attention ^^ Par compte pour les mots plus salaces, je sais que ça plait beaucoup, mais ça ne me ressemble pas trop, alors bon, faut pas s'attendre à une explosion de mots pervers dans mes prochains lemons lol. Pour Ron dans mes fics il est toujours mature et prend plutôt bien les choses (en règle général) c'est comme ça que je vois le personnage. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore. Bises !

.

**Nounou :** Merci pour ton passage et ton mot tout simple, mais qui fait tout de même très plaisir. Bises !

.

**Kisu :** Merci pour la review et les encouragements ! Voici la tite confrontation Harry Drago tant attendu. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours (^-^) Bises !

.

**Kaylee et Ela-chan** : Alors vous m'avez toutes les deux demandés quand viendrais la suite de ma fic « le choix d'un amour véritable ». Alors la réponse est, bientôt. Je n'abandonne pas la fic, c'est ma première et elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, mais j'ai un petit passage a vide en ce moment pour celle-ci. Enfin bref, il y aura prochainement un nouveau chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si les chapitres suivants arriveront rapidement. Enfin je m'active dessus ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Surtout qu'elle touche bientôt à sa fin.

Ela-chan je te remercie aussi pour ta review sur l'os « réserve de potion » comme je ne pourrais pas y répondre je le fais ici. Bisous à vous deux !!

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Fou de toi !**

.

Harry avait opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Il ne voulait pas être remarqué et il pensait innocemment que sa tenue passerait inaperçu, mais Charlie n'était pas du tout de cet avis. La chemise fine et légère qu'il portait laissait entrevoir l'esquisse de ses tétons et les boutons défaits, en haut, lui donnaient un côté débraillé plus que sexy. Ce mec était l'incarnation vivante du fantasme aussi bien hétéro que gay et il ne se rendait compte de rien.

Comme le rouquin l'avait présumé, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception. Hermione les accueillit un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ravis que Charlie ait réussi à convaincre Monsieur-je-boude-et-je-veux-voir-personne, de sortir de son trou.

--- Où se trouve le bar ? Demanda Harry avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

--- Heu … là-bas, dit-elle surprise en montrant le fond de la salle.

--- Parfait !

Harry attrapa la main du rouquin et l'entraîna avec lui à la recherche de l'endroit de tous les plaisirs, endroit qui l'aiderait à oublier un magnifique blond au corps de rêve.

--- Deux verres de whisky pur feu !

Il donna l'un des verres à Charlie et commença à boire le sien aussitôt. Il parcourut rapidement la salle du regard, le cœur battant et il se serra violemment quand il rencontra deux billes argentées qui le fixaient durement. Il détourna les yeux aussitôt et se tourna vers Charlie.

--- Alors, c'est lequel ?

--- Le blond sur la gauche, qui discute avec le ministre.

Charlie chercha rapidement son rival des yeux et ne put qu'admettre qu'il ne faisait pas du tout le poids face à tant de perfection.

--- Canon en effet, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Il est sans relief, beaucoup trop parfait.

Harry sourit tristement et termina son verre cul sec.

--- Si tu m'as accompagné pour te payer une cuite, c'était pas la peine, gronda Charlie en lui arrachant le verre des mains.

--- Tu veux que je meurs d'ennui c'est ça ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'un homme de petite taille, grassouillet et qui portait une monstrueuse moustache, s'interposa entre lui et Harry sans aucune gêne.

--- Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama l'homme en question. Greg Jounius, directeur des transports magiques, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

--- Moi aussi, grogna Harry dans un mensonge à peine dissimulé.

--- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un fervent défenseur de la SALE*.

--- Je suis un grand ami d'Hermione Granger et suis adhérant au club depuis que j'ai 14 ans, si je me souviens bien.

--- Impressionnant ! La politique coule dans vos veines, c'est incontestable. Que diriez-vous d'un poste au ministère de la magie au côté de Madame Granger-Weasley ? Je suis sûr que vous seriez comme un poisson dans l'eau au département de la justice magique. De plus nous avons désormais un centre de …

--- J'ai une folle envie de danser, pas toi Charlie ?

--- Quoi ? Heu … non ….

--- Super ! On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, vous voulez bien ? Ravis de vous avoir rencontré.

Harry attrapa le bras du rouquin et le traina sur la piste de danse, ne prêtant pas attention à ses protestations. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu pour être dissimulé par la foule des danseurs et regarda Charlie qui levait un sourcil interrogateur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

--- Tu veux vraiment qu'on danse un slow ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et en effet tous les couples étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre et bougeaient à un rythme d'escargot. Dans la précipitation il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la musique. Il voulait juste échapper à la discussion.

--- Heu … bah, maintenant qu'on est là, allons-y pour un slow.

--- Harry, tout le monde nous regarde.

--- Et alors ? Deux hommes n'ont pas le droit de danser un slow ?

--- Bien sûr que si, soupira Charlie en attrapant la taille du brun et en le serrant tout contre lui.

Harry se laissa enlacer, et sentit la tête du rouquin se lover dans son cou et son souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules puis entoura sa nuque tendrement. Après tout, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, alors pourquoi se retenir, hein ?

--- Il nous regarde, souffla le rouquin à l'oreille du brun.

--- Tu parles de qui ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

--- Ton Serpentard. Il nous regarde et il ne semble pas apprécier le spectacle.

Charlie entendit le cœur d'Harry battre de plus en plus vite. Le simple fait d'évoquer le blond le faisait revivre et il était vraiment jaloux de constater que son cœur ne bâterait jamais aussi vite pour lui.

Il resta tout de même collé à lui, profitant de ce contact divin et se détacha à regret, seulement quand la musique s'arrêta doucement.

Il lança un sourire triste à son brun et retourna près du bar.

Harry le suivit tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans la salle, il trouva rapidement la tête blonde qu'il cherchait, en train de discuter vivement avec un homme à la peau couleur chocolat et au sourire éclatant. Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour reconnaître Blaise Zabini, l'un des meilleurs amis de Drago.

--- Waw ! S'exclama Hermione en les rejoignant, accompagné de Ron. C'était très chaud.

--- On a juste dansé !

--- Ca veut dire que vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? Demanda Ron un peu perdu.

--- Non ! Gronda Charlie en entament un nouveau verre de Whisky. Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, comme toujours !

Hermione fixa le rouquin et le brun chacun leur tour. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre ces deux là. Harry semblait désolé et déprimé, tandis que Charlie était morose. Elle attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira plus loin dans la pièce.

--- Suis-moi, je voudrais te parler deux secondes.

Le brun obtempéra, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix et attendit les reproches qu'allait lui faire sa meilleure amie.

--- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais Charlie a toujours le sourire d'habitude et là …

--- Oui je sais, je suis une vraie plaie.

--- Je n'ai pas dit ça …

--- Charlie souhaiterait que l'on soit plus que de simples amis.

--- Oh ! Et tu l'as repoussé ?

--- Non, c'est justement ça le problème. Je n'arrive pas à le repousser complètement parce que quand je suis dans ses bras je me sens bien et j'aime quand il se souci de moi ou qu'il m'embrasse …

--- Alors pourquoi tu voudrais le repousser dans ce cas ? Tu m'as promis que tu ne fuirais pas l'amour s'il se présentait à toi !

--- Parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

Hermione regarda son ami surprise. Harry se confiait toujours à elle en tant normal, mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était amoureux, pourquoi ?

--- Et cette personne …

--- M'a brisé le cœur.

Elle caressa son bras doucement pour le consoler. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas venir à la soirée et pourquoi il déprimait ces derniers temps. Charlie devait être au courant et c'était pour ça aussi que son caractère avait changé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Harry souffre encore en amour ?

--- Je suis désolée.

Harry savait que ces mots étaient sincères, mais il fallait plus que ça pour apaiser son cœur meurtrit.

--- Et tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? C'est que je sois tombé amoureux de Malefoy ! Pathétique non ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Harry était tombé amoureux du beau blond arrogant qu'il avait tant détesté avant ? Waw, c'était vraiment incroyable et surprenant, mais pathétique non. Elle savait que Drago pouvait être quelqu'un de très charmeur et de plutôt sympa quand on le connaissait bien, mais elle se demandait où Harry avait pu apprendre à le connaître aussi bien.

--- Et il sait que…

--- Il va se marier Mione ! Nous deux c'était qu'un jeu et j'ai été assez con pour croire que la partie ne s'arrêterait jamais.

--- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, je peux te l'assurer.

--- Ca ne me console en rien Hermione.

--- Tu veux que je demande à Ron de lui casser la gueule ? Il sera ravi de le faire.

--- Non, rigola doucement Harry. Je vais juste essayer de l'oublier. Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

--- Tu es sûr ?

--- Oui, maintenant rejoignons les autres, où Ron va se poser des questions.

Harry balaya rapidement la tristesse de son visage et participa à la conversation comme si de rien était. Ron ne remarqua rien, il était de très bonne humeur et après avoir bu trois quatre verres de Whisky pur feu, invita même sa femme à aller danser.

Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Charlie et ce dernier tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la blonde là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la direction d'un signe de tête.

--- Pas mal, répondit Harry se prêtant au jeu. Mais elle ne semble avoir d'yeux que pour la brune à côté d'elle.

--- Oh ! Et la petite brune aux mèches rouges au fond ?

--- Bof.

--- La fille à la robe bleue là, elle est canon, non ?

--- Un peu vulgaire tu ne trouves pas ?

--- Si je comprends bien, il n'y a personne fait pour moi ici, soupira Charlie.

Harry balaya plus attentivement la salle du regard et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

--- Au bar, le beau black aux yeux verts, dit-il, amusé.

Charlie se retourna discrètement et du avouer que l'homme était vraiment beau.

--- Bel homme en effet.

--- Il te dévore des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes.

--- Tu es sérieux ?

--- Oui. Si c'est ton genre, fonce.

Charlie regarda de nouveau l'homme installé au bar. Il avait sans nul doute un corps de rêve et un sourire charmeur, mais ce qui l'attira tout de suite fut ses deux beaux yeux verts qui lui rappelaient ceux d'Harry. Après tout c'était avec Harry qu'il aurait voulu terminer la soirée, mais à quoi bon, le cœur du brun n'était pas libre et ne le serait probablement jamais.

--- Tu le connais ?

--- Un peu. Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini, c'est un Serpentard. Il est plutôt bon vivant et rieur pour un Serpent.

--- Ca te dérange si …

--- Non pas du tout, vas-y !

Charlie aurait souhaité que le brun le retienne, mais il ne le fit pas et il se dirigea à l'autre bout du bar, pour offrir un verre à ce bel étalon.

Harry soupira. Il se retrouvait seul, comme toujours, mais il devait rendre sa liberté à Charlie. Cependant il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans une foule comme ça, il avait une désagréable impression d'étouffer. Il se leva et traversa la salle à la recherche de toilettes. Il voulait se rafraichir et se retrouver seul quelques minutes, fuir cette sensation d'oppression. Il emprunta un couloir désert espérant trouver une petite pancarte « pipi room » et sursauta en entendant une voix glaciale derrière lui.

…………..

--- Je t'observe depuis le début de la soirée et je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu m'offrirais un verre, dit Blaise et portant le whisky à sa bouche.

--- Pourquoi ça ?

--- Parce que tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. Tu es amoureux de Potter n'est-ce pas ?

--- Quoi ?

--- Tu as la même lueur dans le regard que Drago quand il fixe le survivant.

--- Il est amoureux de lui alors ?

--- Oui. Il a mis du temps à l'admettre, mais il est fou de lui. Il est plutôt lent quand il s'agit de son bonheur.

--- Tant mieux alors, ils vont enfin se retrouver.

--- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu es amoureux de lui ?

--- Oui. Ou du moins, j'aurais pu devenir fou amoureux de lui s'il m'en avait laissé l'occasion. Mais il ne peut apparemment pas être heureux si ce crétin de Serpentard n'est pas près de lui.

--- Tu es le genre de mec trop gentil toi. Tu sais qu'à dire trop souvent Amen on devient le gentil con sur lequel on s'essuie les pieds ?

--- J'ai accepté la situation sans broncher, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je suis peut-être maso, qui sait ?

--- Ne dit pas ce genre de choses à un mec comme moi, qui te dévore des yeux depuis le début de la soirée ou je risque de te violer sur place.

--- Est-ce que c'est un viol si je suis consentant ?

Blaise fixa le beau rouquin avec insistance. Il avait tout de suite été attiré par son physique très virile, mais fragile à la fois. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le reluquer depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Et chose incroyable le petit agneau au cœur brisé se révélait être un fauve et ça n'avait rien pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Ce mec lui plaisait de plus en plus.

……………..

--- Avec combien de mec tu couches en même temps ?

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Drago. Il avait essayé de le fuir toute la soirée, pour ne pas affronter ses sentiments douloureux qui refaisaient surface quand il le voyait. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, dans un couloir totalement désert.

--- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

--- Pourquoi ça ?

--- Parce que tu es saoul et que la conversation va surement dégénérer.

--- Tu te défiles ! C'est apparemment courant chez toi, toujours en train de fuir !

Harry se remit à marcher, ignorant sa provocation, mais Drago lui attrapa violemment le bras et le plaqua contre le mur. Ils se défièrent longuement du regard, puis le blond colla sa bouche contre la sienne et força ses lèvres pour y insérer sa langue. Harry essaya d'abord de se débattre, il ne voulait pas retomber dépendant de lui, de ses lèvres, ses caresses… mais très vite il laissa choir ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Drago descendit la main dans son pantalon et attrapa son membre sans aucun ménagement.

Harry aurait souhaité le rejeter ou même contester, mais ce contact lui avait tellement manqué. Même si cette étreinte était violente et brisait son cœur encore plus violemment, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il était tellement pathétique, il le savait, mais incapable de réagir pour autant.

--- Tu te laisses prendre par n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Drago à son oreille.

Cette phrase cruelle le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il repoussa violemment Drago et lui écrasa son poing dans la figure.

--- La réalité te blesse ? S'énerva Drago. Tu es seulement une pute Potter !

--- Et toi un enfoiré de première. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un con comme toi.

Drago resta figé en entendant ces mots. La main plaquée sur son nez douloureux il fixait Harry, complètement hébété.

--- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

--- Oubli.

Harry lui tourna le dos et entrepris de retourner dans la salle des fêtes. Il en avait marre de chercher ces toilettes introuvables, marre d'être aussi con face à lui, marre de l'aimer à en mourir, et il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus seul avec lui. Il voulait s'écrouler sur son lit et pleurer, oui, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement.

--- Si tu m'aimes pourquoi tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'en on était ensemble ?

--- Tu as une « femme » je te signale, tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale sur la fidélité !

--- Et pourquoi tu as arrêté de venir à nos rendez-vous ? Je t'ai attendu…

Harry s'immobilisa quelques instants. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Il l'avait vraiment attendu ?

--- Tout ça n'a pas d'importance, notre relation n'était qu'un jeu après tout.

--- Ca à de l'importance pour moi. Je suis obsédé par toi. Je n'arrive plus à dormir ni à réfléchir depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber. Je ne suis plus qu'une loque. J'ai passé toutes mes nuits à t'attendre à l'hôtel en espérant que tu reviendrais … Alors si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, ça à de l'importance pour moi. Parce que moi je t'aime.

Harry haleta difficilement. Il avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Il se retourna pour toiser le visage de son blond. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il était sincère. Il ne pourrait pas encaisser une moquerie ou un jeu de plus.

--- Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais je t'aime vraiment.

--- Je venais d'apprendre que tu allais te marier, dit-il en essayant de garder son calme. J'ai voulu essayer de t'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, non ? Tu avais une fiancée dès le début et des projets, je n'avais rien à faire dans ton monde.

--- Et tu as réussi ? Tu as pu m'oublier ?

--- Biens sûr que non !

Drago s'approcha de lui doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait été un vrai con. Plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui dès le début, sa foutu fierté avait pris le dessus et il avait été à deux doigts de passer à côté de l'homme de sa vie.

--- J'ai été un véritable abruti…

--- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

--- Je ne veux pas l'épouser si tu m'aimes. Alors dis le moi. Je veux l'entendre.

Harry sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il avait peur, peur de ces trois mots, de tout ce qu'ils signifiaient. Toutes les personnes qu'il s'était autorisé à aimer, avait fini par disparaître, alors s'il lui disait ces trois mots, est-ce que lui aussi il l'abandonnerait ?

--- Dis le moi, souffla tendrement Drago à son oreille. S'il te plait.

--- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à peine audible.

--- Je t'aime, moi aussi, répondit Drago la voix rauque de désir et de joie mélangés. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi con, mais il n'y a toujours eu que toi dans mon esprit depuis que je t'ai revu au Chaudron Baveur.

--- Pareille pour moi, souffla Harry en répondant enfin à l'étreinte du blond.

--- Bien, maintenant que tout est mis au clair je vais te faire l'amour !

--- Quoi ? Ici ? Tu es complètement fou !

--- De toi, oui. Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps après ce que tu viens de me dire.

Il dirigea son brun contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Ses mains descendirent sans attendre sur la braguette et il sortit le membre gonflé de son amant. Il commença de douces caresses, puis s'accroupit pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à sa peau et plus précisément cet endroit.

--- Non arrête, pas ici, gémit Harry.

--- Tu as déjà atteint le point de non retour.

Drago lécha le long de sa verge lentement, procurant d'incontrôlables spasmes à son brun, puis remonta pour s'occuper de son gland. Il l'aspira, puis enroula sa langue autour, dessinant des cercles avec la pointe. Ses mains malaxèrent ses bourses et exécutèrent des allées et venues le long de son membre dressé, tandis que sa bouche continuait la douce torture. Les jambes du brun commencèrent à trembler. Drago plaqua ses hanches au mur pour pas qu'il ne tombe et engloutit entièrement son sexe. Il commença des va-et-vient brutaux, encouragé par les gémissements intenses de son amant. Harry était sur le point d'exploser, mais Drago s'arrêta et lécha doucement les perles de semence qui s'échappait à grosses gouttes. Il fit glisser sa langue un peu plus bas et mordilla les testicules avec une lenteur calculée. Son brun était en train de devenir fou et il s'en délectait. Il le regarda brièvement et la vision le transporta. Harry avait rejeté la tête en arrière, les yeux fermé et se mordait violemment la lèvre pour ne pas être entendu dans la salle d'à côté. Cette simple image aurait pu le faire éjaculer dans la seconde s'il ne se retenait pas de toutes ses forces. Il reposa ses douces lèvres sur la virilité devenue très douloureuse du Gryffon et inséra la langue dans la petite fente. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le brun se répande entièrement dans sa bouche.

Harry chercha sa respiration les yeux toujours fermé. Une fellation n'avait jamais été aussi intense, c'était incroyable. Ses jambes tremblaient encore légèrement et tout son corps frissonnait, tant l'extase avait été immense. Une main tira sur sa chemise et il se retrouva allongé sur son blond.

--- J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de ça, souffla-t-il.

Harry sourit et dégrafa le pantalon de son Serpentard. Il libéra son pénis déjà trempé d'excitation et s'activa aussitôt dessus. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il se libère, il commença donc tout de suite les va-et-vient avec sa bouche, alors qu'une main glissa sous sa chemise pour lui caresser un téton. Drago se cambra, bougeant violemment le bassin et éjacula rapidement.

Harry le nettoya consciencieusement et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il avait l'impression de rêver, de flotter sur un petit nuage, et il ne voulait plus jamais en redescendre.

--- Waw, s'exclama Drago.

--- Je suis plutôt d'accord. C'était incroyable !

--- Oui, mais c'est loin de me suffire. J'en veux plus, je te veux !

--- Pas ici !

--- Bien, alors on se rejoint à l'hôtel, dans notre chambre, dans vingt minutes.

--- D'accord, juste le temps que je trouve une excuse pour partir.

--- Ne me fais pas attendre, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

**A suivre …**

.

J'entends déjà les habituels « sadique » que vous me criez sans arrêt !! Même pas vrais ! Il faut juste savoir apprécier les préliminaires avant l'apothéose ^^

.

Comme toujours un grand merci à Harmonie !

.

Dans le prochain chapitre, des draps, de la sueur, un petit-déjeuner et de l'amour ^^ (une petite recette plutôt sympathique non ?? xD )

.

Bises à tous et à Mardi prochain !!!

.

**Ps :** **Noweria **: Blaise et Charlie !! Blaise et Charlie !!!! BLAISE ET CHARLIE !!! Ca y est !!!!! Les gros titres ne parlent plus que de ça ! D'après une source sûre un sublime noir et un rouquin auraient été surpris dans un ascenseur, dans une position très … holé holé ^^ Je me joint à toi pour la danse sulfureuse du robot égyptien :p Bisous !!! xD


	10. Chapter 10

Pas de blabla, juste un chapitre et un GRAND MERCI à tous !

Bonne lecture !

.

**.**

**Nounou :**Hihi, merci pour ton petit "super" ^^ je m'en lasse pas ! Bises !

.

**Kaylee :** Vi tout est bien qui fini bien :p Dansons le sioux devant nos clavier ! J'aime ! lol Merci pour ta review (^_^) Bises !

.

**EnPassant :** Waw, j'ai apparemment pris autant de plaisir à lire ta review que tu en as eu à lire ma fic. Merci beaucoup pour ces jolis compliments. J'espère les mériter jusqu'au bout et que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si l'histoire va durer encore bien longtemps, ça dépendra de l'inspiration, mais il est clair que des reviews de ce genre motivent beaucoup. Alors merci. Bises !

.

**Scam** : Vi je vais continuer l'histoire de Blaise et Charlie. Elle sera moins présente, mais elle rejoindra régulièrement celle de Harry et Drago. Je comprends oui pour les dialogues dans les scènes coquines. En effet comme tu dis, j'ai souvent peur que trop de dialogues à ce moment-là fasse trop guimauve, mais si mes lecteurs sont fan de guimauve autant que moi je n'hésiterais plus xD Merci pour ta review ! Bises !

.

**Kizu** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (^_^) Bises !

.

**Ela-Chan** : Encore une qui danse devant son clavier ! On va monter un groupe à ce rythme là ^^ Vi enfin ensemble \ o / Es-ce que ton vœu à té exaucé …. BIEN SUR ! lol Bisous et merci pour ta review !

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : Matin douceur. **

.

--- Tu es en retard ! Râla Drago en se précipitant déjà sur les lèvres du brun.

--- Seulement de cinq minutes.

--- C'est beaucoup trop, souffla-t-il en l'amenant doucement jusqu'au lit.

Il l'allongea et s'installa au-dessus de lui. Il commença à lui retirer sa chemise tout en mordillant son cou, laissant apparaître des traces de morsures et de sucions. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux, qu'il sentait son cœur battre aussi vite et qu'il avait peur de faire un faux pas et de le perdre. Lui avoir peur d'être rejeté ? Il n'avait pourtant qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, mais avec Harry c'était différent. Il voulait mériter cet amour qu'il recevait, il voulait le combler de bonheur et enlever ce regard triste et nostalgique qui masquait souvent son beau visage quand il plongeait dans ses pensées. Il voulait le rendre heureux tout simplement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il était devenu un autre homme. Un homme amoureux.

Il caressa la bosse du pantalon de son amant et sortit son érection. Il posa ses lèvres dessus et commença à la lécher longuement. Il passa sa langue autour du gland, lapa les petites perles de semence avec gourmandise, suça toute la longueur comme un affamé, et une pensée le traversa. Il voulait être pris par Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel désir et son cœur s'emballa. Il était légèrement effrayé par cette nouveauté, mais aussi très excité. Il voulait que Harry le domine, le face crier et le possède entièrement. Il voulait que ce sexe dressé pour lui, le pénètre sauvagement.

--- Je veux te sentir en moi, souffla-t-il alors qu'il lui mordillait la peau de la hampe.

.

Harry se releva légèrement et attrapa son visage entre le pouce et l'index pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ce que venait de lui demander Drago était plutôt inattendu et il ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir mal compris.

.

--- Tu es sur ? Tu n'es pas un actif pur et dur ?

--- Si, je suis un actif et ça ne changera pas ! Je veux seulement me donner entièrement à toi. Je veux que tu possèdes la moindre partie de mon corps.

--- Bien, si tu es sûr de toi …

Harry le fit basculer pour pouvoir prendre les choses en mains. La requête de son blond était une preuve d'amour et de confiance incroyable connaissant son caractère de dominateur. Il le déshabilla lentement, léchant son cou, son torse et ses tétons. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Quand son blond fut complètement nu, il resta quelques secondes à le regarder, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il réalisait seulement maintenant que pour la première fois il allait faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, les frôlant seulement. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et Harry ferma les yeux, il voulait savourer ce moment intense. Sans avoir besoin de se toucher une force incroyable de magie circulait entre eux et les parcouraient d'innombrables frissons. Il se laissa envahir par cette sensation d'ivresse et embrassa tendrement son amour. Ses mains descendirent doucement pour caresser son corps. Elles épousèrent toutes ses courbes, brulant de désir chaque endroit où elles se posaient et terminèrent par s'égarer entre les jambes délicieusement ouvertes du Serpentard.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur l'érection de son amant et lui déposa de doux baisers tout le long. Drago grognait de frustration, mais le brun ne lui donna pas ce qu'il voulait. Il descendit plus bas, entre ses jambes et lécha le petit anneau de chair rose qu'on venait de lui offrir. Drago ne put se retenir de gémir quand une langue s'introduisit à l'intérieur et explora son recoin le plus intime. Jamais il n'avait autorisé qui que ce soit à s'approcher aussi près de son derrière, Harry serait le premier, le seul et l'unique.

Le Gryffondor remplaça sa langue par un doigt qu'il inséra tout doucement. C'était probablement la première fois pour son blond et il ne voulait pas qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. Il bougea doucement à l'intérieur et fixa le visage de Drago à l'affut de chacune de ses réactions. Comme il semblait apprécier ce traitement, Harry enfonça un deuxième doigt toujours aussi délicatement. Drago grimaça légèrement et le brun posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur son membre pour lui faire oublier la sensation de gène. Il fut satisfait quand son amant arracha un gémissement de plaisir intense. Il s'éloigna de lui quelques secondes pour retirer son pantalon et son boxer beaucoup trop encombrant et attrapa sa baguette pour invoquer une petite fiole de lubrifiant. Drago le regarda s'en enduire le sexe en le malaxant et en faire couler entre ses cuisses.

--- Ca va aller ? Demanda Harry en glissant les mains sous ses fesses pour les remonter un peu.

--- Oui vas-y, souffla Drago.

Harry embrassa son amour et le pénétra avec la plus grande douceur et lenteur dont il était capable. Drago serra les dents, sentant ses entrailles s'écarteler pour laisser passer le membre imposant du brun, mais très vite une main empoigna son sexe et une vague de désir le submergea. Le Gryffondor continua sa caresse tout en s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Quand il fut entièrement en lui il bougea légèrement le bassin pour que le corps de son tendre s'habitue totalement à sa présence. Il dut faire appel à un contrôle incroyable, mais il commença les va-et-vient seulement quand les cuisses du blond se refermèrent autour de ses hanches pour en demander davantage.

Drago s'agrippa à la nuque de son brun, la respiration saccadée, s'écrasant contre ses lèvres. C'était si bon, tellement bon parce que c'était lui, Harry, l'homme dont il était follement amoureux. Il était tendre, à l'écoute et doux… il s'en voulut en repensant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi doux avec lui, il ne méritait pas un traitement aussi spécial.

Le sexe d'Harry percuta la prostate de Drago et celui-ci se sentit quitter la terre. Il était au paradis, il n'y avait nul doute et Harry était un ange, oui, son ange. Il lui avait donné envie de vivre, il l'avait convaincu que lui aussi pouvait goûter au bonheur malgré son passé, et surtout il lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour.

Harry accéléra ses pénétrations. Voir Drago se donner à lui de cette manière, si naturelle et pure le rendait fou de désir. Il devint plus violent, plus bestial et le blond ne s'en plaignait pas. Chaque coup brutal dans la prostate l'envoyait au septième ciel et les pressions exercées sur son membre lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Il arracha encore de nombreux gémissements à son Serpentard et se rependit en lui dans un râle de contentement. Drago le suivit de près se libérant en majorité dans la main de son amant.

Le Gryffondor se laissa retomber sur le corps laiteux de son blond, à bout de force. Il sentit une main lui caresser la tête et une bouche lui embrasser la nuque. Il se retira doucement et roula sur le côté. Les yeux fermé il tentait de retrouver son souffle. Une main enlaça la sienne, une jambe se perdit sur son corps et une tête se posa sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans un océan de gris argenté qui brillait d'une lueur indescriptible.

--- Je t'aime, murmura Drago en serrant la main qu'il tenait, encore plus fort.

.

Harry passa sa main libre autour de son bien-aimé et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

.

--- Moi aussi je t'aime.

…………………..

Drago se réveilla un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se sentait serein pour la première fois de sa vie. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque à quelques centimètres de son visage et glissa une main sur les fesses collées contre son érection matinale. Merlin, il voulait toujours être réveillé avec cette vue imprenable sur la perfection qu'était Potter.

--- Thé ou café ? Murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille, alors que le brun commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

--- Chocolat.

Drago sourit devant cette réponse que vous donnerait normalement un enfant et attrapa la plume magique pour les commandes de petit-déjeuner. Il gribouilla « petit-déjeuner royale, thé, chocolat ». Quelques minutes après un plateau chargé de croissants, beignets, gaufres, crêpes et d'un bol de thé et l'autre de chocolat, apparut sur la table. Drago attrapa sa baguette et amena le plateau jusqu'à lui avec un très utile _Accio_.

Harry émergea de sous les draps et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le plateau bondé de nourriture.

--- Tu es affamé ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

--- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai tout pris.

--- Merci. Je vais prendre … une crêpe !

.

Drago plaça le plateau entre eux et se saisit d'une gaufre au sucre qu'il croqua avidement. Tout en dégustant son savoureux petit-déj, il fixa son plus que savoureux nouveau petit-ami avec un air rêveur.

.

--- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea Harry, amusé.

--- Rien. Je me disais que j'étais vraiment dingue de toi, mais que je ne connaissais rien de ta petite personne. Je ne savais même pas que tu prenais du chocolat le matin.

--- J'ai horreur du café, c'est trop amer.

--- Et tu habites où ?

--- Pour le moment chez les Weasley, mais je suis en train de rénover la maison des Black. Je suis encore en plein travaux, mais ça avance bien.

--- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.

--- Avec ton boulot ?

--- Je peux prendre des vacances. Ca fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas prise, ils ne pourront pas me le refuser, même si je prenais trois ou quatre mois. J'ai envie de profiter de toi à chaque instant, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Harry rougit légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation tendre et encore moins à un Malefoy aussi attentionné et doux. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait le Drago romantique autant que le sauvage, mais il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec une tout autre personne. C'était quelque part embarrassant, mais aussi vraiment excitant.

--- Ca pourrait être sympa oui. La chambre vient d'être terminée, on pourrait dormir là-bas et continuer les travaux la journée.

--- Ca me plairait oui.

--- Hum, je dois peut-être te préciser que je fais tout à la façon Moldu.

--- Oh.

--- Si tu n'as pas envie on peut très bien se voir les soirs.

--- Non, non, Moldu ou pas, je t'aiderais. Je veux être avec toi, peut importe ce qu'on fait.

--- Bien. Et toi ? Toujours au manoir ?

--- Ouais. Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit, mais comme je boss beaucoup je suis très peu chez moi.

--- Hermione m'a dit que tu travaillais au ministère, j'ai été étonné !

--- Oui, un ancien Mangemort au département de la coopération magique internationale, ça fait tâche, mais je suis doué dans ce que je fais et ils ont été obligés de le reconnaître.

Harry regarda la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur l'avant bras gauche de son blond. Il frissonnait toujours en la voyant, ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs, mais dessinée sur cette peau elle semblait inoffensive, sensuelle. C'était étrange et effrayant.

--- Et toi tu travailles dans quoi ?

--- Rien en particulier. J'ai fait des petits boulots Moldu ses six dernières années.

--- Comme quoi ?

--- Serveur, vendeur, jardinier, homme à tout faire …

--- Humm, je t'imagine bien avec un petit tablier de soubrette. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu es revenu ? Tu es bien revenu pour de bon hein ?

--- Oui je reste. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

--- Si tu veux devenir mon homme à tout faire il n'y a pas de souci, je t'offrirais le costume qui va avec.

--- Rêve ! Non, mais j'aimerais peut-être bosser dans le Quidditch ou devenir prof à Poudlard, je ne sais pas encore.

--- McGonagall t'a proposé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

--- Oui, mais j'hésite, ce poste est maudit après tout.

--- Il parait oui. Avec qui as-tu couché pendant qu'on se voyait ? Demanda Drago, passant de l'hippogriffe au Ronflack Cornu, comme si de rien était.

--- Ce n'est pas important.

--- On apprend à se connaître non ? Dis-moi !

.

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas commencer cette nouvelle relation avec des cachotteries, mais il avait assisté à la jalousie du blond et se demandait comment il réagirait.

.

--- Charlie Weasley.

--- J'en étais sûr, il te jetait des regards enflammés pendant toute la soirée. Des vrais sangsues ces rouquins !

--- En ce moment il doit être dans le lit de ton meilleur ami, alors tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter pour moi.

--- Avec Blaise ?

--- Oui et puis il repart en Roumanie bientôt.

--- Tant mieux, qu'il reste avec ses Dragons et qu'il nous foute la paix !

--- Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas quitter ta future femme ?

--- Aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai plus eu l'envie de l'épouser depuis le premier soir où je t'ai rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Elle a envoyé les faireparts sans même me consulter. J'ai joué le jeu parce que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais je la quitterais aujourd'hui même.

--- Tu m'as vraiment aimé à l'instant où tu m'as vu au bar ?

--- Non, au début c'était plus un jeu de plaisir très distrayant, mais tu es très vite devenu une obsession. C'est seulement quand j'ai vu les suçons sur tes cuisses que j'ai réalisé que je voulais que tu n'appartiennes seulement qu'à moi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'un autre que moi te touche tu entends ? Je tuerais quiconque posera les mains sur toi.

--- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, je n'ai nullement envie d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

--- Y a plutôt intérêt, murmura Drago en embrassant l'épaule dénudé de son tendre.

--- Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était hier soir.

--- Pas désagréable.

--- Pas … Tu rigoles tu gémissais comme un damné !

--- Alors pourquoi tu demandes, grogna Drago en portant le bol fumant à ses lèvres.

--- Parce que j'aimerais t'entendre le dire.

--- C'était super, tu es content ?

--- Oui. Je voulais que ce soit parfait.

--- Ca l'était. On pourra probablement recommencer de temps en temps, murmura-t-il.

--- J'en suis ravis, souffla Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille.

.

Drago soupira en sentant les douces lèvres de son amour se poser sur lui et reposa son thé sur le plateau. Il lança un informulé pour faire disparaître le petit-déjeuner et se jeta sur son brun.

.

--- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de boire mon chocolat, se plaignit le Gryffondor en glissant une main sur les fesses du blond.

--- Tu ne peux pas m'allumer de cette façon et espérer pouvoir manger en paix.

.

Il embrassa cette bouche mutine avec passion et s'installa docilement entre ses cuisses, délicieusement ouvertes

Drago évita un vase de justesse et bloqua un énième _doloris_. La brune en face de lui était folle furieuse et avait apparemment décidé de briser tout le mobilier sur lui.

............................

--- Sylvia je t'en prie calme toi !

--- Que je me calme ? Espèce d'enfoiré !

Elle fit exploser les étagères derrière le blond et sourit en voyant la joue de celui-ci saigner. Drago essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui s'écoulait de la fine coupure et lança un _protego_ alors qu'une chaise se projetait sur lui.

--- Comment oses-tu me plaquer deux semaines avant notre mariage ? Tu n'es qu'une enflure !

--- Tu as tout préparé sans moi.

--- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre !

--- Je n'étais qu'un simple pion dont l'avis importait peu. Tu n'as pas à annuler le mariage, juste à remplacer le marié.

--- Je t'aimais sale pourriture ! Est-ce que tu connais ce sentiment au moins ?

--- Oui, répondit Drago une lueur étincelante dans le regard.

--- Tu … tu me quittes pour une autre ? Tu es amoureux ? J'y crois pas c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps je suis cocue ?

--- Depuis le début.

Sylvia ouvrit la bouche écœurée, tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Et ce salopard lui balançait ça en pleine figure sans le moindre remord. Elle fit exploser un buffet et tenta un nouveau _doloris_ qui échoua encore. Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne regardait jamais les autres femmes et semblait être indifférent aux avances que certaines lui faisaient ouvertement. C'était incroyable qu'il puisse y avoir une autre femme. Sauf si …

--- C'est un homme ? Ne me dis pas que …

--- Ecoute pourquoi tu veux rendre les choses encore plus difficiles ?

--- C'est donc ça. Tu es amoureux d'un homme ! Tu me dégoûtes !

.

Les larmes commencèrent enfin à couler, mais elle ne se radoucit pas pour autant. Elle projeta la table sur lui, mais il la dévia rapidement et elle s'écrasa sur le mur.

.

--- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Drago Malefoy. Je vais te traîner dans la boue, t'emmener plus bas que terre et je peux t'assurer que tu vas regretter de t'être foutu de moi. Profite bien de tout ce que tu as, parce que bientôt tu n'auras plus rien.

Son joli visage était déformé par la rage et les larmes. Elle leva sa baguette au plafond et lança un _Feudeymon_ avant de transplaner.

Drago regarda les flammes gigantesques et vivantes se rapprocher dangereusement de lui et ferma les yeux.

Il se retrouva dans une grande rue sordide, englouti par les ténèbres. Quelques gouttes commencèrent à lui frapper le visage et il chercha le numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd. Il blasphéma en voyant le 10 passer directement au 14 et commença à crier « Harry » de toutes ses forces. Il était en avance d'une bonne heure, mais il voulait le voir, il avait besoin d'apercevoir son visage pour réussir à se calmer. Une porte sortis de nulle part s'ouvrit et un magnifique brun apparu dans l'entrebâillement. Il courut jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa.

.

**A suivre …**

.

.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Petite mauvaise nouvelle, la suite arrivera seulement dans deux semaines. Je dois m'absenter plusieurs jours sans internet. Comme ce n'était prévu, je n'avais pas préparé de chapitre en avance. Désolé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, car ce n'est vraiment pas pour le plaisir que je dois partir. Bref. Je vous dis donc à Mardi, 1er juin 2010 !

.

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas rebutés par le sexy Charlichoux et qui aimes le voir faire des pirouettes et autres. Je vous aie mis un petit bonus plus bas de sa nuit d'amour avec Blaisounet ^^

Bises et j'espère comme toujours vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !

.

.

**Bonus : Méthode bien plus sympathique qu'un **_**oubliette**_** !**

.

Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté l'ascenseur de l'appartement du noir que Charlie avait la chemise ouverte, la braguette descendue et une main curieuse dans le boxer. Il gémit en embrassant les lèvres du Serpentard passionnément et le Ding sonore des portes qui s'ouvrent les sortit de leur transe. Une femme blonde, rouge d'embarra les fixait ne sachant plus ou se mettre. Blaise lança un « bonsoir » charmeur et attrapa la main de son rouquin pour l'emmener avec lui. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il était installé dans cet appart et il avait toujours été très discret et voilà qu'à cause d'un Gryffondor qui lui faisait totalement perdre la tête, tout l'immeuble allait être au courant de son homosexualité. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte rapidement.

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de voir la couleur du papier peint qu'il se trouva collé contre le mur, une bouche lui mordant les tétons et une main lui malaxant violemment les fesses. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. C'était différent d'avec Harry, beaucoup plus brutal, plus virile et il en était plutôt content. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver chacun des gestes du beau Gryffon chez le Serpentard ou il ne pourrait jamais réussir à l'oublier. Il se mordit la lèvre en sentant une bouche se poser sur son membre douloureux et respira bruyamment quand les va-et-vient commencèrent et qu'une langue taquina son gland rosit d'excitation.

Blaise goûta cette délicieuse friandise pendant plusieurs minutes, s'amusant de faire perdre la tête au rouquin, et se releva pour l'embrasser durement, collant la bosse de son pantalon à son érection.

--- Tu étais le dominant avec Potter ?

--- Oui, souffla Charlie.

--- Bien, dans ce cas je vais te faire découvrir tout autre chose. Je vais te faire oublier ce lion, je peux te l'assurer.

Il lui mordit le cou et le retourna. Il lui retira la chemise tout en suivant le sillon de la colonne vertébrale avec le bout de sa langue, puis descendit entièrement son pantalon. Il malaxa les deux globes fermes et musclés du rouquin, les mordit sauvagement, les lécha, puis lui écarta les jambes pour apercevoir le petit anneau de chair rose. Il sourit en constatant qu'il se contractait déjà et le caressa du bout de la langue tout doucement, arrachant de nombreux gémissements à son amant. Charlie n'en pouvait plus et attrapa sa virilité pour la malaxer rapidement. Blaise lui prit la main et la bloqua dans son dos.

--- Pas question ! C'est moi qui dois te faire venir.

--- Alors dépêche-toi, j'en peux plus, grogna le dresseur de dragon.

Le Serpentard inséra sa langue dans le petit anneau et mima l'acte sexuel de plus en plus rapidement, s'enfonçant au plus profond. Charlie se cambra, excité par cette nouvelle sensation et haleta en sentant un doigt, puis deux, s'enfouir doucement en lui.

Blaise se releva et lui lécha l'épaule tout en dégrafant son pantalon pour laisser sortir son pénis. Il l'approcha de l'entrée et caressa ses fesses lascivement avec le bout de son gland humide.

--- Je vais venir, détends-toi, souffla-t-il.

Charlie s'agrippa au mur comme il le pouvait et sentit le membre entrer en lui. Son amant n'était pas vraiment doux, ni trop brutal. C'était bestial, érotique et terriblement bon. Les va-et-vient commencèrent et sa vision se voila quand sa prostate fut violemment frappée. Il se sentait étrange, fiévreux, mais c'était l'extase. Une main empoigna son sexe pour le caresser vivement et il se sentit perdre pied complètement. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, qui vint se poser contre l'épaule du beau noir et se libéra dans un cri rauque. Blaise sentant l'étau se resserrer sur son membre éjacula à son tour.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, essoufflés. Le Serpentard regarda son nouvel amant, les joues encore rouges d'excitation. Il caressa son torse parsemé de légères cicatrices et brûlures, puis se releva sur un coude pour mieux admirer l'ensemble.

--- Tu as un corps vraiment sublime.

--- Merci, souffla Charlie encore légèrement à l'ouest.

--- C'est trop douloureux ou je peux venir encore une fois ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la ligne de poil partant du nombril au pénis.

Charlie releva la tête pour apercevoir l'entrejambe de son amant et sourit en le voyant déjà en érection. Ce mec était pire qu'une bête.

--- Je pense qu'on peut le faire encore une fois… mais sur le lit cette fois-ci !

.

Blaise fut debout en un rien de temps et aida le rouquin à se relever.

.

--- Vos désirs sont des ordres !

.

.

**A suivre …**

.

.

Et voilà, deux dominants qui se sont font dominer ^^ Bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous entends déjà vous exclamez « tiens une revenante » et je m'excuse pour mon absence d'un mois qui n'était pas prévu.

Mon moral a été longtemps au plus bas et c'était impossible pour moi de me re-concentrer sur mes fics. Je reprends doucement l'écriture pour oublier ma peine et ne pas me laisser entrainé dans un état de déprime total, mais la motivation à tout de même du mal à revenir.

Voici tout de même un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, malgré les difficultés que j'ai eue à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, alertes etc. … merci à Harmonie et merci à **Ela-chan** qui s'inquiétait de mon absence et dont sa review m'a re-booster.

.

.

**Nounou : **J'espère mériter encore longtemps ton « super » lol Bises et merci !

.

**Kaylee **: Finalement l'absence à été encore plus longue que prévu j'espère que tu seras quand même au rendez-vous pour la suite et qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review !

.

**Scam :** Non t'inquiète pas Drago ne va pas devenir le père noël, loin de là. Il essaye de changer et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire à Harry (qui ne joue pas les êtres parfait lors d'un premier rendez vous ?) mais sa vraie nature va vite revenir au galop. Il a beaucoup de mal avec ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il voudrait être. On va d'ailleurs le voir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! Bises !

.

**Ela-Chan** : Alors pour le groupe, quel genre de musique as-tu choisi ? Rock ? Rap ? Pop ? Operette ? :p Je suis contente que ma fic soit l'un de tes petits plaisir après le boulot et j'espère que ça va continuer avec ce chapitre. Bisous bisous et merci pour tes deux gentils reviews !

.

**Ttt** : Contente que ce petit chapitre citronné t'ait plus. J'espère que celui-ci sera tout aussi à ton goût, même s'il est légèrement plus sombre. Bises et merci pour ta review !

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Qui aime bien châtie bien !**

.

Harry posa une tasse fumante de thé sur la table basse et enlaça son blond. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi désemparé, fragile. Il caressa sa joue, l'embrassa tendrement et lui tendit la tasse.

- Tu vas porter plainte contre elle ?

- Non, j'ai mérité tout ça. Je me suis conduit comme un enfoiré. Je … Je voulais la faire souffrir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle me rappelle que je ne suis qu'un moins que rien, que je ne suis que le reflet de mon père.

- Tu n'es pas Lucius !

- Bien sûr que si. Je me suis servi d'elle pendant toutes ses années. Je l'ai trompé avec une centaine de mecs différents. Et je l'ai largué de la pire des façons. Je suis mon père.

- C'est faux. Tu as changé. Tu m'as dit je t'aime, tu t'es donné à moi, tu me laisses voir tes faiblesses en ce moment même. Tu n'es pas ton père Drago.

Le blond enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait envie d'y croire. C'était vrai qu'auprès d'Harry il avait l'impression d'être un autre homme. Il avait tellement peur de perdre ce sentiment si parfait d'amour qu'il se raccrochait à lui pathétiquement et en devenait même dégoulinant de sentiments. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il aimait ce nouveau lui. Il adorait voir le sourire lumineux de son brun quand il lui disait je t'aime, ou encore ses joues se rougirent quand il était attentionné envers lui. Dire que toutes ses choses lui venaient naturellement était faux, mais il avait tellement envie de le rendre heureux, de devenir un nouveau Drago rien que pour lui. Il voulait changer. Ne plus être Drago Malefoy, celui qu'il détestait tant. Etre seulement l'amant d'Harry Potter. Ouais, ça lui suffisait.

- Le problème c'est qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter là. Elle ne va plus me lâcher, soupira-t-il. Elle a détruit ma maison et elle va aller bien plus loin.

.

...

.

Charlie se réveilla en grimaçant. Il était courbaturé de partout et il avait le derrière en feu. Il regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant le cadran afficher onze heures du matin. Un bras bronzé vint lui enrouler la taille et une bouche mordit tendrement dans la peau de son épaule. Il regarda son amant du coin de l'œil et leva les yeux au ciel alors que celui-ci s'installait à califourchon sur lui.

- Blaise, je suis crevé là. Ca va faire deux jours qu'on n'a pas quitté le lit, mon corps à une limite.

- Peut-être, mais le mien n'en a pas.

Les lèvres du beau noir se posèrent sur celles du rouquin et Charlie rendit les armes. Ce mec était un animal en chaleur, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis leur nuit après la soirée au Ministère ils avaient testé un nombre incalculable de choses. Blaise l'avait initié dans de savoureux préliminaires et lui avait appris qu'on pouvait prendre son pied sans forcément aller jusqu'à la pénétration.

La chambre était sans dessus dessous. Les draps étaient défaits, des cadavres de bières et de boites à pizza s'échouaient sur le sol et une odeur de transpiration et de sperme couvrait toutes les autres. La bouche du Serpentard descendit le long de son torse pour terminer entre ses jambes. Elle commença à sucer passionnément le gland et le rouquin se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu es toujours aussi insatiable ? Interrogea-t-il alors qu'une langue s'insinuait dans la petite fente d'où s'écoulaient les premières perles de semence.

- J'aime le sexe, oui. Mais je dois avouer que ton corps me rend complètement fou. Il est parfait et viril. Je ne peux pas résister.

Il remonta à ses lèvres et frotta leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre lascivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent dans un même cri rauque. Ca avait été rapide. Leurs corps s'étaient rencontrés tellement de fois pendant ces deux jours qu'ils réagissaient à la moindre caresse ou frôlement de l'autre. C'était intense.

Blaise se recoucha sur le côté et laissa courir ses doigts le long de ce torse diablement excitant.

- Tu ne dois pas aller au boulot à un moment donné ? Souffla Charlie épuisé.

- Je suis le patron d'une équipe de Quidditch, alors je m'absente quand je veux. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

- Quelle équipe ?

- Falmouth Falcons !

- "Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés." ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un Serpentard ?

- C'était avant. L'équipe était vraiment bonne, mais elle avait besoin d'être recadrée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a remporté pas mal de match ces derniers temps. C'est grâce à toi ?

- En partie. C'est un travail d'équipe.

- Tu es jeune pour être un grand patron, non ?

- Il suffit d'avoir le fric et l'expérience, et j'ai les deux. J'ai été entraineur pendant quatre ans, et le fric, bah je l'ai toujours eu. Et toi ton truc c'est les dragons c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Gardien de dragons dans la réserve de Roumanie.

- Roumanie, waw.

- Ouais, l'endroit est vraiment pas mal. Je dois y retourner dans deux jours d'ailleurs.

- Déjà ?

- Ca fait un mois que je suis là. Je dois rentrer à un moment ou un autre. Je ne suis pas le grand patron MOI.

- On vient tout juste de se rencontrer et tu pars déjà, on a encore beaucoup de choses à expérimenter côté sexe.

- Encore ?

- Oui, il y a un tas de positions que je dois te faire découvrir.

- Je vois. On doit donc se revoir dans ce cas.

- J'en ai bien peur oui.

- Tu pourras venir me voir en Roumanie pour me les enseigner si tu veux. C'est à quelques minutes en transplanant.

- Je serais ravis d'être ton professeur.

- Et moi ton élève.

.

Le Serpentard déposa de petits baisers sur sa peau et ancra son regard dans le sien.

.

- Derrière tous ces sous-entendus grotesques il y a une véritable proposition, alors si tu m'invites à te rejoindre là-bas je ne le prendrais pas à la légère, tu sais ?

- Oui, j'en suis conscient.

- Tu es sûr d'être prêt à te lancer dans une aventure maintenant ? Tu n'as pas encore oublié Potter et …

- J'ai envie de te revoir, coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas où ça mènera exactement, mais j'ai pas envie de te quitter là tout de suite.

- Bien, ça me suffit.

Blaise l'embrassa et Charlie ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement en entendant son nom, et son image s'était imposée dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui de cette façon et il avait réussi à l'oublier quelques temps dans les bras de Blaise. C'était apaisant. Penser à lui était devenu une torture. Il fallait qu'il le rencontre une dernière fois avant de partir, qu'il lui dise au revoir et qu'il tourne la page ensuite. C'était la seule chose à faire.

.

...

.

Charlie transplana dans la rue du Square Grimmaurd et comme il en avait pris l'habitude pénétra à l'intérieur sans signaler sa présence. Il sourit en se rappelant de l'état de l'endroit avant les travaux et monta les escaliers à la recherche du brun.

- Harry tu es là ?

Il entra dans le salon et se figea en voyant Drago, debout, appuyé sur la cheminée, un verre à la main. Ils étaient donc ensemble. Il s'en était douté, mais la nouvelle lui serrait tout de même le cœur. Il était jaloux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans rien dire, se défiant du regard, puis le rouquin prit enfin la parole.

- Harry est là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Lui parler !

- Il est avec moi maintenant, je ne te laisserais pas essayer de le récupérer.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Il t'a choisi. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi, mais il t'aime toi. Tant qu'il sera heureux je le serais aussi.

- Bah tiens ! Quelle Hypocrisie ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu tires une gueule d'écorché vif ?

- Non, c'est parce que je doute sincèrement qu'il puisse être heureux avec un type comme toi !

- Parce qu'il serait mieux avec un monsieur muscle sans cervelle, fanatique des dragons, c'est bien ça ?

- La question ne se pose même pas quand on regarde ce qui est tatoué sur ton bras.

.

Ils se dévisagèrent comme des bêtes et se seraient surement jeté dessus si Harry n'était pas arrivé avant que le carnage ne commence.

.

- Il y a un poulet et … Charlie ?

- Ah, Harry bonjour. Je peux te parler un instant seul à seul ?

- Heu …oui bien sûr.

- Je vais préparer le diné, grogna Drago en quittant le salon.

Harry regarda son blond disparaître, furieux, et se tourna vers Charlie qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le rouquin voulait lui hurler dessus, lui demander pourquoi il préférait un con de ce genre, à lui, mais il soupira, impuissant et détendit les traits de son visage.

- Je suis désolé Charlie. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes autrement pour Drago et …

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien si vous êtes enfin ensemble. Tu as l'air heureux. Je ne suis pas venu pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimais pas et je …

- C'est faux, coupa Harry. Je t'aime ! Vraiment ! Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi et tes caresses me transportent toujours, mais comparé à ce que j'éprouve pour Drago c'est …

- Insignifiant !

- Non. C'est juste que … ce que j'éprouve pour Drago c'est quelque chose de violent, de vitale. Je … je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui.

- Je comprends, murmura Charlie tristement. Je retourne en Roumanie dans deux jours et je vais m'éloigner de toi Harry. J'ai besoin d'essayer de t'oublier et je n'y arriverais pas si je reste proche de toi. Ce n'est pas un adieu, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, mais il faut que j'arrive à arrêter de t'aimer.

- Oui, je suis désolé.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du rouquin, mais il n'avait pas droit de lui demander de rester. Il ne pourrait jamais le choisir à Drago, c'était impossible, alors il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être heureux à son tour. Il leva les yeux quand une main caressa ses lèvres. Il regarda la bouche qui s'approchait de lui et se laissa embrasser. C'était tendre, doux, brûlant. C'était un baiser d'adieu.

- On se dit à bientôt, d'accord ? Murmura Charlie en essuyant les larmes qui s'échappaient des deux émeraudes.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Harry, souffla le rouquin avant de quitter la pièce et de le laisser seul, debout, en plein milieu du salon.

.

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, pressé de se retrouver seul et croisa Drago qui remontait de la cuisine.

.

- Prends soin de lui, lança-t-il avant de quitter la maison.

Le vent lui fouetta le visage et il respira bruyamment. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il se sentait mieux. Il lui avait enfin dit je t'aime. Il avait voulu sortir ces trois mots pour pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette relation chaotique entre lui et Harry et ne rien avoir à regretter. Il ne l'oublierait probablement jamais complètement. Il était son premier vrai amour. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, mais il voulait essayer de passer à autre chose. Il y avait Blaise désormais dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas vraiment où cette relation avec le Serpentard allait le mener, car le beau noir était un coureur invétéré, mais il se sentait bien avec lui. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses différentes et c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Il essuya une larme rebelle d'un revers de main et transplana loin du Square Grimmaurd.

.

...

.

Drago était remonté et avait trouvé son brun, le regard vide et brillant. Il savait que le rouquin comptait beaucoup pour Harry, mais à quel point ? A quel point Harry avait besoin de lui ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait être heureux sans Weasley ?

Il s'approcha de lui doucement et lui attrapa la main. Il voulait lui poser un tas de questions, le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il y réponde. Savoir si ce mec était un rival, un obstacle dont il devait se soucier… Mais il ne fit rien. Il attendit seulement qu'Harry revienne à lui.

Les deux émeraudes embrumées se posèrent sur lui et il ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me dire au revoir, il repart dans deux jours.

- Je vois.

Drago lâcha sa main et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il bouillait de jalousie. Harry avait pleuré parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était à côté de ce Weasley parfait ? Un ex Mangemort ? Un parfait ignorant de l'amour et tout ce qui va avec ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du canapé. Son cœur se comprimait douloureusement et il avait du mal à respirer. Des centaines d'images de lui en train de tuer Weasley se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il serra la mâchoire violemment. C'était un Malefoy il devait encaisser.

- Mais pas de la façon dons tu pourrais le croire, continua Harry en le rejoignant. Charlie a été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Il m'a soutenu, aimé, réconforté … Ce que j'éprouve pour lui est très fort, mais ce n'est pas comparable à la façon dont je t'aime toi. Rien n'est comparable à mes sentiments pour toi.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en me choisissant ? Cracha-t-il énervé. Parce qu'un jour tu vas te rendre compte à quel point je suis un enfoiré et que je ne te mérite pas le moins du monde. Mais ça sera trop tard. Je ne te laisserais pas t'éloigner de moi.

- Si tu crois que je vais me débarrasser de toi un jour c'est mal me connaître. Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais douté de mon choix. Il ne peut y avoir que toi, ça ne se discute même pas.

.

Drago le plaqua violemment contre le dossier du canapé, bloquant ses bras afin qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper.

.

- Alors si tu me choisi moi, je ne veux plus que tu le vois ! Jamais ! Ni t'entendre parler de lui !

- Arrête, c'est débile !

- Tu me dis que tu aimes un autre que moi et tu trouves ma réaction débile ? S'énerva Drago.

.

Il serra les poignets de son amant plus fort sans le lâcher une seule seconde des yeux.

.

- Tu me fais mal ! Grogna Harry en essayant de se débattre.

- Et tu crois que ça me fait quoi quand je te vois avec un autre mec ?

Harry fixa les deux yeux gris emplis de fureur. Il les avait déjà vus. Ce regard plein de douleur et de rage lui était désormais familier. C'était celui qu'il lui avait lancé le jour où il avait découvert les suçons sur ses cuisses, ou encore lors de la soirée quand il l'avait traité de tous les noms. Le regard d'un enfant blessé et abandonné. C'était le vrai Drago. Brutal, maladroit avec tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs. Il l'embrassa, mordant ses lèvres sauvagement. Il avait envie de lui, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait et n'y aurait jamais que lui.

Drago répondit au baiser avec brutalité et lâcha les poignets rougit par sa faute. Les bras de son amant vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et il arracha sa chemise brutalement. Il le re-plaqua contre le canapé sans ménagement et posa ses lèvres sur son torse pour y laisser sa trace. Un sillon de suçons fit son apparition et il s'attaqua au pantalon. Il retira le vêtement avec précipitation et baissa le sien pour laisser sortir son membre. Il releva les cuisses de son brun férocement et le pénétra sans attendre.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi ! Même à changer complètement, mais ne regarde personne d'autre que moi ou je serais capable du pire ! Souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant au plus profond de son être.

Harry se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il se masturba vivement pour faire passer la souffrance et quand le sexe de son partenaire frappa sa prostate avec force il gémit violemment et s'accrocha au dos de son blond, enfonçant les ongles dans sa chair. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra davantage pour le sentir encore plus profondément en lui. Tout ça ne lui suffisait pas, même si c'était violent il en voulait beaucoup plus. Tant qu'il s'agissait de lui, il en voudrait toujours plus.

- Anhh,… Drago… Hmm… Plus fort …Plus vite…

Le blond sourit devant la perversité de son amant et exauça son souhait. Il s'accrocha rudement aux hanches de son brun, tout en accélérant les va-et-vient. Il lui mordit le cou voracement et lécha les quelques goûtes de sang qui s'y échappaient. Il était tellement dépendant de lui, de son corps, de son amour. Tout ça lui faisait peur. Il avait toujours avancé seul dans la vie et savoir que désormais il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui l'effrayait au plus haut point.

- Retourne-toi, murmura-t-il en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Harry s'exécuta en faisant grincer le cuir sous sa peau moite et s'installa à genoux. Drago lui caressa le dos et les fesses pendant que sa bouche embrassait sa nuque, puis le pénétra toujours plus fort. Une main glissa doucement sur sa verge et des doigts fins caressèrent son gland humide. Le brun ferma les yeux, envahi par le plaisir et frissonna quand le souffle de son bien-aimé vint chatouiller son oreille. Tout un tas de sensation lui parcourrait le corps, le faisant se cambrer de plus en plus. Il jeta la tête en arrière et sentit ses jambes trembler sous l'extase.

- Je vais venir, soupira-t-il alors que la main brûlante de son amant malaxait toujours son sexe.

- Attend, j'en veux plus, souffla Drago.

.

Il le retourna une nouvelle fois, plongeant son regard dans ces yeux qu'il aimait temps et reprit les va-et-vient. Il donna plusieurs coups de reins et embrassa les lèvres de son amour, la respiration entrecoupée.

.

- Main …tenant !

Harry se libéra et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, alors que son blond se répandit en lui. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le corps en sueur de Drago se coller au sien avec douceur. Il voulu bouger pour lui faire de la place, mais la douleur était encore vive et il grimaça.

- Tu as mal ?

- Bien sûr que oui crétin, dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Tu m'as pris sans aucune préparation !

.

Drago se releva pour apercevoir le visage irrité de son bien-aimé et lui caressa la joue.

.

- Je suis désolé. La jalousie me rend complètement fou. TU me rends complètement fou, soupira-t-il en posant son front sur son torse.

- Je t'aime Drago. Je ne l'avais encore jamais dit à personne avant toi, alors crois moi quand je te le dis. Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air.

Le blond embrassa son amant tendrement sur les lèvres, les joues, le menton et le cou. Il s'en voulait et il savait que s'il continuait comme ça il allait tout détruire, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour faire cesser cette douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine.

- Je suis totalement dingue de toi et ça me fait peur, murmura-t-il.

.

**A suivre …**

.

.

Voilà j'attend votre verdicte dans une petite review !

.

Petit tour du côté de mes autres fics pour ceux qui les suivent aussi.

**« Le choix d'un amour véritable »** qui s'est retrouvé en pause depuis près de 3 mois va bientôt voir arriver un nouveau chapitre. Il est écrit et corrigé, mais n'étant pas complètement satisfaite je vais le remanier un peu avant de vous le publier.

**« Les opposés s'attirent »** Pareil le nouveau chapitre ne saurait tarder. J'ai déjà terminé la fic il y a pas mal de temps, mais les chapitres doivent encore passer entre les mains de ma béta et être réécrit légèrement pour certain. J'espère vous le livrer pour vendredi ou samedi en fonction des disponibilités de ma béta.

.

Voilà, pour ce qui est de cette fic, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre mardi pour reprendre un hebdomadaire.

Bisous à tous !


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à finir dans les temps.

.

Le chapitre 13 se fera attendre un peu lui aussi ! Il arrivera dans deux semaines. Je dois encore m'absenter pendant un moment sans internet.

.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fics que je ne review pas pour le moment alors que j'en avais l'habitude, mais en ce moment je suis vraiment overbookée et n'arrive pas à prendre le temps de lire un chapitre. Mais je passerais très prochainement, promis !

Voilà. Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierait.

.

.

**Narcissa Potter :** Merci pour toutes ces reviews et d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre (^_^) ! J'étais très contente d'avoir tes réactions au fil de l'histoire et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire ! Bisous et encore merci !

.

**Kizu** : Non en effet tu as bien raison Harry est imbattable ! Hey c'est le survivant après tout ! On va réentendre parler de l'ex dans ce chapitre, mais super Harry ne va pas se laisser faire ^^ Bises et merci pour ta review xD

.

**Kaylee **: Contente que mon Drago jaloux et bestial t'ai plu xD j'espère que le plus doux de ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. J'étais en train de relire le chapitre sur FF net avant de le poster et je reçois une nouvelle review de ta part xD Aurais tu sentis les ondes de ma fic arriver jusqu'à toi ? lol Merci pour cette gentil review en tout cas . Je vais un peu mieux oui (même si c'est toujours pas trop ça) c'est vrai que le soleil la chaleur et la mélodie des ziozios aident beaucoup à retrouver la pèche ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment ravis que même en relisant cette fic tu l'apprécies toujours autant et que tu ne t'en lasses pas ! Je croise les doigts pour que ça dure jusqu'au final. Gros bisous !

.

**Nounou** : Comme toujours merci pour ton petit mot !

.

**Ela-chan** : pour la musique pourquoi pas « Te quiero puta de Rammstein » Si ça correspond au lemon que demander de plus franchement ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira xD Bisous !

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : Dans tout Serpentard se cache un Gryffon ! **

.

Blaise pénétra dans le bureau ennuyeux de Drago et s'installa en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil bruyamment, comme à son habitude.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment Blaise ! Grogna Drago sans lever la tête de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe monsieur grognon ?

- Sylvia est en train de me pourrir la vie, soupira-t-il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que cette folle a fait ?

- Détruit le manoir avec un feudeymond et envoyé une beuglante ce midi. Je suis désormais catalogué d'homo qui ne s'assume pas, doublé d'un enfoiré et d'un lâche qui a trompé et quitté sa femme juste avant le mariage.

- Tu l'as enfin quitté ! Il faut qu'on fête ça !

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui, les gens parlent de toi comme le pire des salauds dans le couloir, et alors ? Tu devais la quitter un jour ou l'autre et de préférence avant le mariage.

- On parle de moi dans les couloirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir !

- Si !

- Non je t'assure. Où est-ce que tu crèches en attendant ?

- Chez Harry.

- Oh, tout ne va pas de travers si je comprends bien.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué avec lui. Je l'aime comme un fou et les réactions que j'ai face à lui me font vraiment peur.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Je sais pas si tu vois de quoi je parle. Cette sensation qui fait que s'il n'est pas là j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, d'être vide.

- Ca s'appelle l'amour.

- Je ne suis pas un crétin, je le sais, mais…

- Je me pose la question parfois.

- Je perds mes moyens à chaque fois que je crois qu'il m'échappe. J'ai peur de le perdre et je le blesse encore plus. Ca me fait flipper de savoir que je serais prêt à commettre le pire pour ou à cause de lui.

- Ca m'a l'air plutôt destructeur en effet. Tu devrais en parler avec Harry, plutôt qu'avec moi.

- Oui, surement. Tu me sers pas à grand-chose en fait.

- Tu es toujours aussi adorable.

- Tu étais venu me parler de quelque chose, ou simplement me faire perdre mon temps ?

- Je voulais te parler de Charlie Weasley !

.

Drago crispa les doigts sur sa feuille et lança un regard glacial à son meilleur ami. S'il y avait bien une chose dont-il n'avait pas envie de parler c'était de ce connard de rouquin.

.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce mec !

- Ce mec comme tu dis est désormais mon petit-ami, alors j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort.

- Tu changes de petit-ami toutes les semaines, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec tes nouveaux jouets.

- C'est différent avec lui, je compte faire évoluer notre relation.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si génial cet enfoiré de Weaslaid ? S'énerva Drago.

- Il est canon, sexuellement incroyable, doux, à l'écoute de l'autre et drôle. Des qualités qui te sont probablement inconnus !

- Et tu es au courant que ton SUPER petit-ami est venu hier soir pour déclarer sa flamme au mien ? Tu sais qu'il est amoureux d'un autre et que tu n'es qu'un substitut ?

- Il m'a parlé de tout ça oui. C'est quelqu'un de sincère et de vraiment bien, mais tu t'évertues à le détester parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de Potter. Tu devrais pourtant comprendre mieux que quiconque pourquoi il s'est laissé séduire par le survivant non ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'il soit amoureux de Harry qui me dérange vraiment, c'est ce que Harry ressent pour lui.

- Charlie m'a expliqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux deux, mais il t'a choisi non ? Depuis le début c'était toi et ça Charlie l'a toujours su, alors arrête de te focaliser là-dessus ou tu vas finir par le perdre.

- Depuis quand tu es devenu mon psy personnel ?

- Depuis que tu fous ta vie en l'air !

.

Drago sourit doucement et se passa une main dans ses fins cheveux. Il se frotta la nuque nerveusement. Il savait que Blaise avait raison, mais il était d'une jalousie maladive quand il s'agissait de LUI.

.

- Si moi j'arrive à accepter que mon mec soit amoureux d'un autre, toi tu peux pardonner à Potter d'éprouver quelque chose de fort pour un de ses amis non ?

- C'est pas aussi simple.

- Ca peut l'être pourtant. Moi j'ai choisi de voir les choses simplement. Je sais que Charlie est toujours amoureux de Potter, mais je sais aussi que c'est un mec sincère et qu'il ne se sert pas de moi. Je ne suis pas un substitut de Potter comme tu dis, je suis tout le contraire de lui. Il a besoin de quelques choses de nouveau, d'une personne sur qui il peut se reposer et ça me suffit pour le moment.

- Tu souhaites vraiment que ce soit sérieux vous deux ?

- Oui. Je ne dirais pas que c'était un coup de foudre, mais presque. C'est ma plus belle rencontre, quand on est tous les deux on fusionne complètement et j'en envie de faire en sorte que ça puisse marcher. Et j'aimerais que mon meilleur ami me soutienne.

- Je te soutiens, soupira Drago. Tant que tu le gardes à bonne distance de Harry je te soutiendrais.

- Merci. Je vais me contenter de ça pour le moment.

- Bien maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser travailler ça serait assez sympa. Je dois terminer d'étudier cette pile de dossier et ensuite je suis enfin en vacances.

- Cool, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas pris de vacances ?

- Deux ans, sans compter les vacances de Noël.

- On dirait bien que Potter t'a transformé et c'est pas une mauvaise chose, y avait pas mal à faire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Et moi je t'aime !

- Je t'envoie un hibou dans la semaine, j'aimerais te présenter Harry officiellement.

- Ok, pas de souci. A plus !

.

….

.

- C'est quoi cette morsure ? Demanda Ron qui écarquillait les yeux en voyant le cou de son ami qui arborait un violet plutôt inquiétant.

- Oh non Harry, ne me dit pas que tu as quitté la soirée aussi rapidement pour passer la nuit avec un mec violent.

.

Harry se frotta la nuque, fallait toujours qu'ils pensent tout de suite au pire. Il soupira et se jeta à l'eau. Après tout il était venu leur parler de Drago alors autant entrer dans le vif du sujet dès maintenant.

.

- Non je … sors avec quelqu'un sérieusement depuis quelques jours.

- Dis-nous tous, mec ou nana ? S'exclama Ron, guilleret.

- Mec. Ron tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui va suivre, tout ce que je te demande c'est de prendre en compte que je suis vraiment amoureux de cette personne et qu'elle me rend heureuse.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- Il s'agit de Drago.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Tu… blagues ?

- Non.

- Je peux pas y croire. Enfin Harry ce mec est … c'est un ex Mangemort et … Malefoy te rend heureux ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

- Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, soupira le brun en ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux.

- Enfin tu me parles de la fouine là, la teigne blonde qui nous a pourris la vie à Poudlard. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ?

- Les gens changent. J'ai changé ! Et Drago aussi.

- Et toi tu n'es pas surprise ? Demanda Ron en observant son épouse.

.

Hermione sursauta et sourit timidement, elle pressentait que ce qu'elle allait répondre ne lui plairait pas non plus.

.

- Harry, m'avait déjà parlé de Drago brièvement.

- J'en reviens pas, depuis quand Hermione est devenu ta première confidente ? Je croyais qu'on se disait tous ?

- Tu n'es pas vraiment à l'aise quand je te parle de mec et je me doutais bien que parler de Drago ne t'enchanterait pas plus.

- C'est vrai que certaines conversations me gêne un peu, mais tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, tant que ça te concerne je veux tout savoir ! Même si c'est pour parler de ce crétin de Malefoy !

Ron soupira agacé, mais son visage se radouci en voyant la mine triste de son meilleur ami. Malefoy le rendait heureux ? C'est vrai que Harry semblait beaucoup plus souriant et détendu depuis quelques semaines. Est-ce que c'était vraiment grâce à la blonde peroxydée ? Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu remonter le moral de son ami et que l'autre crétin, lui, y soit parvenu.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux de la fouine ?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

- Et il se conduit bien avec toi ? Ce truc au cou, tu étais consentant ?

- Oui, Ron, soupira Harry.

- Bien, dans ce cas si c'est vraiment lui qu'il te faut pour trouver le bonheur je pense que je pourrais réussir à me faire à cette idée.

- Merci, tu es génial.

.

Harry serra son ami dans ses bras, très vite rejoint par Hermione pour un câlin à trois.

.

- Je suis heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé la bonne personne Harry.

- Merci Mione.

.

Ils se détachèrent un peu gêné et Ron fixa son cou avec un petit sourire espiègle sur le coin des lèvres.

.

- Et donc tu es maso si je comprends bien.

- Ron ! Gronda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

…..

.

Drago rentra du boulot, épuisé. Il avait eu l'autorisation de prendre deux semaines de vacances, mais il avait dû remettre pas mal d'ordre dans ses dossiers avant de pouvoir partir en toute sérénité. Il monta les escaliers, entra dans le salon et sourit tendrement en voyant son amour endormi sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule et soupira en voyant l'aiguille pointer sur le onze, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il s'appuya délicatement sur le bord du divan et lui caressa doucement le visage, remettant en place quelques mèches rebelles qui lui barraient le visage. Il semblait si fragile comme ça. Il laissa glisser sa main sur son cou et son cœur se serra en voyant l'hématome. Il s'en voulait encore terriblement. Un être aussi magnifique et pur que lui ne devrait même pas connaître la douleur et pourtant il n'avait fait que ça toute sa vie et lui, il continuait à le faire souffrir.

Il se pencha sur ce visage d'ange endormi et l'embrassa amoureusement. Des mains vinrent aussitôt lui attraper la nuque et le baiser se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné et se brisa seulement quand ils se trouvèrent en manque d'air.

- Je rentre tard, désolé, murmura-t-il en embrassant son front.

- C'est pas grave. Tu as eu tes vacances au moins ?

- Oui. Deux semaines rien que tous les deux, répondit-il en déposant de fréquent baisers sur ses lèvres.

- Parfait. Tu as faim ? Il reste une assiette dans le frigo si tu veux.

- Non j'ai grignoté au bureau je te remercie. Par compte je ne dirais pas non si c'était toi au menu.

- Affamé, souffla Harry en l'embrassant doucement.

- De toi ? Toujours.

Drago se coucha sur lui et lui butina le cou. Ses mains s'égarèrent le long de son corps, embrasant chaque morceau de peau, et finirent par trouver leur chemin pour s'arrêter sur la braguette. Il se débarrassa du pantalon et ses doigts coururent le long de sa verge. Son pouce vint caresser son gland, sa paume se mit à exercer une pression divine le long de sa hampe et sa bouche se dirigea lascivement jusqu'à son intimité. Il s'insulta mentalement en voyant les bleus qu'il avait laissés sur ses hanches la dernière fois et lécha le petit anneau rose avec douceur. Il dirigea un premier doigt, impatient, quand son amour se crispa violemment. Il remonta vers lui et s'inquiéta en le voyant grimacer.

- Tu as mal ?

- C'est rien, c'est juste encore un peu sensible depuis hier. Ca va passer.

- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas rien ! S'énerva Drago en se redressant. Je t'ai fait mal ! Tu as des bleus partout ! Je ne devrais pas être celui qui te fait souffrir !

- Tu dramatises tout.

- Non, je suis réaliste. Depuis qu'on est ensemble je ne fais que te faire souffrir. Tu serais mieux sans moi ! Je ne suis pas fait pour toi !

- Quoi ? C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Tu veux rompre ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Mais je … je ne fais que te blesser encore et encore. Je suis nul pour déballer mes sentiments, pour me montrer doux, attentionné et encore plus pour réussir à me contrôler quand je suis jaloux. J'essaye, je t'assure que je fais mon maximum pour t'aimer comme il le faut, mais je suis un petit-ami pitoyable.

- Arrête de me considérer comme une pauvre chose, s'énerva Harry. Si j'avais voulu un homme tendre et romantique il est clair que ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais choisi, mais je te veux Drago ! Le problème n'est pas vraiment ta jalousie ou la maladresse avec laquelle tu me prouves ton amour, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as peur de tes sentiments et que tu cherches à saboter notre couple.

- Je t'assure que non, je ne peux plus imaginer un seul instant vivre sans toi et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais été autant dépendant d'une personne et j'ai peur que tout ça s'arrête, que tu finisses par me quitter et que je ne puisse plus m'en relever.

- Arrête de trop réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si dans dix ou vingt ans on sera encore ensemble, seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'être à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pas toi ?

Drago regarda les deux émeraudes remplis d'amour qui le fixaient. Son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa poitrine et une évidence s'imposa dans sa tête. Bien sûr que lui aussi voulait finir sa vie près de lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sûr d'une chose. Il voulait être avec lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, partager tout. Il le voulait !

- Alors épouse-moi ! S'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu es sûr de vouloir finir le reste de ta vie avec moi, épouse-moi !

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça sur un coup de tête.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais … enfin c'est rapide non ? Ca fait à peine trois jours qu'on est réellement ensemble.

- Et alors ? Je sais déjà que tu es le seul, l'unique … je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre un ou deux ans pour en être sûr.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas Drago. Je … C'est si soudain et … C'est pas de cette façon que tu pourras régler tes problèmes.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Réfléchis y, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et quand je te reposerais la question, j'aimerais que tu me donnes une réponse.

- Bien, je vais y penser sérieusement, mais tu ne crois pas qu'avant de parler mariage on devrait faire les choses par étape ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu pourrais commencer par vivre officiellement ici d'abord, non ?

- Ca me plairait beaucoup oui. Commençons d'abord par ça alors. Je t'aime tellement !

Drago embrassa son brun et transplana avec lui dans la chambre. Leur chambre. Il voulait tellement devenir son époux, son homme. Il avait été sur le point d'épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, il s'était résigné à finir sa vie auprès d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui évoquait que du dégoût, alors il n'avait aucune hésitation sur le fait qu'épouser l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il coucha son tendre sur le lit et se déshabilla. Il allait le faire sien avec amour, tendresse et douceur. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avec des mots alors ce soir il voulait lui montrer autrement, avec son corps, sa bouche, ses mains … avec son cœur, tout simplement.

.

….

.

Une semaine était passée depuis la demande en mariage de Drago. Harry y avait longuement réfléchi et il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse pour dire non. Il en avait envie et quand Drago ferait de nouveau sa demande il lui dirait oui. Tout ça avait beau être rapide et légèrement effrayant il savait que ce qu'il désirait plus que tout était d'être près de lui, pour toujours. Après tout, leur relation était plutôt atypique et ils avaient brulé les étapes du début à la fin, alors pourquoi pas continuer dans cette lancée ? Ça semblait leur réussir plutôt bien.

Il sourit en se rappelant les journées qui avaient suivi, toutes plus merveilleuse les unes que les autres. Ils avaient avancé les travaux dans la salle de bain. Ça avait été très amusant de voir le noble et précieux Drago se battre avec un pinceau et un pot de peinture. Encore plus quand ils avaient voulu bidouiller la plomberie et que le bel aristocrate s'était retrouvé trempé jusqu'au os. Il vivait une vie de couple tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale et ils appréciaient chaque moment avec délice. Aucun d'eux n'avait connu cette vie de ménage pleine de complicité, d'engueulade et de passion et ils savouraient chaque instant.

La salle de bain terminée, ils avaient décidé de transformer l'une des nombreuses chambres délabrées en bureau pour Drago. Sans grand étonnement le blond avait choisi un mélange de couleurs, vert et argent, très Serpentard.

Drago était en train de décoller le vieux papier noirci par l'humidité, quand un hibou frappa au carreau. Il se débâtit avec le lai de papier peint qui lui tombait dessus et se dépêcha d'ouvrir au volatile. Il eu à peine le temps de saisir le journal, que l'oiseau s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry qui s'acharnait sur une baguette rebelle qui refusait de s'enlever.

- La gazette ! Répondit Drago en dépliant le journal.

.

Il se figea en voyant sa photo placardé en première page et le gros titre qui l'accompagnait.

**« Et si nous n'étions pas complètement débarrassés des Mangemorts ? »**

Son cœur se mit à battre violemment. Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça. Pas maintenant qu'il avait réussi à tirer un trait sur son passé, qu'il était enfin heureux.

.

Harry regarda son blond le visage décomposé et le rejoignit inquiet. Il passa la tête au-dessus de son épaule et lut les premières lignes, choqué.

**« Drago Malefoy Mangemort acquitté par le Ministère et le sauveur lui-même est de nouveau suspecté d'avoir enfreins les lois sorcières et de pratiquer de la magie noire. Ayant pris des vacances soudaines et ne se trouvant pas à son domicile (domicile totalement détruit par un sortilège de magie noire qui aurait probablement dérapé), le jeune Malefoy est recherché par les forces de l'ordre magique pour être entendu lors d'un procès. »** **« Nous comptons traiter monsieur Malefoy comme n'importe quel sorcier accusé de pratique illégal, peu importe qu'il soit employé au Ministère, affirme le ministre »** **« Drago est un très bon sujet au Ministère et en aucun cas un Mangemort. Six années se sont écoulée depuis la guerre il est temps de passer à autre chose et laisser les gens vivre en paix, s'énerve la jeune, mais prometteuse Hermione Granger-Weasley. »**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait été jusque là, souffla Drago effaré. Je n'ai jamais refait de magie noire ou autre je te le jure, s'empressa-t-il de préciser à son petit-ami.

- Je le sais très bien tu n'as pas à me le jurer. Drago elle peut essayer de détruire, ta vie, ta réputation et ton travail, mais il y a une chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais briser quoi qu'elle fasse. C'est nous.

- Ca fait plaisir de l'entendre, même si j'en doute.

- Idiot, soupira Harry en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Je t'interdis de sous-estimer mes sentiments et ma force de caractère. Cette furie ne me fait pas peur. Je vais prendre une douche et aller régler tout ça.

- Non c'est pas à toi de …

- Drago, laisse-moi faire s'il te plait. En me rendant au Ministère je pourrais savoir ce qu'ils ont contre toi, cela nous permettra d'avoir un train d'avance.

- Je boss là-bas, je peux très bien …

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort, mais on est un couple maintenant et on doit s'épauler et s'aider dans les moments difficiles. Alors pour une fois, laisse-moi me charger de tout.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

- Merci.

Harry l'embrassa et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain, décidé à avoir une conversation au plus vite avec le ministre de la magie.

Drago fixait sa photo sans relâche. Il avait peur que tout recommence comme avant, qu'on le regarde de nouveau avec haine et dégoût, comme un monstre, un assassin. Il ne voulait plus avoir à supporter tout ça.

.

…..

.

Harry avait fait une entrée fracassante au Ministère. Il avait envoyé baladé la secrétaire qui lui avait assuré que le ministre ne pouvait recevoir personne et était entrée sans autorisation dans le bureau. Les Aurores chargés de la sécurité étaient apparu en quelques secondes et il avait dégainé la baguette aussitôt, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.

- Baissez vos baguettes vous voulez bien. Monsieur Potter je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

.

Le ministre fit un signe de tête pour renvoyer ses deux gorilles et montra le fauteuil, installé en face de lui, à Harry.

.

- J'aimerais connaître les charges qui sont retenus contre Drago Malefoy !

- En quoi cette affaire vous intéresse telle ?

- C'est moi qui ai demandé qu'on l'innocente, alors je souhaiterais savoir à quel moment mon jugement a été mauvais.

- Nous ne sommes sûr de rien. Sa compagne, Sylvia Price, nous a affirmé qu'elle l'avait vu exercer la magie noire à plusieurs reprises et qu'il avait d'ailleurs mis le feu à son manoir lors d'un sortilège qui aurait dérapé.

- Et le fait qu'il ait rompu avec elle il y a une semaine, ne vous a pas fait supposer qu'elle pouvait mentir par vengeance.

- Heu … Ca pourrait être le cas en effet mais …

- Le sort qui a détruit le manoir ressemble fortement à un feudeymon, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est bien ça, comment savez vous que ...

- Croyez-vous qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Drago puisse déraper sur ce genre de sort ?

- Je ne sais pas … il est vrai que le sort est facilement réalisable pour un sorcier accompli, mais …

- Ca fait beaucoup de zones d'ombres n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous comptez répondre à toutes ses interrogations avant de juger Drago coupable ou non.

- Bien sûr, oui, bafouilla le ministre.

- Parfait. Je vais donc vous laisser faire les recherches nécessaires pour qu'il n'y ait aucune bavure. Une dernière chose, si jamais vous souhaitez interroger Drago il vit chez moi depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, nous venons d'emménager ensemble et nous n'avons pas cru bon de devoir en faire par a toute la population sorcière.

- Vous et … Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui, inutile donc de vous préciser que cette affaire me tient beaucoup à cœur et que vous me trouverez dans vos pattes aux moindres de vos gestes.

- Nous allons régler le problème comme il se doit, en enquêtant et …

- Je veux seulement m'assurer que vous ne vous laisserait pas emporter par l'émeute que la gazette s'est empressée de créer.

- Vous avez si peu d'estime pour le Ministère ?

- En effet oui et j'ai mes raisons. Je ne remets pas en doute vos compétences et votre intégrité, sachez seulement que je peux faire de votre vie un véritable enfer.

- C'est une menace ?

- Prenez plutôt ça comme un fait, rien de plus. Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu Monsieur le ministre !

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant un ministre complètement sidéré. Il n'avait vraiment pas imaginé que ce problème prendrait autant d'ampleur. Drago n'avait plus aucune famille, aucune attache et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec le trop célèbre Potter sur le dos. Il allait falloir étouffer cette affaire au plus vite avant que les journaux ne mettent encore plus d'huile sur le feu.

.

…

.

Drago attendait le retour de son brun avec angoisse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête et ce que le ministre pourrait bien faire de plus. Harry l'avait déjà défendu il y a six ans, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait été acquitté, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Les gens avaient de nouveau une raison de douter de lui, de plus, quoique Harry puisse dire ou faire, les paroles d'un petit-ami ne vaudraient pas grand-chose dans la balance. Il sortit de ses songes en entendant les pas de son brun dans les escaliers et attendit qu'il fasse son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Alors ?

- J'ai eu un entretien avec le ministre, je lui ai dit où te joindre et ce qu'il devait vérifier.

- Et tu penses qu'il va le faire ?

- Je crois oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, je ne laisserais personne t'éloigner de moi une seule seconde.

- Alors maintenant ils nous restent plus qu'à attendre ?

- Oui, mais je pensais accélérer les choses en allant voir ton ex.

- Quoi ? Non.

- C'est seulement une femme blessée et humiliée qui souffre. Je pense qu'en parlant avec elle je pourrais réussir à la convaincre de retirer sa plainte contre toi.

- C'est pas à toi d'aller lui parler, je vais le faire. C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivé jusque là. Je pense qu'elle a le droit d'avoir des explications et c'est à moi de les lui donner.

- Ca serait une bonne chose oui. Si un jour tu me faisais la moitié de ce que tu lui as fait je crois que je ferais bien pire qu'elle.

- Je suis incapable de penser ou même regarder un autre homme depuis que mes yeux ce sont posés sur toi au Chaudron Baveur, alors tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, souffla Harry en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

.

**A suivre …**

.

Voilà ! La fic approche de la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite !

Bises et merci à tous d'avoir été là au rendez vous après mon absence d'un moi !


	13. Chapter 13

Alors déjà ! Coucou ! Et merci à mes fidèles revieweurs et nouveaux arrivant (^_^)

.

Ensuite je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas assez travaillé, mais je l'ai terminé dans la journée pour vous le poster à temps et je n'y croyais vraiment pas. Mais c'est fait, je ne serais pas en retard.

.

Pour finir parlons de la suite. Je ne sais pas quand elle sera postée, ni si ça sera un chapitre ou l'épilogue. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver la motivation pour cette fic en ce moment et je dois avouer que la baisse considérable de reviews n'aide pas non plus.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon la fic ne sera pas abandonnée et je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

Pour les revieweurs anonymes, sachez que je posterais de toute façon un mardi. (^_-)

.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

.

.

**Ela-Chan** : Désolé d'avoir joué avec tes nerfs ^^ Ce chapitre là arrive dans les temps et merlin sait que ça a été dur de réaliser ce miracle ! Drago Schizo ? C'est fort probable en effet, mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Harry, alors bon …^^ Oui la présentation officielle Harry Blaise est dans ce chapitre. Pour Blaise en Roumanie il y a un tout chtit passage. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et la pointe de citron aussi ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pleins de bisous Ps : Ca m'a fait rire quand tu as mis « des bisous à ma petite Mitsy », car Mitsy c'est le nom de ma chienne (mon tit bichon) lol Donc bah je lui en ferais de ta part :p

.

**Kaylee :** Et oui super Ryry a enfilé son costume moule kiki et à sauver sa tendre dulcinée … Rhumm on va s'arrêter là avant que mes personnages se liguent tous contre moi. xD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre plein d'amourrrrr (comme tu l'as si bien dit) et j'espère que celui-ci, comme toujours te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ta review xD

.

**Narcissa Potter** : Mon petit Charlichoux (et oui moi je l'aime :p) n'est pas méchant je t'assure. On peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux de Harry. Après tout, qui pourrait résister au beau brun franchement ? ^^ En tout cas je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu et t'inquiète, les choses vont s'arranger et devenir moins destructrices pour notre couple préféré. Bisous et merci pour ta review !

.

**Nounou** : Merci pour ta review j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : Train-train quotidien. **

.

Drago transplana devant le manoir des Price et frappa à la grosse porte en bois. Il réitéra son coup après plusieurs secondes sans réponse et la porte s'ouvrit enfin dévoilant son ex fiancée. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en grand et lui ferma la porte au nez aussi sec.

Drago glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement et l'obligea à le laisser entrer.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, va-t-en !

- Tu es en train de bousiller ma vie entière tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes non ?

- Tout ce que tu as, tu l'as mérité !

- Je sais que tu souffres et je voudrais t'expliquer.

- Parce qu'il y a une explication à ça ? Tu n'es pas juste un salopard ?

- Je me suis servi de toi et je sais que c'est impardonnable, mais je ne me croyais pas capable de vivre sous le regard des autres à l'époque. Je voulais être comme tout le monde, retrouver ma réputation, être admiré. J'étais déjà un ex Mangemort, je ne voulais pas en plus devenir le pédé de servir et être rabaissé encore plus bas que terre.

- Alors tu m'as choisi comme couverture ?

- C'était des fiançailles arrangées. Ton père aimait les idées qu'avaient imposées les Mangemorts et le Seigneur à l'époque, et il savait que je possédais un nom et un compte en banque très enviable. Il voulait que tu te maris à un aristocrate et m'a choisi.

- Je sais tout ça, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi !

- Je sais. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour. Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu es amoureuse. Tu ne me connais pas. L'homme que tu as côtoyé pendant ces trois années ce n'était pas moi. C'était l'image que je voulais donner. Le vrai Drago est celui que tu as vu le soir de notre séparation et je doute que tu l'aurais aimé.

- Alors quoi ? Ca devrait me réconforter de savoir que tu es vrai un connard ?

- Je sais que tu souffres, et que tu veux que j'en fasse autant, mais tu vas beaucoup trop loin. Déteste-moi, insulte-moi, frappe-moi même, mais arrête-toi là. Tu te rends compte de l'étendue de ta plainte au ministère ? J'aurais pu aller à Azkaban, peut-être même recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur. Est-ce que tu me détestes au point de vouloir ma mort ?

- …

- Ma réputation est finie, mon manoir et tout ce que je possédais est parti en fumée, on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là ?

- Tout ça ne t'atteint pas ! Tu ne souffres même pas, tes yeux ne reflètent aucune peine réelle.

- Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je sais ce que tu ressens maintenant, je t'assure. Même si je ne souffre pas, je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer à en perdre la raison. J'en étais incapable il y a encore quelques semaines et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, de ne pas avoir su te donner l'amour que tu méritais.

- …

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

- Ca c'est pas trop dur !

- Alors restons-en là avant que ça n'aille beaucoup trop loin et qu'on y perde tous les deux des plumes.

- Va-t-en. Laisse-moi.

- Je …

- Drago ! S'il te plait, va-t-en.

Le blond regarda les yeux de son ex fiancée s'embuer de larmes et tourna les talons. La porte se claqua aussitôt derrière lui et il soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cette conversation avait changé quelque chose, si ses excuses avaient compté. Il voulait sincèrement qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle trouve ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui donner.

.

…

.

- Arrête, je cuisine.

- Et moi je savoure la nourriture, murmura Drago en léchant la nuque de son amant.

- Je ne suis pas au menu !

- Vraiment dommage.

- Ah oui ? Tu es sûr que tu aurais apprécié que Blaise me « savoure » lui aussi ?

.

Drago grogna de mécontentement face à cette idée et se détacha du corps trop parfait de son tendre, adorablement vêtu d'un tablier.

.

- Même pas en rêve, il se contentera de ta volaille à l'odeur douteuse.

- C'est un coq au vin. C'est un plat français et je suis un excellent cuisinier.

- Je sais. Tu possèdes tout un tas de talents, mais c'est pas celui que je préfère, murmura-t-il en donnant une tape sur ses fesses.

.

Drago allait faire un peu plus que tapoter ces deux globes, mais on sonna à la porte. Il embrassa rapidement son brun avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit à un Apollon noir, un gros bouquet de lys à la main.

.

- Des fleurs ? Se moqua-t-il.

- On dit bonsoir pour commencer et pas touche, c'est pour la maitresse de maison.

- Je vois. Si tu ne veux pas recevoir un impardonnable je te recommande de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça.

.

Blaise entra et tourna sur lui-même pour admirer la déco. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec une maison d'anciens Mangemorts. C'était plutôt chaleureux et de bon goût.

.

- Alors c'est ici la maison des Black ? Ta tante était tellement furieuse de ne pas en avoir hérité. Si elle savait que tu vivais ici avec Potter désormais, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe.

- Ecoute, si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ma famille, des Mangemorts et de la guerre je t'en serais reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs ce soir.

- Tu as peur que Potter réalise qu'il a fait une grosse erreur en te choisissant ?

- Harry ! Maintenant tu la fermes, tu souris et tu manges sans broncher.

- Oui chef !

Blaise suivit son ami dans les sous sol un sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait Drago s'angoisser pour quoi que ce soit. C'était minime, certes, mais le blond était stressé il en était certain. Il admira le salon décoré avec style et aperçu le survivant de dos, en train de s'activer dans la pièce adjacente qui devait sans aucun doute être la cuisine.

- Bonsoir. Ca ça sent vraiment bon.

- Oh Blaise ! Bonsoir.

- Tiens, pour toi.

- Des … fleurs. Heu … merci, c'est gentil.

- Quoi, vous avez un problème avec les fleurs dans cette maison ?

- Non elles sont très belles, s'amusa Harry en lui lançant un sourire ravis.

Blaise le regarda partir à la recherche d'un vase et admira la chute de reins, véritable appel à la luxure. Comment en vouloir à son beau rouquin d'être tombé amoureux de ce sublime mâle franchement ?

- Installez-vous à table, j'arrive, informa Harry.

.

Drago dirigea l'invité jusqu'à sa place et leur servi un verre de Whisky pur feu.

.

- Alors ça se passe bien la vie de couple ? Demanda Blaise en portant le liquide à ses lèvres.

- Très bien oui. Ces deux semaines de vacances ont été superbes. Les journées ont été mouvementées, parfois fatigantes, mais vraiment superbes.

- Tu m'étonnes avec les premières pages des journaux. J'ai appris que Sylvia avait retiré sa plainte.

- Ouais, il y a deux jours. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait.

- Moi non plus. Cette fille est une hystérique !

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de reparler de ça si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Et de quoi ai-je le droit de parler au juste ?

- De choses futiles dont tu as le secret.

Blaise tira la langue et observa Harry arriver avec un plateau de fois gras et de saumon dans les mains.

Le brun savoura la mine enjouée de son invité en découvrant le plat, et s'installa à la droite de Drago.

Le diner commença et la conversation tourna sur des choses futiles comme l'avait demandé le blond. Ils parlèrent des travaux de la maison, des projets de Harry et de Quidditch. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Blaise avait promis des places VIP au brun pour le prochain match à venir, Drago appréciait réellement les talents culinaires de son amant et Harry recevait un bon paquet de compliments. C'était la fin du repas et la soirée aurait pu se terminer en beauté, quand une question, posée innocemment, plomba l'ambiance aussitôt.

- Et comment va Charlie ?

Harry savait parfaitement que Drago le lui reprocherait amèrement, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui et il voulait juste entendre qu'il allait bien, rien de plus.

- Ca va. Je passe toutes mes nuits en Roumanie et je vais le rejoindre dans deux semaines pour y passer plusieurs jours.

- Super.

Blaise termina son café et soupira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler des sentiments forts de son rouquin pour le survivant, mais il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. Il avait accepté tout ça. Charlie aimait Harry, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Sa relation avec le dresseur de Dragon avait beaucoup évolué en deux semaines et il savait qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux de Potter, même si une petite boule persistait à se nouer au creux de son estomac.

- Tu lui manques, dit-il en posant sa tasse.

- C'est réciproque, sourit Harry.

- Fait chier !

Drago se leva brusquement et commença à débarrasser les assiettes. Harry le regarda partir dans la cuisine en soupirant. Il allait avoir le droit à une scène. Il allait se lever quand une main bronzée se posa sur la sienne.

- Laisse-le, il va se calmer tout seul.

- Ouais.

- Charlie m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien et que ce « connard d'aristo », ce sont ses mots, s'occupait bien de toi. Il se fait du souci pour toi.

- Je vais bien. Je suis vraiment heureux avec Drago et je suis content que lui aussi est trouvé quelqu'un de spécial.

- Il est impossible de me résister de quelque façon que ce soit, murmura-t-il comme s'il révélait un secret.

- Je vois ça oui, sourit Harry un peu gêné.

- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux et ça ne me dérange pas. L'amour ce manifeste de différentes façons, pour différentes personnes. Drago ne comprend pas ce genre de choses, mais moi oui.

- Il est jaloux, je peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Je suppose que si les rôles étaient inversés je le vivrais mal aussi.

- C'est incroyable, non, la puissance de votre amour aujourd'hui alors qu'il y a quelques années vous vous détestiez comme personne ?

- Ouais. J'ai du mal à le réaliser en fait. Pour moi le Drago de Pourdlard et celui de maintenant sont deux personnes totalement différentes.

- C'est le cas en effet. Il a beaucoup changé et c'est en partie grâce à toi. Tu l'as sauvé quand le ministère voulait l'enfermer à Azkaban et tu l'as sauvé une nouvelle fois en lui apprenant ce qu'est l'amour.

- …

Harry sourit rêveusement en repensant au soir où il l'avait croisé au Chaudron Baveur. Leur première nuit. Pas une seule seconde il avait pensé au Drago de l'époque, à l'adolescent qu'il avait tant détesté. Il avait vu un homme séduisant, sûr de lui et qui le désirait, rien de plus. Et aujourd'hui il voyait un homme avec qui il voulait passer le restant de ses jours.

- Bon je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup pour le repas c'était délicieux.

- Tu es le bienvenue chez nous, n'hésite pas à passer quand tu veux !

- C'est gentil. Dray tu me raccompagnes ?

.

Un blond à la mine renfrognée sortit de la cuisine et l'emmena jusqu'à la sortie.

.

- Bonsoir Harry !

- A la prochaine !

Blaise grimpa les escaliers à la suite de la furie blonde. Drago lui ouvrit la porte avec agacement et Blaise s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement. Dans ces moments-là il reconnaissait parfaitement le Drago fier et têtu de Poudlard.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Quoi ?

- Réaliser qu'il a fait une énorme erreur en te choisissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Il t'aime crétin ! Alors ne va pas passer ta soirée à lui faire la gueule parce qu'il a prononcé le nom interdit, mais fait lui l'amour comme un dingue à la place. Ne fais pas la connerie de le perdre.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Et fait un travail sur toi-même pour accepter Charlie. C'est important pour Harry, mais aussi pour moi.

- Ca sera tout ?

- Oui. Je m'en vais de ce pas rejoindre mon amant pour la meilleure baise de ma vie !

- Tu te satisfais de peu, grommela Drago.

- Harry aussi apparemment !

- Espèce de …

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dray. Bonne nuit !

Le beau noir transplana aussitôt un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Drago se mit à rire doucement. Est-ce qu'il en serait là aujourd'hui si Monsieur Je-me-mêle-de-tout n'avait pas été là pour lui ? Il en doutait. Il redescendit dans le salon avec l'intention d'allonger son brun sur la table et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais.

.

…..

.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna dans la chambre et Drago tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de cette monstruosité. Il donna des coups sur l'horrible engin, mais n'arrivant pas à le faire taire l'attrapa et le jeta violemment contre le mur.

- Putain de truc Moldus ! S'énerva-t-il en se tournant de l'autre côté pour atteindre le corps merveilleux de son brun.

- Il suffisait d'appuyer sur le gros bouton pour que ça s'éteigne.

- Ma méthode marche aussi.

.

Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de son amant et enfoui la tête dans son cou.

.

- Ohhhh j'ai pas envie de reprendre le boulot. Je resterais bien comme ça indéfiniment.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu passes me voir à l'heure du déjeuner ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir que notre relation soit étalée au grand jour ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'aime et on vit ensemble maintenant. Je ne veux pas me cacher, je l'ai assez fait.

- Bien. Je viendrais alors, et j'apporterais même le repas.

- J'ai choisi la meilleure des femmes, plaisanta Drago en embrassant la peau tendre collée à lui. Aïe !

.

Harry venait de le jeter du lit et il s'était étalé comme une merde sur le parquet de la chambre.

.

- Va prendre ta douche avant de dire d'autres conneries !

Drago s'exécuta, amusé et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement et descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café et un œuf sur le plat. Il terminait son assiette, quand Harry le rejoignit, complètement nu. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus et d'envoyer valser ses obligations.

- Je t'ai rien préparé, Je suis déjà en retard.

- Il est le loin le jour où j'ai eu le droit à un petit-déj au lit ainsi qu'un petit cul divinement offert, bailla le brun en attrapant un bol dans l'un des placards.

- Je me rattraperais ce week-end pour le petit-déj, promis, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Et le petit cul offert ?

- On en reparlera, mais je préfère recevoir plutôt qu'offrir, informa-t-il en enfilant sa cape.

- Egoïste !

- Allez, faut que j'y aille.

.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, s'obligeant à ne pas en faire plus et colla son front au sien.

.

- Nouvelle règle. Interdiction de se balader à poil les matins où je bosse.

- Bien je prends note.

- Merci. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une dernière fois et Drago s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

Harry le regarda disparaître dans les flemmes vertes et se mit à rire bêtement. Depuis qu'ils vivaient officiellement ensemble ils avaient décidé d'instaurer quelques règles au fil des jours, afin de rendre leur vie de couple plus facile. Ils étaient tous les deux très indépendant et avaient un caractère plutôt explosif, ils avaient besoin de respecter certaines choses. Et ça roulait plutôt bien pour le moment. Il aimait la vie de couple et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime chaque matin était l'une des plus belles choses qui existaient sur cette terre.

.

….

.

Drago regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en une dizaine de minutes. Il était bientôt midi et Harry ne tarderait plus. Il commença à mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Damien, le crétin du service des bestioles étaient en train de rire bouche ouverte, avec un magnifique brun au corps de rêve et au sourire éblouissant. SON brun ! Il serra la mâchoire se retenant de lui foutre son poing dans la figure et les rejoignit avec calme et totale maîtrise de soi. Il ignora complètement le français et glissa une main sur les reins de son amant tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

- On va manger ?

- Oui j'arrive, souffla Harry légèrement gêné de se donner en spectacle de cette façon.

- Je vous laisse. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu Harry.

- Moi aussi Damien, à la prochaine.

Drago tira son compagnon dans son bureau et ferma la porte tout en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller. Il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément laissant choir le sac contenant le déjeuner.

- Tu ne veux pas me marquer au fer rouge la prochaine fois, pour que tout le monde comprenne bien que je t'appartiens ? Souffla le brun entre deux baisers.

- Je suis désolé, mais te voir rire avec ce mec m'a rendu fou. Si je pouvais je t'enfermerais dans notre chambre pour toujours et je serais le seul qui pourrait jouir de ton corps, ton sourire, tes lèvres…

.

La bouche de Drago butinait chaque morceau de peau découverte et Harry caressa la chevelure blonde de son amant.

.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi jaloux.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que je tuerais tout homme qui oserait poser une main sur toi ?

- Je pensais que cette menace était seulement valable pour Charlie, mais je vois que c'est plus général.

- Je te fais peur ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je t'aime encore plus.

- Tu es dingue.

- Oui, probablement.

.

Harry s'accrocha à la nuque de son blond et enroula les jambes autour de sa taille. Drago le dirigea jusqu'au bureau et commença à lui retirer sa chemise et défaire son pantalon.

.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire au boulot, souffla le Serpentard en jetant le jean encombrant de son amour au sol. Pas de sous-vêtement ? Humm j'adore.

Il lécha le cou de son amour, suçant la chair avec force pour y laisser sa trace, tandis que Harry desserrait sa cravate et faisait glisser sa chemise avec empressement.

- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt excitant.

Le Gryffondor termina de déshabiller son homme et caressa sa verge lascivement contre la sienne. Merlin qu'il aimait ce contact érotique de ce corps parfait, collé au sien. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

Drago envoya valser les dossiers empilés sur son bureau et coucha son brun. Il admira ce corps divinement offert et caressa, lécha et mordilla son torse. Sa bouche s'égara toujours plus bas. Elle suivit la ligne de poils qui partait du nombril pour rejoindre l'entrejambe et posa sa bouche sur le membre déjà dressé. Il mordit la chair tendre, fit rouler le gland humide entre ses lèvres, lécha la hampe avec gourmandise, pour finir par engloutir son membre tout entier.

Harry se tordait sous les décharges de plaisir qui l'envahissaient et commença à onduler du bassin. Il en voulait plus, il le voulait en lui, c'était presque devenu vital.

- Drago arrête, souffla-t-il en reprenant la position assise.

Le blond donna un dernier coup de langue sur le gland rosit de plaisir et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son amour un sourire pervers dessiné sur le visage.

- Tu es encore plus impatient que d'habitude, s'amusa-t-il en déposant de tendre baiser sur cette bouche irrésistible.

- Ferme-là et prends-moi, tu veux ? Grogna le brun en capturant ses lèvres brutalement.

Drago attrapa sa baguette accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon et fit apparaître un flacon de lubrifiant. Il en versa généreusement sur son sexe et releva les jambes de son amant sans délicatesse. Il voulait qu'il le prenne il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il dirigea son gland humide vers le petit anneau rose qui se contractait d'impatience et s'enfonça doucement en lui, savourant avec délice la chaleur et l'étroitesse de cet endroit que seul lui avait le droit d'explorer. Il posa une main sur le membre de son brun et le malaxa tout en commençant ses premiers coups de reins.

Harry grimaçait légèrement, mais très vite sa prostate fut percutée et une incroyable décharge le fit quitter la terre. Chaque pénétration était plus puissante et plus jouissif. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son blond afin de l'accueillir encore plus profondément et celui-ci dû remplacer ses grands coups de butoir par de plus petits et rapides.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippant ses mains au rebord du bureau et ferma les yeux. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et son bassin ondulait au même rythme que celui de son amant, à la recherche de plus de plaisir.

Drago se pencha à son oreille et le « je t'aime » qu'il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible, acheva le brun qui se libéra bruyamment suivi de près par la délivrance de son partenaire.

.

Le Serpentard se laissa retomber, épuisé, sur le corps en sueur de son homme et se mit à rire doucement. Harry chercha son regard brillant et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé mon travail quand cet instant. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon assistant personnel par hasard ? Ou bien accepter le poste au service de la justice magique ?

- Je dois avouer que ce merveilleux moment me pousse à réfléchir plus sérieusement à la proposition de ce Jounius. Ce boulot m'apporterait certains avantages non négligeables.

- Et il y a tout un tas d'endroits inimaginables qui ne demandent qu'à être un peu plus animé, rit-il en embrassant la peau moite de son cou.

.

…

.

Charlie se libéra en même temps que son amant et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, éreinté. Le sexe avec Blaise était toujours bestial, extraordinaire et insatiable. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle alors qu'un bras vint enlacer sa taille et qu'un corps se colla à lui. La tête de Blaise vint se lover dans son cou et il entendit la respiration du brun devenir de plus en plus lourde et lente.

Il jeta un sort de propreté et remonta les draps sur eux. Sa main alla naturellement caresser la nuque moite de son beau noir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir. C'était un amant incroyable, mais il y avait beaucoup plus que ça. Blaise était la joie de vivre incarné, la sincérité et la spontanéité même. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui et désirait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il était amoureux. Pas de la même façon qu'il aimait Harry, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il était prêt de lui et il se sentait vulnérable quand ils devaient se séparer. Il savait que le beau noir effacerait totalement le survivant de sa tête au fil du temps. Harry resterait un merveilleux souvenir, son premier amour, mais Blaise lui était son avenir, son futur. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit heureux, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

.

.

**A suivre … **

.

Comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et donné un peu de détente.

Je vous dis à bientôt et vous fais pleins de gros bisous !

.

Line.

.

PS : Le chapitre n'a pas eu le temps de passer entre les mains de ma Béta.


	14. Epilogue

(Se fait toute petite, jette un regard discrètement pour voir si les lecteurs sont pas trop en colère prêt à la crucifier ou l'attacher à un bûcher, se racle la gorge et fini par se lancer.)

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Certains avaient dû désespérer de me revoir sur FF. net , mais pourtant si, me revoilà et pour de bon !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longueeeeee absence qui n'était pas vraiment une habitude pour moi, mais je crois qu'elle était nécessaire pour que je puisse mieux revenir par la suite.

.

Outre mes problèmes personnels et autres, j'avais un gros manque d'inspiration qui me bloquait totalement dans toutes mes fics en cours, mais ça y est, voici enfin l'épilogue que certains attendaient avec impatience.

J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire. C'est plein de petits moments de la vie de Harry Drago, Blaise et Charlie au fil des années.

Je croise les doigts pour que mon long retard me soit excusé.

.

En plus de ce retour en force (et oui quand même 15 pages Word pour conclure cette fic) pour l'épilogue je reviens aussi dimanche prochain pour un nouveau chapitre du « choix d'un amour véritable ». Et il y aura encore pleins d'autres nouvelles sorties à suivre dont un OS Ron&Harry.

.

(Je devrais aussi être de retour dans vos reviews amis auteurs, j'ai beaucoup à rattrapé et de nombreux chapitres savoureux à lire croulent dans ma boite mail.)

Voili voilou. Me revoici !

.

Bonne lecture (^_^)

.

.

**Kaylee **: MDR. Je suis contente que mon Drago jaloux et mon Harry très sexe t'aient plu (^_^) J'espère que ce prologue te plaira tout autant. Merci pour ta fidélité tout au long de cette fic (et des autres aussi) Bisous !

.

**Scam **: J'essaye de faire plus attention au niveau des fautes lol. C'est vrai que le nombre de reviews n'est pas le plus important, mais parfois un jour ou on n'a pas le moral, ne pas recevoir de reviews agace plus qu'un autre jour et démotive complètement. Mais bon, je suis arrivée au bout de ma fic et c'est vraiment le plus important pour moi. Merci pour ta review et de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

.

**Ela-Chan** : Argh j'ai encore plus honte quand je relis ta review. Que je publie vite … (-_-°, j'ai loupé le coche là. J'espère que je serais pardonné et que ce prologue te plaira. Tu m'avais demandé un petit bonus Charlie Blaise et ils sont pas mal présent dans ce prologue, j'espère que ça te conviendra (^_^). Merci pour toutes tes reviews adorables depuis le début et je te fais pleins de bisous et tu as des léchouilles de Mitsy ^^ !

.

**Nounou **: Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !

.

**Manon** :Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu. J'espère que la fin te séduira aussi. Merci pour ta review (^_^) Bisous. Ps : Merci pour ta review sur "excitante chaleur" et je suis désolée de pas avoir pu répondre à ta requête. Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà en cours je ne pourrais pas faire une longue fic sur le trio HPDMBZ comme tu le désirais, mais pourquoi pas un OS un de ces jours (^_-)

.

**Shaolan **: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant que la fic en elle-même. Bises.

.

.

**Epilogue : Petits instants de la vie !**

.

.

_**1 an et cinq mois plus tard. **_

.

Harry remuait les patates installées sur le feu par pur automatisme. Il était beaucoup trop occupé pour penser à autre chose que cette bouche merveilleuse qui malmenait ses lèvres et sa langue de la plus délicieuse des façons. Il lâcha la spatule pour enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de son beau blond et ferma les yeux tout en laissant échapper un petit gémissement érotique qui encouragea le Serpentard.

Les lèvres brûlantes de Drago descendirent sur sa mâchoire, puis une langue lécha son cou avec gourmandise, remontant progressivement sur le lobe de son oreille.

.

- Je peux pas résister quand tu portes cet adorable petit tablier, souffla-t-il en descendant une main sur les hanches fines du brun. Ce soir tu pourrais le mettre et ne porter que ça, non ?

- Si c'est demandé gentiment, ça pourrait se faire.

- Mais je te le demande très gentiment, murmura-t-il en appuyant sur la bosse qui commençait à déformer le jean.

- Ahhhhhmm.

.

Harry écarta légèrement les jambes pour que la cuisse du Serpentard se presse contre lui et enfouit la tête dans les cheveux blonds qui caressaient sa joue. Il sentit l'odeur fruitée du shampoing et descendit dans son cou pour humer celle de sa peau. Il s'enivra de ce mélange sucré et épicé qu'il aimait tant et se releva brutalement en sentant une toute autre odeur.

.

- Ca brûle ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant son amant sans ménagement.

.

Drago regarda son brun se précipiter sur les pommes de terre, un air médusé collé au visage. Comment pouvait-on se soucier de ces foutues patates dans un moment pareil ? Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le brun se flageller pour avoir loupé le repas et entendit frapper à l'une des fenêtres du haut. Il grimpa les escaliers et aperçu derrière la vitre du salon un petit hibou au plumage roux, tacheté de blanc. Il connaissait très bien ce volatile et haïssait toujours quand il faisait son apparition. C'était la bestiole de Charlie Weasley et il détestait voir le visage lumineux de son fiancé quand il recevait une de ses lettres. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer et détacha le pli sans douceur. Il regarda l'oiseau partir à toute vitesse vers les cuisines, sachant très bien que l'humain blond le foutrait à la porte en moins de deux, et avança en retournant la missive entre ses doigts. Drago regarda son nom inscrit à côté de celui de Harry et leva un sourcil surpris. Depuis quand Weasmerde lui écrivait à lui aussi ? Il décacheta l'enveloppe et devint rouge de fureur en lisant les caractères d'imprimeries qui se mouvaient sur la feuille comme un feu d'artifice. Quand la photo de Charlie et Blaise souriant niaisement apparut enfin, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, énervé.

.

- Ils se marient ! S'écria-t-il en brandissant l'enveloppe.

- C'est génial ! Fais voir !

.

Harry lui arracha la lettre des mains et regarda émerveillé la carte s'animer et annoncer l'heureux évènement. Blaise et Charlie allaient se marier, c'était merveilleux.

.

- Comment ça génial ? Ils nous piquent la vedette ! C'était nous les prochains mariés !

- Tu es puéril amour.

- Je voulais qu'on se marie en été, maintenant il faudra attendre un an à cause de ces deux crétins.

- On peut très bien se marier à une autre période. Oh ou j'ai une superbe idée ! Que dirais-tu qu'on le célèbre en même temps qu'eux ? Interrogea Harry en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, choqué et dégoûté. Partager la cérémonie avec Weasley ? Plutôt mourir !

.

- Je plaisante, s'exclama Harry en l'embrassant furtivement.

- Ton sens de l'humour laisse vraiment à désirer, tu veux que mon cœur lâche ?

- Ecoute, peu importe que notre mariage se fasse en été ou en hiver. Tout ce que je veux c'est être lié à toi pour toujours. C'est ça le plus important, non ?

- Oui, soupira Drago. Bien sûr, mais le couple star gay ça devait être nous, et pas eux.

- Tu rigoles ? Jamais ils ne nous arriveront à la cheville, rit Harry en se jetant sur ses lèves.

.

…

.

_**2 mois plus tard :**_

.

- Ils vont tellement bien ensemble, soupira Hermione en regardant l'heureux couple danser tendrement.

- Oui, je suis content pour eux, confirma Harry.

- Moi je pense sincèrement que mon meilleur ami aurait pu trouver mieux que ce rouquin médiocre.

- Drago, gronda le brun agacé. Charlie est marié maintenant, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter votre petite guéguerre stupide ?

- Ce mec t'a vu nu, je le détesterai à vie.

- Irrécupérable, soupira le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, indiqua le blond en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez moi.

- Méchant, souffla Drago en capturant ses lèvres.

.

Harry se laissa embrasser avec fougue, oubliant complètement le lieu et les gens qui y étaient présent. Drago lui faisait toujours cet effet. Où qu'ils soient, quand sa bouche rencontrait la sienne, il oubliait tout.

.

- Ça te dirait que l'on s'éclipse discrètement de cette foule et qu'on aille au bout des choses ? Murmura le blond entre deux baisers.

- Pas avant d'avoir dansé avec Harry.

.

Drago se retourna et lança un regard glacial au rouquin planté devant lui. Si ce crétin pensait qu'il allait pouvoir danser avec son homme il se fourrait …

.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est qu'une danse et après on ira où tu veux faire ce que tu veux, glissa-t-il à son oreille en partant main dans la main avec Charlie sur la piste.

.

Drago croisa les bras, fixant le moindre de leurs mouvements. Les mains de Charlie étaient ancrées sur le haut de sa taille et il comptait bien qu'elles y restent !

.

- Tu es d'une jalousie maladive, soupira Blaise en se plaçant à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Toi ça ne te gêne pas de voir ton mari danser un slow avec son ex ?

- Non, parce que comme tu viens de le dire, c'est MON mari.

- Si c'est censé me rassurer c'est raté.

.

Harry ancra son regard dans les deux orbes bleus qui le fixaient sans relâche et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

.

- La cérémonie était magnifique. Vous allez très bien ensemble.

- Merci. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose pour toi et Drago, mais ça serait un mensonge.

- Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, rit doucement Harry en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de la nuque tachetée de roux.

- Il ne te mérite pas, mais tu es un autre homme depuis que tu es avec lui, tu as l'air si heureux.

- Je le suis. Et toi ? Tu l'es ?

- Oui. Je suis amoureux, vraiment très amoureux. Blaise est une véritable bouffée d'oxygène et je crois que sans lui je ne pourrais plus respirer.

- Je suis content de l'entendre. Tu comptes toujours beaucoup pour moi, avoua-t-il dans un léger murmure.

- Toi aussi. Je t'aimerai toujours Harry. Plus de la même façon qu'avant, mais c'est grâce à toi que je sais ce qu'est l'amour et qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas peur d'avancer et de construire ma vie avec l'homme que j'aime.

.

Charlie replaça une mèche rebelle qui barrait ce magnifique visage, du bout des doigts, et Harry déposa un bref baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Charlie serait toujours son deuxième amour. Il avait beau aimer Drago plus que tout au monde, Charlie avait une place importante à ses yeux.

La musique changea pour quelque chose de plus rythmé et ils se séparèrent doucement.

.

- Je vous souhaite énormément de bonheur, lança Harry en rejoignant son blond au regard meurtrier.

.

….

.

- Enfin seuls, souffla Blaise en défaisant la cravate de son mari. J'ai cru que ton oncle ne décollerait jamais du bar.

- Et moi que ta mère n'en finirait jamais avec sa leçon « comment devenir une bonne épouse ».

- Elle a osé, rit Blaise en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son rouquin.

- Oh oui ! Je me suis même demandé si je n'avais pas changé de sexe au cours de la soirée.

- Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle pensait que ma « passade » gay disparaitrait et que j'épouserais une sorcière respectable.

- Hmmm et tu t'es contentés d'un sorcier aux mœurs douteuses. Pas bien.

.

Blaise mordit la peau douce de son époux et détacha les boutons un à un, découvrant peu à peu le torse tacheté de roux de son homme. Il dessina le contour de ses muscles du bout des doigts et joua avec la lisière de son pantalon.

.

- Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser la braguette.

- Je l'espère bien.

.

Charlie se laissa coucher sur le lit nuptial et gémit en sentant le contact de la soie sur sa peau. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que le cadeau de Malefoy était incroyable. Passer sa nuit de noce dans l'un des plus luxueux hôtels des Bahamas était quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel.

Il se cambra pour aider son bien-aimé à retirer son pantalon et se releva pour le déshabiller à son tour.

Blaise observa avec gourmandise son rouquin faire courir ses doigts le long de son corps, jetant au passage les morceaux de tissus qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à sa peau. Son pantalon glissa jusqu'à ses genoux et la bouche de son mari se posa sur son érection. Il se mordit la lèvre, totalement transporté, et enfouit sa main dans la tignasse rousse installée entre ses jambes.

.

- Alors je te plais en petite femme soumise ? Murmura le Gryffondor en léchant sa hampe de bas en haut.

- Parfait, souffla le brun en fermant les yeux. Je ferai un rapport complet à ma mère.

.

Charlie pouffa et le souffle chaud qui s'écrasa contre le membre tremblant du Serpentard le fit soupirer bruyamment. Le rouquin s'amusa alors à souffler le long de la verge, ponctuant le tout par de petits coups de langue qui firent rapidement grimper son époux au septième ciel. Il s'attarda sur le gland humide, le léchant et le suçant avec avidité et sentit son propre sexe gonfler au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de son amant grandissaient.

.

- Stop, suffoqua le métis au bord de l'explosion. Pas comme ça…

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Le taquina Charlie en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Merlin si, mais je ne veux pas venir comme ça, continua-t-il en malaxant les deux globes fermes.

.

Charlie se coucha sur le lit, entrainant son beau noir avec lui et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ancra son regard saphir dans les orbes émeraudes face à lui, et sourit béatement alors que ses doigts couraient sur la joue couleur chocolat. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir un jour goûter à autant de bonheur et il voulait le savourer.

Blaise attrapa la main pâle qui parcourait les contours de son visage et la porta à sa bouche. Il déposa une multitude de baisers, remontant petit à petit jusqu'à son épaule et captura ses lèvres si tentantes avec force. Son érection se colla à celle de son amour et il ondula lascivement, se délectant de sentir son homme se tordre de plaisir sous lui.

.

- Je te veux tout de suite, grogna-t-il. Je peux ?

- Hmm oui, vas y.

.

Blaise écarta les jambes de son amour pour avoir un meilleur accès et jeta un sort de lubrification sur son membre et sur le petit trou rosit du rouquin. Une fois fait, il se débarrassa de sa baguette et s'enfonça au plus profond de son homme avec une lenteur difficile à contrôler. Il regarda Charlie se cambrer dans un mélange d'extase et de douleur et referma ses doigts sur son sexe pour l'aider à se détendre. Le rouquin ondula aussitôt du bassin, s'empalant de lui-même de plus en plus rapidement.

.

- Je veux te … te sentir ! Prends-moi ! Ordonna-t-il la respiration saccadée.

.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta et commença des va-et-vient brutaux et dynamiques. La douleur quitta progressivement son époux et quand seuls les cris de pure jouissance emplirent la chambre, il accéléra les mouvements, faisant claquer ses bourses dans un bruit plus qu'érotique.

Charlie s'agrippa dans le dos du noir, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Plus que jamais il voulait lui appartenir entièrement, ne faire qu'un. Il scella leur deux corps au maximum, enroulant de nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille et sa respiration s'écrasa contre ses lèvres de plus en plus vite.

Blaise fixa les deux saphirs qui brillaient intensément et le pénétra avec plus de passion encore. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses fesses, les écartant plus si possible, afin qu'il puisse s'insinuer au plus profond de son être. Il se sentit perdre pied progressivement, ne contrôlant plus ses gestes, et cria un « je t'aime » enroué tout en se déversant dans l'intimité de son conjoint.

Charlie se libéra dans un spasme violent, en entendant ces merveilleux mots prononcés et accueillit avec joie la bouche brûlante de son amant pour un moment de tendresse. La main du brun se baladait sur son corps, dans une douce caresse et il ferma les yeux, transporté.

Quand il avait rencontré Blaise pour la première fois, il avait goûté au paradis et ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le dos moite du noir et il sourit en sentant la tête de son mari se placer contre son cou.

.

- Bonne nuit amour, murmura Blaise en déposant un tendre baiser.

.

…..

.

_**Cinq mois plus tard :**_

.

- Chéri ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Ça va ? Interrogea Drago en caressant les cheveux indomptables de son époux.

- Oui je vais bien. Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- Rien d'important. Je vais aller préparer le dîner.

.

Harry qui était allongé sur les genoux de son mari se releva et s'apprêtait à quitter le canapé quand une main lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Questionna Drago le regard inquiet. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques jours, je me fais du souci.

.

Harry soupira et se replaça aux côtés de son blond. C'était le moment de tout lui dire, il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher plus longtemps.

.

- Quand je t'ai dit lundi dernier que j'avais été chez le médecin et que je n'avais rien, je t'ai mentis.

- Tu n'as pas été chez le médecin ?

- Si, j'y suis allé et j'ai quelque chose, juste ici.

.

Il posa la main de son homme sur le bas de son ventre et attendit une quelconque réaction. Drago sembla d'abord perdu, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent petit à petit et il releva la tête vers son brun, un regard effrayé.

.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Je suis enceint oui.

- Un bébé ?

- J'espère oui. Je n'ai pas envie de la jouer façon Alien, plaisanta Harry pour se donner du courage.

- Mais comment … Enfin je sais comment, mais il ne faut pas tout un tas de potions normalement pour qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint ?

- Normalement si.

- Tu as …

- Non ! Je n'ai rien fait dans ton dos. C'est magique, je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication. C'est comme le fait qu'une prophétie m'ait choisi pour sauver le monde, ou que je sois revenu à la vie alors que j'étais mort. Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment, mais c'est là. Il y a un petit être en moi et c'est nous qui l'avons conçu.

- Je vois.

- Tu veux fuir ?

- Non !

- Parce qu'on n'a jamais parlé enfant tous les deux, c'était pas vraiment dans nos projets futurs, alors je comprendrais si …

- Non je ne fuirai pas ! J'irais nulle part si tu n'y es pas toi aussi. C'est vrai que … enfin j'avais pas imaginé devenir père, mais on surmontera ça. On est capable de tout tant qu'on est tous les deux, non ?

- Oui.

.

Drago glissa sa main dans la nuque de son mari et la caressa tendrement pour le rassurer. Son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié même, mais il voulait être présent pour lui et le soutenir, parce qu'il devait probablement être encore plus perdu que lui.

.

- Tu… tu veux le garder ?

- Oui. Enfin, c'est une décision qu'on devrait prendre à deux, mais il est là, il vit et je …

- Je veux le garder moi aussi, souffla Drago en collant son front au sien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ce petit têtard est un morceau de toi et moi, et il va avoir les meilleurs parents au monde.

.

Harry sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond, l'enlaçant avec amour. Quand le médecin lui avait annoncé la nouvelle il était resté figé, hébété. Il ne savait ni comment faire, ni de quelle façon réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir, s'il était à la hauteur pour devenir père. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il angoissait et en quelques secondes à peine, Drago avait tout fait envoler. Grâce à lui il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait. Tant qu'il serait près de lui il se sentait capable de tout, même de devenir père.

Drago ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort le corps de son époux. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur. Il se sentait vulnérable et doutait d'être capable de devenir un bon père, mais tant que c'était pour lui, tant que c'était auprès de lui, il serait prêt à tout.

.

….

.

_**Quatre mois plus tard : **_

.

- Quel vert tu préfères ? Interrogea Harry en brandissant des petits bouts de papiers peints. Pomme, bouteille, anis, pistache, azur …

- Peu importe.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'y intéresser.

- Bien, soupira Drago en s'installant sur le lit à côté de lui. Fais-moi voir ça.

.

Il regarda les échantillons un par un, tout en prenant un air sérieux.

.

- Où est le vert Serpentard ?

- Il n'y en a pas. C'est une chambre de bébé Drago.

- Bien, alors le vert pomme.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est pas trop pastel ? Le vert azur était pas mal aussi non ?

- Non, c'est parfait je t'assure.

- Bien.

- Dis, avant qu'on ne se prenne la tête pour la couleur de la moquette ça ne te dirait pas d'utiliser ce lit pour quelque chose de plus amusant ?

- Pas de moquette ! C'est bourré d'acariens. Je pensais plutôt à du lino beige ou dans les tons jaunes. Sinon y'a le parquet, mais faut le cirer et …

.

Drago le fit taire d'un baiser et Harry enfouit la main dans sa crinière blonde décoiffée. Il se laissa allonger sur le matelas et entendit le bruissement de feuilles qu'on envoyait valser pour faire de la place.

.

- Alors on continue à parler papier peint ?

- Non, je crois que je préfère ce que tu proposes.

- J'en suis ravi.

.

Le Serpentard se plaça au-dessus du brun et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, alors que ses lèvres glissaient progressivement vers son torse. Il envoya valser le vêtement et caressa le ventre rebondi avec amour. Ses doigts dessinaient des cercles autour du nombril et ses lèvres les rejoignirent, embrassant la peau tendue tendrement.

Harry ne pouvait déjà plus se contenir et se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec force sous le regard amusé de son mari. Celui-ci joua avec la lisière de son pantalon, caressant la ligne de poils qui s'en échappait et une plainte d'impatience s'échappa de la bouche du Gryffondor.

.

- C'est incroyable à quel point tu es sensible depuis que tu es enceint, souffla le blond en descendant sa braguette du bout des dents.

.

Il fit descendre le pantalon lentement, se délectant de sentir frémir son compagnon et jeta les morceaux de tissus à travers la chambre. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses, prenant soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec le membre gonflé dressé devant lui et remonta ses mains sensuellement sur son ventre.

.

- De simples caresses te mettent dans un état incroyable, murmura Drago en soufflant sur le gland humide.

.

Harry se crispa, s'agrippant au drap avec force et se cambra violemment en sentant les lèvres brûlantes se poser sur son érection tremblante. Drago avait raison. Il était déjà sur le point de venir alors que ça venait seulement de commencer. Il se força à se contenir au maximum, alors que son sexe frappait durement contre la gorge de son époux, mais quand un doigt pénétra son intimité avec douceur, il se libéra sans attendre dans un cri puissant.

Drago avala le liquide chaud et se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise tout en remontant jusqu'au visage de son beau brun.

.

- C'est indécent à quel point tu es dépravé depuis cette grossesse, dit-il avec un sourire pervers. Tu comptes me rendre encore plus fou de toi que je ne le suis déjà ?

- Oui, souffla Harry en collant son front au sien, mélangeant leurs souffles saccadés. Je veux que tu m'aimes chaque jour davantage et que ça ne cesse jamais.

- C'est impossible, je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de t'aimer. Tu es présent dans les moindres parties de mon corps.

- Surtout dans une bien précise pour le moment, rigola le brun en sentant l'érection prisonnière du jean se presser contre lui.

- Oui, cette partie est insatiable, j'y peux rien, elle te réclame en permanence.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle comme il se doit alors, murmura-t-il en sortant le membre turgescent de sa prison de coton.

.

Drago soupira de plaisir en sentant les doigts fins se refermer sur son pénis et se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, un Gryffon à califourchon sur lui. Tandis que l'une des mains s'activait dans des mouvements rapides et précis, l'autre s'infiltra sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses tétons durcit. Harry traça un sillon avec le bout de sa langue sur le torse musclé de son mari, pour terminer sur son sexe. Il suça le membre avec force, l'enduisant de salive et le dirigea doucement vers son intimité. Drago l'aida à se surélever en ancrant ses mains sur ses hanches et il s'empala progressivement, retenant les larmes de douleur qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître.

.

- Ça va ? Souffla le blond dans un gémissement.

- Oui. Donne-moi juste une seconde.

.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se détendre complètement et sourit en sentant la main de son époux se poser sur son sexe pour l'y aider. Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant le plaisir grimper de plus en plus et commença à se mouvoir. Il se cambra, accélérant les va-et-vient et Drago se cala au même rythme sur sa verge. Sa tête s'embrumait de plus en plus et son corps exécutait les mouvements de façon incontrôlable. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, entrecoupée par des gémissements et il se libéra dans un spasme violent dans la main et sur le ventre de son époux. Drago le suivi aussitôt dans la jouissance et enlaça avec amour le corps moite qui retomba mollement sur lui.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'une frise avec des petits joueurs de Quidditch ? Interrogea le brun en voyant les échantillons échoués sur le sol.

.

Drago grogna et le renversa sur le côté afin de reprendre place au-dessus.

.

- Je ne t'ai apparemment pas assez épuisé, constata-t-il.

- Probable oui, avoua le brun avec une petite moue provocatrice.

.

….

.

_**Cinq mois plus tard : **_

.

- Oh Drago ! Il te ressemble tellement, s'émerveilla Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette tête toute fripée et ces bras potelés. Il n'y a rien de commun avec ma beauté parfaite … mais malgré tout je suis déjà dingue de ce petit têtard. Peut-être parce qu'il a les yeux de Harry, ou alors parce qu'il hurle à chaque fois que Weasley C le prend dans ses bras.

- C'est parce que c'est ton fils, crétin ! Soupira Blaise.

- Peut-être aussi, oui. C'est mon fils, affirma-t-il rayonnant. Je suis papa et … et j'ai une trouille monstre, avoua-t-il.

- C'est compréhensible, moi aussi j'aurais peur si je savais que mon fils pourrait te ressembler, ricana Ron encouragé par son grand frère Charlie.

- Je t'emmerde Weaschieur !

- Arrêtez ! On est à l'hôpital je vous rappelle et dans le service pédiatrie, chuchota Hermione, agacée.

- Ouais, ouais, de toute façon rien ne pourra gâcher mon bonheur, sourit le blond en admirant son fils. Bon je vais retourner voir Harry, je pense qu'ils ont dû terminer les soins.

- Dis lui qu'on l'embrasse tous et qu'on repassera demain.

- Je lui dirai.

.

Drago tourna dans un couloir et Hermione posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

.

- Ça ne te donne pas envie en voyant ce petit bout de choux ? Interrogea-t-elle rêveusement.

- Si et je pense que le petit Dorian aura besoin d'un meilleur ami pour faire les quatre cents coups.

.

La brune enroula ses bras autour de celui de son rouquin et le serra avec amour. Ron avait toujours voulu des enfants, mais ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêt et apparemment aujourd'hui ils l'étaient enfin. Ils allaient eux aussi goûter à ce bonheur dans un avenir proche.

.

- Je crois que tu vas bientôt être de nouveau tonton, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de son époux en regardant le couple.

- J'en ai l'impression oui.

- Drago papa, j'en reviens toujours pas.

- Ouais.

- Et le pire c'est que je pense qu'il sera un très bon père.

- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je le pense aussi, souffla Charlie.

- Enfin, laissons les nuits blanches, coulées de baves et couches asphyxiantes aux autres. J'ai repéré une chambre vide tout à l'heure, ça te dirait de jouer aux docteurs ? Chuchota-t-il en appuyant sur l'entrejambe de son tendre. Je sens qu'il y a un endroit tout enflé qui demande une attention toute particulière.

.

….

.

_**Sept mois plus tard :**_

.

Drago sentit une caresse dans le creux de sa nuque et sourit machinalement. Il adorait les réveils tendres de son époux qui se terminaient toujours en ébats passionnés et charnels. Il bailla et s'étira longuement, puis se retourna prêt à charger, quand il tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux verts exorbités et une coulée de bave toute sauf romantique.

.

- Harry, gronda-t-il en attrapant le petit bout de choux dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? Raisonna la voix lointaine du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que Dorian fait encore dans notre lit ? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà eu une conversation là-dessus.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et il a besoin de passer un peu de temps avec son deuxième papa aussi. Il n'y a que quand tu dors que tu es disponible.

- T'exagères, marmonna le blond en soulevant délicatement la couche avec l'appréhension que l'odeur qui s'y échappait était bien ce qu'il pensait.

- Non, pas du tout et tu le sais très bien. Je croyais que tu devais prendre des vacances ? Interrogea-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Je vais en prendre, mais je ne peux pas en poser avant le mois prochain. C'est la crise au ministère et ils ont besoin de moi pour faire la liaison avec les autres pays.

- Je sais, mais ton fils aussi à besoin de toi.

- Je sais, grommela-t-il.

.

Drago reçu une couche propre et un paquet de lingettes en plein visage et regarda Harry, horrifié. Tout sauf ça !

.

- Interdiction d'utiliser la magie !

.

Le blond soupira et allongea le petit monstre aux odeurs douteuses sur le matelas. Il voulait bien admettre que le bébé avait besoin de contact, de présence et que la magie n'était vraiment pas bonne dans l'éducation d'un nourrisson. Mais là c'était le cas extrême urgence et c'était inhumain de laisser un homme étouffer sous les émanations toxiques d'un petit derrière irrité.

Harry s'adossa dans l'ouverture de la porte et admira le spectacle avec amour. Drago était penché sur leur fils et malgré ses innombrables discours sur la puanteur destructrice de ses infâmes couches, il frottait le bout de son nez contre celui de Dorian avec un sourire béat et idiot, dont seuls les parents avaient le secret.

.

- Je voudrais qu'on passe plus de moments tous les trois, comme une vraie famille, soupira-t-il en s'approchant du blond.

- Moi aussi je t'assure. Et dès que je le pourrais je prendrais des vacances, mais pour le moment profitons de ma journée de repos.

- Moi je vais en profiter oui, mais toi tu gardes Dorian aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ?

- Blaise va venir te tenir compagnie, je passe la journée avec Charlie.

- Hors de question !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis chéri. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de bouger un peu et toi tu as besoin de passer du temps avec notre fils. On va faire ça d'une pierre deux coups.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j…

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, j'en suis sûr. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit tu m'envoies un Patronus et je serais là dans la minute. Ça sonne ! Ça doit-être eux. J'y vais. A tout à l'heure mes chéris.

.

Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et sur le front de son fils, avant de déserter la chambre.

.

- Ne tombe jamais amoureux d'un Gryffondor, ou ça causera ta perte, soupira-t-il en caressant tendrement la joue de Dorian.

- Où est mon neveu préféré ? S'exclama la voix de Blaise en bas des escaliers.

- Suis l'odeur, répondit Drago en défaisant la couche infecté, tout en se méfiant de l'attaque pipi dont son fils semblait être le champion.

- Pouha, mais tu lui donnes quoi à bouffer à ce pauvre gamin ? S'écria le métis en se bouchant les narines.

.

Le blond ne répondit pas et fit disparaître la couche et la lingette sale d'un coup de baguette, avant de recouvrir les fesses de l'enfer d'un change propre.

.

- Voilà, tout propre !

- Hey ! Salut le têtard !

.

Blaise attrapa le bambin dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Dorian lui chopa le nez au passage et s'amusa avec, tirant dessus ou l'écrasant encore plus.

.

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que Harry déteste ce surnom.

- Il vient de toi je te signale.

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais il m'arrive parfois de sortir des conneries.

- Tu casses le mythe là, se moqua Blaise. Il pleure !

- J'entends oui. Il doit avoir faim, tu peux lui donner son biberon pendant que je m'habille ?

- Si j'ai pas choisi d'engendrer ce genre de petits monstres c'est pas pour devoir m'occuper de celui d'un autre.

- Ce n'est qu'un biberon Blaise ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'adopter.

.

Drago fit apparaître un biberon prêt et chaud et le tendit à son meilleur ami.

.

- C'est ça ou une attaque destructrice de couches asphyxiantes, tu choisis.

- Bien, bien, grommela le métis en attrapant le biberon.

.

Blaise regarda son ami sortir de la chambre et dirigea la tétine vers la petite bouche charnue du petit bout de choux. Celui-ci se jeta sur le morceau de caoutchouc comme un affamé et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il fallait avouer que ce petit était vraiment craquant. Les deux émeraudes scintillantes le fixaient sans ciller et il s'adossa au dossier du lit pour prendre une position plus confortable. Quitte à être corvée nounou, autant le faire comme il faut. Il regarda le biberon se vider progressivement et pouffa alors que Dorian repoussait la tétine, une petite mine repue sur le visage. Il l'amena contre son épaule et lui tapota dans le dos avec douceur. C'était étrange, chacun de ses gestes venaient naturellement, comme s'il les avait déjà fait auparavant et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il se mit à chantonner tout en lui caressant le bras tendrement. Il venait seulement de comprendre à quel point un enfant pouvait apporter dans une vie. C'était comme une révélation. Au-delà des cris, pleurs et couches, il y avait un amour incroyable qui passait entre ce petit être pur, sans défense et la personne qui s'en occupait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisageait même d'être père un jour. C'était assez flippant.

.

….

.

Blaise sortit de la cheminée, s'épousseta rapidement et se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé du salon. Il avait passé une journée incroyable avec le petit Dorian, mais ce n'était franchement pas de tout repos de s'occuper de ce petit têtard.

Des flammes vertes apparurent de nouveau et Charlie pénétra dans le salon à son tour. Il sourit, amusé en voyant son mari chaos et s'installa sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur la commissure de ses lèvres et le long de sa mâchoire, tout en mordillant la peau par endroit avec appétit.

.

- Tu es content de ta journée ? Interrogea le métis en défaisant progressivement les boutons de la chemise encombrante de l'Apollon installé sur lui.

- C'était bien, oui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un peu de temps Harry et moi. Et toi ?

- C'était génial. Dorian est vraiment adorable. Je pensais pas que s'occuper d'un bébé pouvait être aussi amusant.

- Hmm hmm.

.

Charlie fit glisser sa langue dans le cou couleur chocolat, tout en faisant céder le bouton de son jean avec empressement.

.

- Ses petites mains, son rire, ses gazouillis … Je suis sûr que ça te plairait à toi aussi.

- Hmm.

- Tu m'écoutes là ?

- Oui je t'écoute ! Soupira Charlie. Peut-être que ça me plairait oui. Maintenant on parle encore pendant des heures ou on passe aux choses sérieuses ?

- Choses sérieuses, grogna Blaise en couchant son époux sur le canapé.

.

Il se débarrassa de la chemise et fit courir ses mains sur les tétons durcis de son homme, le faisant frémir de plaisir. Elles descendirent doucement sur son ventre, puis dessinèrent le contour du nombril rêveusement.

.

- Ce serait sympa d'entendre des rires raisonner dans cette pièce tu ne crois pas ? Et voir des petits bouts courir un peu partout en criant.

- On pourra inviter Dorian, oui, souffla Charlie exaspéré par l'obsession de son époux.

- Non je ne parle pas de lui.

- Sois plus clair alors ! A la base ce qu'on était en train de faire ne demande pas vraiment de vocabulaire, mais si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

- Je veux un bébé ! S'exclama le métis un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Enfin tous les deux, ensemble, un bébé à nous…

- Oh.

- Oh ? Ça veut dire quoi ce « Oh » ? S'inquiéta Blaise. Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ça. Je pensais que si un jour je devais avoir des enfants ce serait avec une femme, je n'avais pas imaginé … enfin… de le porter.

- Je vois.

- Mais avoir un mini Blaise qui pousse là me plairait plutôt bien, murmura-t-il en caressant le visage déçu de son beau noir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me faire à cette idée. C'est nouveau pour moi.

- Je comprends oui. Prends tout ton temps. Quand tu seras prêt je sais qu'on fera le bébé le plus parfait au monde.

.

Charlie l'embrassa avec amour, comme pour sceller une promesse et sourit en sentant enfin les mains de son époux s'égarer sur son entrejambe.

.

…..

.

_**Cinq ans plus tard : **_

.

Drago caressa la photo où deux petits garçons roux, identique comme deux gouttes d'eau et un autre, blond aux yeux émeraude, étaient penchés sur un berceau où dormait un petit bébé couleur chocolat. Regarder ces photos le rendait toujours nostalgique mais aussi très heureux. Huit ans déjà que sa vie avait complètement basculée. Le jour où il l'avait revu. Ce fameux soir où ils avaient laissé parler le désir et la chair plutôt que les sentiments. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient parents d'un adorable petit garçon de cinq ans qui allait très prochainement avoir une petite sœur. Jamais il n'avait imaginé et même espéré pouvoir vivre un tel bonheur, connaître autant de belles choses.

Il referma l'album, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et se tourna vers la petite tête blonde collée à son torse.

.

- Et voilà ! On est arrivé à la fin. Maintenant dodo, murmura-t-il en se levant du lit.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil.

- Il est tard et demain il y a école, alors on ne discute pas.

.

Dorian exécuta sa bouille d'enfant malheureux, ce qui rendait ses yeux encore plus brillants et magnifiques, et Drago sourit, amusé. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry quand il faisait ça.

.

- Pas de comédie, moustique.

.

Il remonta la couette et déposa un baiser sur le front boudeur de son fils. Celui-ci enroula aussitôt les bras autour de sa nuque pour prolonger le câlin et Drago lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

.

- Bonne nuit petit monstre.

- Bonne nuit papa.

- Et dodo, pas de bêtises !

- Oui.

.

Drago éteignit la lumière installée sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre silencieusement. Dorian se retourna, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la couette et il ferma la porte avec douceur.

Il descendit les escaliers et sourit en voyant Harry allongé sur le canapé, en train de caresser son ventre rêveusement. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce tableau.

.

- Il dort ?

- Il ne va pas tarder. On a regardé l'album photos, confia-t-il en se frayant une place contre son époux.

- Encore ?

- Hmm. Il m'a demandé pourquoi les jumeaux avaient une maman et pas lui.

- Il se pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que son oncle Ron avait juste très mauvais goût.

- Drago !

- Je plaisante. Je lui ai dit que certaines personnes aimaient des femmes et d'autres des hommes, et que pour donner naissance il suffisait que deux personnes s'aiment très fort. Comme nous.

- Tu t'en es très bien sorti, sourit Harry en l'embrassant amoureusement.

- Je trouve aussi. Par contre j'ai un peu plus merdé sur la question des zizis et des graines, mais je suis sûr que tu rattraperas ça comme un chef.

.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'aise en sentant le corps de son mari se coller à lui. Ce contact lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, même après plusieurs années. Sa main s'égara sur le torse nu du blond et descendit jouer avec la lisière du pantalon de pyjama.

.

- On pourrait aller au zoo ce week-end, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? J'en ai parlé à Ron et Hermione et les petits avaient l'air emballés.

- Oui, ça serait sympa.

- Dorian adore passer du temps avec les minis jumeaux, ils sont inséparables tous les trois.

- J'ai vu ça oui. Va falloir que je surveille ça de près, interdiction que mon fils s'amourache d'un rouquin et encore moins d'un Weasley !

- Ils ont cinq ans amour, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Et qui te dit que Dorian ne choisira pas une jolie petite fille d'abord ?

- Possible oui, mais tous les deux on sait très bien ce qui est vraiment bon. N'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il en introduisant sa main dans le pantalon de son brun.

.

**(1) **Harry se contracta et ferma les yeux. Le sujet de leur conversation s'envola aussitôt et sa seule réponse fut un petit gémissement appréciateur. Cette main remontant et descendant de plus en plus vite le long de sa verge le rendait complètement dingue.

La bouche de Drago vint lui mordiller le cou et il laissa courir à son tour ses doigts sur le sexe dur de son homme. Leurs mouvements s'accordèrent, toujours plus rapides, puis Drago retira celle de son brun dans un grognement et se débarrassa de leurs deux pantalons. Il en voulait beaucoup plus.

Son index s'enfonça aussitôt dans les profondeurs de ce petit anneau rose qui se contractait adorablement, et Harry se cambra violemment quand il frôla sa prostate. Il recommença le mouvement, ajoutant un doigt, puis deux, avant de terminer par son membre gonflé, déjà prêt à exploser.

Harry s'agrippa à sa nuque, collant son sexe au ventre du blond et ses lèvres se pressèrent avec force sur les siennes, retranscrivant toute l'urgence et la passion de leurs ébats. Ils étaient la drogue respective de l'autre et éprouvaient un besoin continuel de fusionner. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, alors que les coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus rapides et se délivra dans un cri puissant, très vite rejoint par la voix rauque de son amant.

Il ferma les yeux, alors que Drago s'affalait sur lui et sourit. Tout était tellement parfait. Il avait longtemps eut peur de ce trop plein de bonheur, attendant que tout s'écroule un jour ou l'autre, mais plus maintenant. Ils l'avaient tous les deux mérités. Ils avaient droit à cette sensation de nirvana, cette impression que rien ne peut nous atteindre tant qu'il y a l'amour. Ils étaient une famille, unis et inséparables et rien ne viendrait jamais gâcher tout ça, il ne le permettrait pas.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**(1) **Il est utile de préciser pour les âmes sensibles, choquées par autant de perversion dans le salon familial, que Drago a très vite placé un sort sur la chambre de Dorian. Anti bruit extérieur et une sirène qui retenti quand celui-ci quitte sa chambre. La chose était devenue indispensable quand le petit têtard avait surpris ses parents dans une position qui laissait place à très peu d'imagination et qu'il avait fallu expliquer tout ça à un gamin de trois ans. Harry ayant de ce fait refusé tout rapport en dehors de la chambre parentale, la situation devenait plus qu'urgente et des mesures ont été prises pour l'épanouissement sexuel de notre adorable blond.

Donc soyez rassuré, l'innocence de notre cher Dorian est préservée et il fait de doux rêves, remplis de bisounours.

.

.

Et voilà, encore une fic qui se termine.

C'est toujours un soulagement d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout, mais accompagné d'un petit pincement au cœur de quitter nos petits chéris. Enfin, ils vont pouvoir faire toutes leurs petites cochonneries sans que ce soit étalé au grand jour par une auteure perverse ^^

.

Merci à **Harmonie **qui m'a suivi jusqu'au bout dans mes corrections et à ma tite **Lovely** qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans ce prologue quand j'avais une panne d'inspiration, avec ses idées débordantes.

.

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à suivre cette petite histoire jusqu'au bout et que je vous retrouverais sur un autre de mes écrits pour de nouvelles aventures.

.

Bises à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes qui m'ont permis d'aller jusqu'au bout. (^_^)

.

Line


End file.
